


Please Daddy (Larry/Zialliam) BDSM MPREG

by Kayla920



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bondage, BoyxBoy, Daddykink, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, enema, onedirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 85,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 20, Louis is 23 and Liam, Zayn and Niall are all the same age of 21.</p><p>Harry and Louis and have been dating for 4 years now and currently live together in Harry's rather luxurious flat. The man having always had a rather easy going life. He's the son of very wealthy parents, his family owning the most popular sex toy business in the U.K.</p><p>Meanwhile Louis has always had to work hard for he things he had before he met Harry. He works at a dance studio teaching young kids which is just a hobby to him now since he spends all his time with his beloved boyfriend</p><p>The couple are best friends with Liam, Zayn and Niall, who are all in a polyamorous relationship with each other; Liam and Zayn being dominants while Niall is their submissive.</p><p>Liam and Zayn are the breadwinners of the house. Liam working as a Nurse while Zayn has a mediocre job as a teacher. Niall goes to Uni and let's his Daddies spoil him which the two men are more than happy to do since the blonde he's on his knees the second they come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be A Good Boy For You I Promise Daddy

Prologue  
Three years ago.......

Harry sits down on the couch patting the space next to him as Louis gulps and walks over.

-now that we're seriously getting into this, lets go over a couple rules shall we pet?

Louis nods his head last his boyfriends words, shyly but eagerly looking as Harry claps his hands once and grabs the stapled pieces of paper sitting on the coffee table.

-I'm going to go over 6 basic rules I've set up for you, nothing too hardcore or abrasive and if you have any objections please let me know baby, I want you to be comfortable. This is both our fantasies that I want to come true but if you don't feel safe or comfortable doing any of the things I'm about to mention we'll just get rid of those okay love.

-kay Daddy

Louis happily snuggles up with Harry on the couch, Louis sitting in Harry's lap now with his head on Harry's shoulder looking at the paper he's holding as Harry reads out loud to him.

-Rule number 1, you may only address me as Sir, Master, or Daddy when we are in public and at home except for special occasions in which I will advise you beforehand.

Rule number 2, and this is a very strict rule of mine therefore if you break it there will be serious consequences, you will not cum without my permission. You may ask me for release with these words "May I cum sir" and only with those words will I let you cum and you will thank me after every orgasm whether I give it to you or not because me allowing you to cum at all is a treat within itself.

Now I know as we get into this you may mess up a few times in which I will give you warnings but if you continue to disobey me I won't hesitate to punish you, which leads me to my next Rule pet.

Rule number 3, I will punish you for 5 simple reasons, one being you call me out of my name, two being you disrespect me three being not listening to me or not doing as I say, four being you cuss at me and five being you cum without permission. In those cases in which you do cross the line with me I will use these things to discipline you with.

A whip, cane, belt, flogger, paddle, or my hand and you will say thank you after every smack. I will also use things such as hot rub, orgasm denial, restraint and roughly throat fucking you as punishment also.

I will never use things such as cords or the back of brushes or anything that might harm you or isolation which I frankly think is cruel and unusual punishment and in any case that you feel pain I want you to let me know which is why we will have a safe word. Now what would you like that word to be Loubear?

-ummm uh can it be "carrots" Daddy?

Louis says cutely causing Harry to chuckle

-of course it can love, carrots it is then, now on to the next rule

Louis hums and snuggles closer to his Daddy earning a kiss on the forehead from Harry

-now onto the last rule, this rule is all about positions and respecting the dominant submissive relationship which we've looked up and discussed before so this is hardly anything new to you. I want you to ask me whenever you would like to pleasure yourself or pleasure me, failure to do so before action will result in punishment. Now when we are together I want you on you knees next to me.

There will be times where I'll ask you to stand up or sit next to me but unless I tell you too every time I sit down I want you on your knees next to me looking down at the ground and when I stand up, then you may stand up and follow me.

When we go out with Liam, Zayn and Niall or in public parties and events and such I will put a collar and leash on you and you will strictly follow the rules of a submissive which are more lenient when your at home however when were out I don't want to be looked bad upon as of though I'm not doing my job correctly so you will do as I say in those circumstances are we clear?

-yes Daddy, and I would love to wear the pretty collar when we go out in public, I like being branded as yours

-well then we'll make sure that happens now won't we princess?

-yes Daddy

-good boy, are you comfortable with all the rules baby?

-yes, I'm really excited Sir

-me too love

Harry lifts up Louis chin to kiss him roughly as he lays Louis down on the couch underneath him caressing his thighs and squeezing onto Louis pump bum causing Louis to squeal. Harry then attacks Louis' neck lovingly, biting and sucking on the pale flesh leaving a bright red mark for everyone to see and know that Louis is his and only his.

-Master?

-yes pet?

-may I suck you off sir?

-of course you may, thank you for asking now on your knees pet!

Harry says assertively

-yes sir

Louis does as he's told, getting off the couch and getting on his knees in front of Harry who is now standing up in front of Louis next to the couch. Harry forcefully grabs Louis hair making him yelp in pleasure before nudging his face into Harry's boner which is trapped between the fabric of his jeans and boxers.

Louis looks at Harry with pleading eyes before his master nods at him, Harry giving him permission to proceed and unbutton his pants. Louis doing just that as he eagerly unbuckles Harry's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down exposing his hard cock that is now dangling in front of Louis' widening eyes.

-now suck it good baby, just like you always do and don't spill any cum now, wouldn't have to punish you now would I

Harry smirks

-no Daddy

Louis pov-I waste no time and swallow as much as Daddy's thick cock as I could before gagging onto it. I know my Daddy loves this sound so I continue to choke and gag, tears falling from my eyes as my Daddy grabs my hair again forcing me to look up at him with my watering eyes.

I continue to bob my head up and down on my Daddy's cock sucking the tip harshly as I come back up which makes Daddy's eyes roll back in pleasure. I continue to do this for several minutes until I feel a warm velvety liquid feel my mouth which is my Daddy's delicious cum. I happily swallow all of it, not wasting a drop and look up at him once again to I see a smile on my face.

-did such a good job pet, I'm so proud of you

-thank you Daddy

3 Years Later-Present Time

Louis wakes up in a dark room, bound on a soft bed with his hands securely tied behind his back. His legs are pulled over his face, leaving his throbbing ass that still stings from the lashes received earlier exposed in the air. Louis eyes are covered by a blindfold and his mouth bound with a ball gag. However even with those things binding him, it's still not what's distracting him the most. There's a slippery vibrating butt plug in his bum that's causing his ass to leak lube and has suddenly grabbed his attention. The submissive feels the need to cum so badly, but can't seek release and because of a cock ring tightly around the base of his length.

Louis then hears a door creak open as footsteps approach him. His blindfold is then taken off and Louis opens his eyes to see his handsome dominant and boyfriend of four years standing above him with green eyes full of lust and anger and nothing on but black briefs, the man's tanned and toned tattooed skin glistening in the most sexy way. Louis could cum just from the sight, but he know better than to disobey his dominant and that's when he finally comes to his senses about why he's currently in this predicament.

He simply disobeyed Harry by cumming without permission. Harry was pounding Louis ass so hard that he couldn't help but climax without warning several times in a row and now he's being severely punished for it.

Louis has already been spanked 50 times with Harry's leather belt today and now he's in such a vulnerable position.

-Louis, Louis, Louis, such a bad boy having made Daddy spank you like that and hog tie you with that big vibrating butt plug just swallowing up your tight asshole. You know as much as Daddy loves punishing his little cum slut, he still hates when he has to do it because you've misbehaved. Now have you learned your lesson love or does Daddy need to continue punishing you?

Harry says with a sweet but stern voice.

Louis nods his head abruptly, unable to talk because of the ballgag he's slobbering on There's saliva dripping down to his bare chest which is already somewhat wet from the pre-cum dripping on his lower abdomen due to his throbbing cock not being able to release itself from the unbearable vibrations hitting directly onto his prostate. Harry then roughly takes the ball gag out of Louis mouth and grabs his chin forcefully as he looks directly into his submissive's eyes.

-answer me slut!

-yes Sir!, pleaseeeee can I cum? Pleaseeeee?

-I don't know, can you?

-may I cum!!! Sir, please!

Louis begs while on the verge of crying as Harry continues to stand over Louis licking his lips at the delicious sight.

-you didn't ask before? Why should I let you now?

-I'm sorry sir, I'll be a good boy for you, I promise Daddy I won't cum without permission ever again, just please Daddy, I can't take it anymore, it's right on my prostate sir

Harry smirks and walks over to the end of the bed and climbs on it getting a better view of Louis bum which is now leaking with lube. Harry pushes the plug in further causing Louis to jerk back and let out a loud scream, just as Harry slaps Louis on the bum again, leaving a bright red mark on Louis right ass cheek on top his already reddened arse.

-baby you've got to control yourself, now I'm going to take the cock ring off of you but you are not allowed to cum until I say so. If you cum without permission again I won't hesitate to give you another 50 lashes with the belt and send you straight to bed. And I would really hate to do that to my princess because we have dinner with Liam, Zayn and Niall tonight and I would hate for you to not be there, I know Niall especially will be saddened if you're not there.

Louis glares at his dominant with pleading eyes as tears starting to roll down. He's scared he won't be able to contain himself once his Daddy takes the cock ring off and doesn't want to be punished again. He just wants this all to be over so he can cuddle with his Daddy and have dinner with his closest friends.

Harry hovers over Louis, licking the tears from the sobbing boy up with his tongue and strokes the small boy's right cheek with his thumb.

-it's alright love, on the count of three I'm going to take it off and I'll tell you when to cum

Harry then gently takes the cock ring off the pleading boy as Louis lets out a loud moan and sob knowing he still can't release himself with the vibrating six and half inch butt plug vibrating vigorously onto his prostate

Roughly, Harry strokes the boy's now purplish pre-cum leaking cock while covering Louis' mouth with his free hand. Louis screaming into it, sobbing as he begs and pleads to cum.

-what do you say when you want release cunt

-may I please cum Sir?!

Louis shouts as he squirms around on the bed waiting for his dominant's reply.

-go ahead baby

Louis sighs in relief and lets out a high pitch moan that any neighbors would hear if Harry didn't already have the room sound proofed. Louis then shoots his hot cum onto Harry's hand, leaving Harry to rub his thumb over the head of the boys' sensitive cock, making Louis whimper.

Harry then licks his fingers and hand, getting all of his submissive's delicious cum off of it before roughly prying open his pet's mouth, slowly spitting his submissive owns cum into the boys' drooling mouth.

-swallow it boy!

Louis happily does as his Daddy tells him too, still panting from his own high.

-such a good boy, my good little cock slut, not cumming until I told you too. I see you've learn your lesson haven't you baby?

-yes Daddy, I won't cum without permission

-good boy, now come on love lets get cleaned up, Liam, Zayn and Niall will be here in a few short hours and I still need to cook

-yes sir

Harry then unties Louis gently and kisses everywhere rope was restricted next to the boy's skin. He grabs a wet wash cloth from the bathroom conjoined to their bedroom and wipes all the cum off of Louis'body before settling it down for a moment and spreading the boys legs open gently so he can reach the vibrating butt plug that's still aching in ass.

-alright baby boy, I'm going to take the butt plug out now and I need you to remain calm and control yourself love

Louis nods desperately, just wanting the immensely large toy out of his sensitive hole. Harry then flicks the switch on the end of the toy to turn it off and slowly pulls it out, leaving Louis to whimper and whine at the pleasurably yet painful feeling.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief when Harry manages to pull the almost 7 inch butt plug out and Harry smirks at his baby's gaping hole almost 3 inches wide.

-oh baby, you're making me want to do things to you that I know I can't do right now, but don't worry love you'll be even more sore by the end of the night.

Louis moans at his dominant's words and sits up on the bed as he awaits Harry's next instructions. Harry then walks to their closet and pulls out a few clothes for them to wear, then setting the items down on the bed next to the naked boy and he kisses his forehead.

-get in the shower and then put these on Louis. I would join you, but I already showered when you were asleep earlier and I think we both know if we get in the shower together, the boy's will end up standing at our front door all night.

Louis giggles and nods his head in agreement.

-okay Daddy

-and then after you shower, meet me downstairs and set the table yeah

Louis nods and Harry gives Louis a passionate kiss on the lips, Louis then getting up and walking into the bathroom while Harry puts on his clothes, before going down to the kitchen and starting dinner.

to be continued........


	2. Condoms and Lube?

Outside of Harry and Louis home, Liam rings the doorbell with one arm around Zayn an his free hand on a leash connected to Niall's collar, the submissive standing patiently with his head bowed down on the other side of Liam.

Louis is inside sitting on the kitchen counter after a nice relaxing shower, happily watching Harry. the one who mainly cooks, pull out a roasted chicken out of the oven just when they hear the doorbell.

-baby can you get some drinks out the fridge while I get the door

-yes sir

Louis replies cheerfully as he hops off the counter and does as he's told while Harry opens the front door.

-hello Haz

-hey you guys come in, dinners just about ready

Harry says sweetly, noticing the bulge in Niall's pants as he lets his best friends inside.

-excellent, Niall look up and greet Harry

Zayn replies as he tugs on Niall's collar.

-good evening

Liam slaps Niall harshly on the bum making him jerk slightly before Liam corrects him

-I think you forgot something didn't you boy?

-I'm sorry Daddy....I mean't t say good evening Sir

-there you go, good boy

-good evening Niall, lets go shall we, Louis is waiting in the kitchen for us

-very well

...............................................  
Everyone is now eating, Niall sitting between his two dominant's at the table. He's politely listening to the conversation as they feed him bites of food from time to time while Louis sits on Harry's lap and he does the same for his submissive.

-so how have you guys been, I see you're adjusting very comfortably to this lifestyle

Harry asks fondly, while Liam takes a bite of food before speaking.

-yes we are, although I think Niall enjoys this the most, I've never seen someone who likes to be in control so much. He's is in love with the spankings we give him, although we've had to lighten up on using that as a punishment because he ends up orgasming just from that.

Harry chuckles and Niall blushes deeply in his seat as Liam gives him another bite of food, Zayn noticing the boy's shyness.

-don't be embarrassed love, Harry understands the situation

-yes sir

They all continue eating for a while Louis starts to rub himself under the table, Harry looks down at the sudden movement and notices how hard Louis is just from from being in his Daddy's lap and he pulls Louis hand away swiftly before anyone notices.

-stop it love, right now isn't the time

-can I please go upstairs then Sir

Louis whines.

-no pet, we have guests

Harry replies as he picks Louis up gently while still sitting down and sits Louis down on the seat next to him. Louis whimpers in defeat and continues eating his food. Zayn and Liam then looking at Harry with amusement as Niall looks away, not wanting to get punished for not staying in his place.

-something wrong Haz?

Zayn asks with a light chuckle.

-everything' fine mate, someones just about to get a spanking if they don't behave

-no Daddy please, I'll be good

-I know you will, now behave love

-uh Harry?

Zayn asks again.

-yeah?

-Li and I wanted to talk to you about something

-yeah mate?

-we've been talking with Ni and we were wondering if you guys would want to have some fun with us, we were thinking maybe we would tie Niall and Louis up and have some fun with them, maybe make them suck each other off or watch us fuck the other one, something like that.

Harry licks his lips and his cocks twitches just thinking about the scenario, he's secretly always wanted to have a sexual fantasy with his best mates but didn't know the best way to come across to them.

-I think that'd be a fantastic idea, what do you think Lou?

-yes Daddy, I'd like that please

Louis says as he looks down as he blushes and takes a sip off his tea/

-what about you Ni

Niall nods his head eagerly as he silently pecks both of his masters cheeks thanking them for considering the idea he came up with.

-no need to thank us baby, it's our job but good boy for acknowledging who you belong too

-Daddy?

Louis asks, directing all of his attention to Harry.

-yes babe?

-when is this going to happen?

Liam and Zayn laugh at the impatient twink.

-now now baby, calm down we'll discuss all of that soon

-actually we were thinking maybe tonight if that's alright with you

-you know what Zayn, why the hell not

................................................

Harry and Liam clean up while Louis helps and Zayn takes Niall upstairs to relax him before they start they're fun.

Zayn is currently holding Niall in his arms on the bed in the guess bedroom repeatedly kissing the top of his head excitedly.

-sir?

Niall let's out desperately.

-yes baby boy

-I'm painfully hard, I've been hard since you and Daddy gave me a spanking before we left for not being ready to go and it hurts Daddy, really really bad, I need release

-I know, but Daddy Li and I wanted you to think about what you did, lay down on your back and let Daddy take care of it

Niall does as he's told, moving from his masters chest back flat on the bed panting desperately. Zayn then unbuckles Niall's tight skinny jeans and pulls them off along with his briefs as Niall whimpers as the cool hair hits his hard cock.

-elax baby, Daddy's going to make it feel better

Niall moans softly at Zayns words and closes his eyes as Zayn moves his head up and down on Niall's cock, slurping all the precum up and swallowing it all, then sucking on the boy's cock harder, making Niall scream "Daddy" over and over again.

Liam and Harry then walk upstairs together, having following the moans,;Louis in Harry's arms. They walk into the guest bedroom to see Zayn sucking off Niall as the blonde whimpers out with his cheeks flushed red.

Louis giggles at the sight and looks into his Daddy's eyes for permission to enjoy what is about to happen, leaving Harry to nod his head and carefully puts Louis down on the ground as Louis gets onto his knees to await for further instructions.

Liam immediately goes up to Niall's ear and whispers dirty things as he rubs the blonde's cheek with his right thumb.

-I bet you love Daddy sucking your cock like that, all nice and hard baby, his tongue sliding over your pink slit over and over again, I bet you wanna cum for your Daddies don't you baby

Niall whines at his Liam's words, about to beg for release, but Liam ends up shoving his cock Niall's mouth, making the boy gag and choke at the large size.

As that happens, Harry tells Louis to get on the bed besides Niall and get on all fours with his ass up in the air. Louis obey's quietly and watches as his best friend get's throat fucked, the sight leaving him rock hard. Harry immediately jumps to the back of Louis's arse and licks his pink hole over and over again with his long wet tongue, making Louis nearly collapse on the bed.

Zayn continues to suck onto Niall's cock like a pro, leaving Niall to nearly cry because of how much pleasure he's in. He has Liam's cock so far down his throat that he's having a battle with himself about puling back rand possibly isking punishment to let out the desperate words he's trying to say.

-oh Please! May I cum sir!!!!

Nialls begs.

-go ahead babe, cum for Daddy and I

Liam says dominantly as he shoves his cock back down Niall's throat. That's all it takes for Niall to cu, and Zayn to swallows the warm substance down his throat, then kisses the top of Niall's cock one last time before climbing back on top of Niall and reaching over to give Liam a hot and passionate kiss.

-sir please, can you touch me?

Louis asks making Harry smirk between licks looking over to Zayn who is eyeing him as well. Zayn know exactly what Harry is suggesting and 69's Louis so that he's under the smaller boy and his head is in the position to suck Louis and Harry's cock at the same time, Louis ass now open to be rimmed by his boyfriend.

Zayn's love for cock is eagerly shown as he fits both Louis and Harry in his mouth as Harry shoves his tongue deeper into Louis swollen hole, making Louis let out a loud moan as he sucks onto Zayn's cock above him.

Niall continues to gag and suck on Liam's length as he deep throats him but then Liam pulls out and Niall whimpers at the lost.

-don't whine baby, Daddy's going to fill that tight little hole up in just a second

-mmm please Daddy

Liam licks his lip loving the sight of his submissive so vulnerable and needy.

-Haz, where do you keep the condoms and lube?

Liam asks.

Harry then stops licking Louis ass for a second, which only makes Louis bob his head faster onto Zayn's cock as Zayn swallows both Harry and Louis into his mouth. Harry tries to contain his moans as he speaks.

-I..I...ugh...oh that feels so good......I'm sorry Li I forgot all about that stuff, but I think there's some lube a maybe a couple condoms and a butt plug in that bottom drawer next to you. I think it should be enough condoms for you, me and Zayn. Fuck Zayn, you feel so good baby your tongue and Louis' cock rubbing against mine, I'm going to cum.

to be continued................


	3. Muffled Screams and Moans

Liam rips the condom package open with his teeth and glides it on before climbing on top of his young submissive and squirting some lube on his fingers and cock to prepare the trembling boy.

-Daddy please, hurry!

Niall shouts, leaving Liam to then smack Niall on his thigh, warning the boy to be patient.

-relax and let Daddy pleasure you, being impatient will just get you a spanking and a cock ring and I'm sure Harry wouldn't hesitate to go find me one

Liam says sternly, licking his lips at the hormonally flushed boy.

-yes Daddy

Liam then lubes up his index and middle finger some more before entering them inside the blonde boy, easing his long fingers almost painfully slow in and out of his submissive's tight pink hole.

Niall attempts to let out a loud moan, but then Harry muffles the sound, covering his mouth with his large hand as he snaps his eyes open for a second trying to identify the scent. Niall was so caught up by his Daddy's pleasure he forgot anyone else was in the room for a moment.

Louis is still next to Niall on the king size bed in such a euphoric state that he is muffling moans, cuss words and his Masters name into the pillow in front of him as Zayn continues to suck him off hard making nothing but slurping and popping sounds underneath him.

He knows better than to moan out anyone else's name but his Daddy's, even if someone else is giving him pleasure because every orgasm is a gift from his Daddy and a privilege.

Harry reaches over to the drawer next to him, Liam's hands both holding Niall down as he thrusts into him balls deep.

Harry eventually finds what he's looking for, a purple butt plug; one of the many toys he brought for his sub. This one not vibrating and only a mere 4 inches long and girth two inches wide.

-Zayn ,why don't you decide who you want to enjoy this while I throat fuck your sub some more

Niall's eyes widened at Harry's words because he knows how big Harry's cock is from what Louis has told him and from the fact that the gigantic thing is hanging in front of his face at the moment. Harry being about the same length as Liam but definitely thicker, sure to make Niall gag before half of it is even down his throat.

Zayn smirks and pauses the blow job he was giving Louis to catch the purple toy Harry throws at him and the lube that Liam had earlier. Zayn examines the toy and chuckles as he reads the back of it.

-ride me huh?

-well my baby's really good at doing that, aren't you love?

Louis blushes and looks down at the 9 inch hardened cock beneath him.

-yes sir, I love to ride your big cock Daddy

Zayn licks his lips at the words, getting all types of kinky ideas in his head before moving Louis slightly over and sitting up to climb behind his husband on the big bed which is now shaking because of how fast Liam is fucking into Niall.

Zayn pops open the cap of the lube and squirts some on the toy before climbing over behind his boyfriend slowly entering the plug into Liam. Liam flinches in pain and pleasure from not having prep but his boyfriend knows how much of a pain freak he is so he just moans loudly at the small intrusion. Not stopping himself from invading Niall's small hole with his large meaty cock.

-come here Lou, on your knees in front of me!

Louis obeys and gets up from the bed, immediately falling to his knees as a good submissive should and kneels in front of Zayn's cock that is dangling in a straight 180 degree angle in front of Louis looking up at the tall raven headed boy with big blue innocent looking eyes. Louis lips swollen pink from sucking cock earlier.

Niall's face is now bright red as he screams into Harry's hand in nothing but pleasurable bliss. Harry opens his mouth and shoves his large cock down Niall's throat, making Niall gag and turn his head to the side to cough and catch his breath before Harry roughly turns his head back around shoving his length back in Niall's mouth and holding the back of Niall's head guiding the small boys mouth onto his length.

-there you go babe, keep that fucking mouth open! And look at me!

Liam says as he roughly grabs Niall's jaw, holding it still for Harry to fuck his mouth open as he whispers in Niall's ear with that deep sexy voice of his in a abrasive but calm way.

-I think you already know you'll be punished for that later hmmm? You know your'e supposed to look in a dominant eyes when he's serving you his cock. That's the second time you've slipped up tonight, embarrassing me and your Dom. Now behave and do as he says or you'll lose your privilege to cum for the rest of the week.

-yes Daddy, I'm sorry

-oh you will be later love

Liam holds Niall's knees up and continues thrusting into him hard making Niall gasp and moan even louder while Harry takes control of his mouth.

-oh yes Ni, your mouth is so good, such a beautiful velvet ass throat

Harry moans and throws his head back biting down on his bottom lip as continues to get his cock sucked.

-such a good boy swallowing his cock like that babe

Liam says as Zayn reaches down to the ground to unloop the leather belt from his pants; folding it in half with his hands. Louis looks up at Zayn with nothing but fear and lust in his eyes not knowing what will happen next as Zayn guides Louis mouth open with his cock as Louis sucks on it like a good boy. His eyes wide open as Zayn looks down on him with a huge smirk on his face as he slaps Louis already reddened ass with the belt repeatedly making Louis jerk back only to have Zayn's hand force his head back down onto his long cock.

Niall is whimpering like a puppy as he continues to swallow Harry's length, Niall already so hard and leaking pre cum as if he never came earlier. Both Liam and Harry on the point of orgasm as they rhythmically stuff they're cocks into both of Niall's leaking and gaping holes. Harry lets out a loud moan and pulls out of Niall's mouth, walking over to Zayn and Louis, leaving Niall panting and screaming as Liam continuously hits his prostate.

-I want you to swallow me slut, know who's cum belongs down your throat.

Zayn smirks, dropping the belt from his hand and pulling out of Louis mouth. Zayn then grabs the lube off the bed before walking to the back of him and squirting some on his clenched hole before prepping his hole with two fingers.

Harry grabs Louis hair tightly, pulling his head back with his left hand as he jerks himself off in front of Louis face.

-open that fucking mouth!, nice and wide for me babe

Louis does as he's told and opens his mouth wide just as Harry squirts the white substance into Louis mouth, aiming a clear shot onto the boys tongue. Louis tries to swallow all of his Daddy's hot seed but a little bit of it ends up escaping and drools down the side of his mouth. Louis big blue eyes still on Harry the whole time.

Harry shakes his head with a sinister smile on his face before picking up the belt next to his submissive and giving him two hard slaps on his ass, one for not saying thank you and two for wasting his masters precious cum. Louis let's out a loud yelp as Harry drops the belt and licks the spilled cum from the side of his subs mouth with his long wet tongue as he eyes Louis the whole time while pulling his hair tighter.

Louis head falling back even more as Harry then leaves a love bite on Louis neck. Louis is in so much pleasure from both his masters mouth and Zayn's fingers that he almost forgets his place before finally looking down in shame and beginning to apologize to his Master.

-I'm sorry Sir, thank you for your cum Daddy

-don't worry about it love, but you will be punished for it later but for now let's finish up shall we darling? Zayn go ahead and fuck him, but he's not allowed to cum without permission, I'm going to go over here and give your sub a hand, I'm sure the same rule applies for him yeah? Harry says as if he's never had the explicit talks, Liam and Zayn have shared with him about they're BDSM way of living.

Zayn nods his head as he licks his lips again getting them nice wet before diving back down to Louis arse, giving it one last lick of saliva before picking up Louis bridal style, gently laying him on the bed next to his lovers and enters himself in Louis tight hole, making Louis scream out in pleasure. Louis having not had anything fill his ass since the vibrating butt plug earlier today.

Harry then pulls the butt plug out of Liam, watching in awe as Liam's reddened hole gapes widely the second he pulls the toy from his arse.

-mmm such a delicious sight

With a sly smirk, Harry sets the toy down on the bed and spreads Liam's ass wide before licking his sensitive arse. Liam lets out a loud moan and cums hard into Niall before collapsing on top of the overwhelmed boy and kissing him passionately. Niall gasps and moans at the sudden feeling of warmth shooting inside of him. Harry then gets a lovely idea and grabs the buttplug before entering it inside of Niall's sensitive hole Niall lets out an almost screaming moan, his masters cum feeling strangely good trapped inside him.

Zayn thrusts into Louis, hitting his prostate one last time making Louis clench onto Zayn's thick cock as Zayn rolls his eyes to the back of his head, cumming into Louis ass.

-Please Daddy, may I cum sir?!

-go ahead baby, cum for Daddy

Louis obey's his dominant moaning incoherent words as he cums onto his own chest untouched.

Harry smiles to himself, contemplating everything that has just happened tonight. Harry not have ever expected this to happen, at least out of dreams.

-wow, this was fucking beautiful yeah

-I agree, this is something that has to happen once in a while now, don't you think

Harry suggests to Liam

-absolutely babe, but not too often, don't want to overwhelm our subs yeah

-why don't you three go down the hall, to one of the other guest rooms since this bed is a little sticky, you can rest some. There's wash cloths, towels and some extra clothes in the third room down the hall near mine, that's the other master bedroom with the king size bed more than big enough for all three of you. Whether you would like to leave tonight or tomorrow morning you know where everything is mates. I'm going to clean up my sub and take him to bed.

-thank you Haz, goodnight

-goodnight mates

Niall is already asleep in Liam's arms as he and Zayn carry him down the hall. Harry then picks up his sub who is already fighting to keep his eyes open as well and carries him to they're room. He grabs a wash cloth out his conjoined bathroom, wets it and wipes the cum off his subs chest before laying him under the covers, Harry climbing in once he drops the cum filled cloth into the hamper and climbs into bed. Louis immediately maneuvers to lay on his boyfriends chest and Harry kisses his lips lovingly as the couple falls into a deep sleep together.

to be continued..............


	4. Pouts, Tears and Spankings

The next morning, Louis wakes up in his and Harry's bed alone, he sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pouts at the empty bed around him. Louis is then met with the aroma of pancakes as he looks at his phone and sees that it's 8 am which means Harry is up earlier than usual and cooking and hopefully Harry is in a good mood, because he probably has to go to work which means maybe he'll forget all about the punishment he promised Louis last night.

Harry's family strange enough owns the most popular adult toy store company in the U.K. Meaning Harry has easy hours; except when he has early morning business meetings and is always bringing home the latest gadgets and trends for Louis to try out along with al ot of freebies for Zayn, Niall and Liam as well.

Louis works as a dance teacher for little girls; Louis was also one of the first dance teachers in the area to let the little boys wear dresses and tutus even when other parents gave him looks, but the dance season is over at the moment and everyone is on break which gives Louis plenty of time to spend with his man.

Louis groans as he gets out of bed to go get in the shower, still very sore from last night. He then turns on the water to steaming hot and sits there hoping to ease his aching muscles.

In the guest room across the hall ,Niall is sound asleep laying across both Zayn and Liam's chest. Them all being naked but Zayn and Liam rubbing their blonde submissive's body gently as they cuddle him.

-I love you, I love you both oh so very much

Liam says with a smile as he looks at Zayn.

-we love you too baby

Liam leans in to kiss Zayn just as Niall wakes up, blinking his eyes repeatedly at the sight of his dominants kissing and pokes his lip out, wanting some action too.

-Daddy? May I have a kiss too?

Liam and Zayn both chuckle and pull they're submissive up closer to them, Niall now laying in the middle of the bed in between them. Zayn cups the small boys cheeks and kisses him with a firey passion before Liam licks Niall's bottom lip, sucking and biting on it before kissing his submissive on the lips as well making Niall blush.

-did you have fun last night babe?

Liam asks

-yes Daddy, even though I disobeyed you several times yesterday and I'm sorry

-mmhmm you sure did and we had already spanked you yesterday afternoon for your behavior but I still think you've earned another another spanking haven't you love

Niall shakes his head and nudges his head onto his younger Daddy's chest seeking for comfort as Zayn rubs his bare back.

-oh no you don't babe, you're not getting out of this one, you know it's our job to keep you in line

-nooooo

Niall whines, mumbling softly into Zayn's chest.

-what was that Ni?

Liam then spanks Niall lightly once on his bum, quickly getting Niall's attention.

-yes sir! Sorry Daddy

-come on babe, why don't you sit up so we can get this punishment over with and then we can all take a shower, eat breakfast and me and then me and Daddy will take you home and cuddle you on the sofa for the rest of the day alright love. Niall whines and shakes his head even more into his Daddy''s chest.

-do we have to do this here Daddy?

-yes Ni

-the sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll have cuddles babe

Niall huffs and sits up with a pout on his face

-fine

-now don't start pouting love, that will just worsen your punishment. Liam would you like to do the honors or do you want to take turns

-yeah, go ahead and start since you're the more nurturing one and I'll finish it off

Zayn scoots over the bed, guiding a hesitant Niall over his lap, completely bare with his dick touching Zayn's. Niall is already getting hard just from the idea of what's about to happen, he hates to admit it but he love his Daddy's spankings. Liam's a little bit more because he hits harder and Niall usually always cums from Liam's spankings solely especially when he makes Liam really angry at him.

-you know the drill Ni, legs apart, I want to see that pretty plug that's still snug in that beautiful ass of yours

-yes Daddy

Niall spreads his legs, the purple butt plug still trapped inside his gaping hole from last night. Niall isn't a bit bothered by this though because he's had thicker butt plugs inside of him for longer. He enjoys the feeling of being full and excited because spankings are even more pleasurable when his hole is stuffed. Niall bites his bottom lip and prepares for the first slap that is landed to his pale arse making Niall jerk up and let out a moan.

Liam and Zayn make eye contact and nod as Liam leaves for a second only to come back with a leather belt in his hand before sitting next to Zayn on the bed, passing him the belt and kissing Zayn's cheek as he watches the boy receive is punishment.

-stay still love

-how many Li

Zayn asks.

-give him 15, I'll finish with 5, if he's good then we'll leave it at that but if he acts up later on I'll give him another 20 tonight

With that, Zayn lands another smack on Niall's left cheek, and then the right and then the left, making Niall's ass bright red with each endearing slap. After the first 10 Niall is pleading with Zayn to end it.

-Daddy no, I can't take anymore, the butt plug is right on my prostate

-10 more to go, and then we'll take it out okay babe

Zayn rubs Niall's small but femininely cute bum before he continues on, hitting Niall again harshly on his sits spots. Zayn then pulls Niall's hair, tilting his head back and lands the last 3 especially hard and near the butt plug.

-ouch! ow! Daddy please, it hurts so much, I want to cum!

Zayn then pulls Niall's hair, tilting his head back and lands the last 3 especially hard and near the butt plug

-control yourself pet, you're almost done now don't fight Daddy or it will just be harder for you

Liam and Zayn then switch places. Liam roughly standing Niall up by hishair before sitting in Zayn's spot and laying Niall back down on his lap. Smirkingwhen he sees how hard Niall's cock is under him, already seeping out pre cum.

-your mouth is saying one thing, but your cock is saying another, and if you cum without permission. I will spank you harshly and then put hot rub on your ass and make you sit down. Understood?

-yes sir! Please, I'll try not to cum, the spanks just feel so good Daddy, makes my cock so hard for you

Zayn chuckles at Niall's words and passes the belt back to Liam. Niall being so horny and helpless already so early in the morning, but he knows his baby can't help it, after all that is why Niall is the submissive and him and Liam are the dominants.

-such a greedy little slut, we're still not letting you cum, so don't even ask

Liam quickly finishes off his submissive's punishment and Niall is on the verge of tears as he sobs into his dominants bare legs. Liam then lays the sobbing boy down on his back on the bed and spreads his legs wide open so he can reach he butt plug. Zayn rubs Nialls inner thighs, kissing him for comfort as pulling the toy out of the blonde boy isn't going to be the most pleasurable thing at the moment because it's been in there for so long.

Liam then begins pulling the toy out of Niall slowly, making Niall gasp and whimper at the feeling but Zayn continues to stroke the boys cheek, whispering sweet words in his ear of comfort as he kisses down Niall's neck. Liam finally manages to pull the entire toy out of Niall, leaving his hole gaping wide and clenching around air, he watches as the mix of cum and lube pours out of his submissive's beautiful asshole and licks his lips, wanting to dive in and destroy Niall's hole all over again, but restraining himself because he knows how sensitive Niall's hole must feel at the moment.

-I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to disobey so many times yesterday

Niall says with a choked out sob

-shush love you took that so well, such a good boy,now lets get dressed and go have some breakfast with the lads yeah

Liam sits Niall up on his lap and wipes the tears off the blondes face. Liam and Zayn both kissing Niall everywhere, making him hard and fall even more in love with his dominants at the same time

Downstairs........

Louis is happily kneeling on the ground next to his dominant, them both being fully clothed and Louis with a collar around his neck as he is being fed pancakes and sausage from time to time as Harry looks through his business emails on his Ipad just as he sees his mates walk in. Zayn and Liam holding hands as Zayn carries Niall's leash in his hand, Niall crawling behind his dominants. Them being freshly washed and changed after previous events transpired.

-goodmorning lads, breakfast is on the counter

-thanks Haz, it looks delicious as always

-go crawl next to the chair across from Harry and wait for me love

-yes Sir

Niall sniffles and does as he's told, smiling at Louis as Louis gives him a sympathetic look back. Louis and Harry both having heard the punishment earlier.

After a few minutes, Liam and Zayn both come back with three plates of food and three glasses of orange juice.

-here you go baby, sit up and drink, I know you're thirsty from all that crying

Liam says softly, making Harry look up at them with a sympathetic look on his face.

-I see Ni disobeyed you this morning yeah?

-oh no, we're still on punishments from yesterday

Niall looks down and blushes in shame, his cock still being slightly hard as he sips the juice his master is giving him

-thank you Daddy

-you're welcome love

Zayn says with a smirk.

-you want some pancakes babe

-yes Daddy

Niall replies, just as Harry speaks up.

-oh I that reminds me, Louis is still in need of a spanking as well, but I'm taking him into work with me this morning and if he behaves maybe I'll let it slide and give him a reward instead, would you like that love?

-yes please sir, I wan't to wear my pretty collar around your clients so they can all see who I belong to

Harry nods and Zayn smiles at the two.

-he's so well mannered Haz, how'd you do it

-truthfully denying him release, it works every time, when he acts up over and over again to the point where spankings won't do it. I tie him up and bring him to the brink of cumming until he realizes who he belongs to and then begs for release, practically sobbing to cum.

-hmmm maybe we'll have to try that one on you won't we Ni hmm

Zayn says as he feeds Niall a bite of pancake, who shakes his head in making Zayn and Liam laugh.

-what are we going to do with you babe?

Niall mumbles the word "Spanking".

-hmm?

-nothing Daddy

Later that afternoon...........

Liam, Zayn and Niall had went back to they're flat to relax and enjoy the rest of they're Saturday. It being only on weekends now that they're able to relax and enjoy each others companies because during the week days Niall is busy at University even though he doesn't live on campus. Zayn works as a teachers assistant at the local community college as he studies to be a grade school teacher; Zayn always having enjoyed the presence of children and hopes to one day be impregnated one of his beautiful partners or hopes to watch Niall be pregnant one day, whichever comes first.

Liam is the most dominant of them all, not ever wanting to get pregnant, but definitely would love to see one of his boyfriend's swollen with his child so he could care and tend for them at they're every need. Liam is also the breadwinner of they're unique little family, a head nurse at a pediatrics hospital with demanding hours.

Currently, Zayn and Niall are both snuggled up into Liam's chest as they watch Bates Motel on Netflix which seems to now be they're favorite show.

-Daddy I'm tired, can I go upstairs and lay down

-sure baby, do you want us to come tuck you in

-no I just want to sleep, I'm exhausted

Niall smirks at himself as he hurries up the stairs of they're medium sized but fairly comfortable flat and lays in the bed that him and his dominants share, immediately stripping and climbing on top of the bed. His hard on still not being able to go away and Niall knows he's not allowed to touch himself when his dominants aren't around but he feels in so much need, he can't help himself. So he reaches down and strokes his hard cock slightly. Rubbing the clear pre cum over his swollen tip and imagining one of his masters soft, wet tongue gliding over his aching cock.

He begins stroking himself, momentarily stopping for a moment to spit onto his free hand and rub his aching hole. He knows he's too sensitive to be finger fucked at the moment but just rubbing his aching slit will give him some of the satisfaction he desperately needs. Niall then rolls his head back, stroking himself faster and faster as he moans his Daddy's names.

He doesn't even realize how much noise he's making before he's interrupted by his two angry looking dominants. Zayn and Liam both standing next to each other at the doorway, Liam with a large bottle of lube in one hand, and a 12 inch, very thick looking fake cock in the other hand while Zayn has a long black belt in his hands and a smirk on his face.

-such a bad, bad boy, when will you learn

Liam says as he shakes his head and then looks over at Zayn to say something.

-guess we're going to have to make you cum until you can't cum anymore

to be continued..............


	5. Cumming Untouched and Tough Love

-I'm sorry Daddy, please my bum is so sore I can't take another spanking

Niall speaks between choked sobs, feeling bad that he played with himself without permission.

Zayn sighs and hands Liam the belt before walking over to sit on the bed next to Niall, Liam still standing by the door with an angered expression.

-baby I feel like we have to train you all over again, what has gotten into you lately. You know touching yourself without permission is absolutely against the rules Daddy and I have set for you

Zayn says in a soothing voice as he pulls the sobbing boy into his chest, stroking his hair.

-Daddy I know but I just couldn't help myself I needed to cum

-Niall honestly all you had to do was ask for permission babe but instead you lied, that was very selfish don't you think?

Zayn asks before Liam speaks.

-Ni why did you tell us you were going to take a nap when you really came up here to masturbate!! We should spank your arse black and blue until you run out of tears.....

Liam takes a deep breath and looks at Zayn who is giving him a sympathetic look.

-but that would be abuse and we would never do that to you love so we're going to try something else

-we are babe?

Niall sniffles and looks and Liam with wide forgiving eyes.

-Daddy please? I'm so sore, I just wanna sleep

-you weren't sore enough to play with yourself ,were you Ni

-no...but you wouldn't let me cum

Niall says selfishly.

-Niall, you're forgetting your place in this relationship. We are your dominants and we are just doing our job, a job that you asked us to do so for you not to respect your place as a submissive disappoints us and makes us question the whole relationship.

Liam says as he strokes Niall's flushed cheek with his thumb, while Zayn holds Niall who starts sobbing even harder, Zayn now embracing him even tighter into his lap as he rubs circles in his back,

-I'm sorry Daddy, I don't want to end things, I love you both so much, you're my whole world. I love cuddling with you both and I love how you take care of me and I love our relationship and the special love we share between the three of us.

-baby we in the world do you think we would want to in things, we love you we just have to train you better, you're young and it's okay you will learn, that is our job

-Please forgive me for disobeying you and playing with myself....spank me if you have to, I'm sorry Daddy

-let me see your ass baby

-huh Daddy?

-over my lap now, I'm not going to repeat myself love

Niall sniffles and does as he's told not knowing what's going to happen next, Niall still completely naked. Zayn runs his hands over Niall's bum as he rubs his reddened cheeks as he looks over the damage from Niall having a spanking this morning and the afternoon prior. Niall whimpers and flinches because of the soreness.

-Daddy......

Niall says with a whine while Liam get's an idea.

-I have an idea darling, why don't we tie our little boy up, put a cock ring on him and make us watch you wreck my tight hole

-I like that idea baby

Liam replies while cock grows harder just thinking about his submissive being tied up with an aching cock as he makes his other submissive scream as he fucks his tight hole.

Zayn then lays Niall on the bed and Liam leaves the room to go get some more supplies while Zayn begins to kiss Niall to calm him down. He trails down to his neck, leaving love bites making Niall whimper into Zayn's mouth.

-Daddyyyyy it feels so good

Niall whines again, shedding another tear and bites his bottom lip hard as he watches Liam walk in with some thick black rope, cock ring and a chair from the computer

-your punishment is not cumming. No butt plugs or spankings but you're not allowed to cum....can you be a good boy and do that for us babe

-yes Daddy

Zayn wipes Niall's tears as he continues to kiss him, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip before entering the quivering boys mouth.

Liam then lays the items down and climbs on top of the bed. Starting at Niall's thighs. he traces soft gentle kisses up his body. Niall moans and closes his eyes enjoying the sweet touch of both his Daddies dominating him as Liam strokes Niall's cock lightly before putting the vibrating cock ring on making Niall let out a loud moan causing Zayn to shushh him and pull his hair.

-ask to cum and I'll turn the switch on

Liam says in a domineering but soothing voice, causing Niall to whimper and nod his head in obedience.

Zayn hten helps Liam tie the rope around Niall's back and ankles, so that his legs are suspended and hands tied around his back and immediately, Niall starts squirming in the rope, his cock standing straight up and his ass his spread wide open. Niall's cheeks a light pink color and his sore hole aching strangely for cock right now.

Liam carries Niall over a chair which set up in front of their king size bed, Liam pulling Niall's hair back while Zayn adjusts his body so Niall's legs are now on either side of his face.

-such good boy baby, Daddy's good boy

Liam kisses Niall on the lips and stands in front of Liam giving him a sexy smile as he wraps his arms his neck and trails kisses from his lips to his chest.

-Daddy fuck me!

-lets get those clothes off then

Niall bites his bottom lip as he watches his sexy dominants strip the clothes off each other. Liam then lays Zayn on the bed and climbs on top of him, they're toned naked bodies pressing up against each other.

-lube?

-relax my impatient boy, Daddy's gonna take of you

Liam then guides himself in between Zayn's legs and cat licks the slit of Zayn's throbbing cock. Zayn rolls his eyes back and closes them enjoying the feeling of Liam's sweet mouth now bobbing up and down Zayn's long length swallowing all of it, his nose now at Zayn's neatly shaved pubic hairs.

Niall groans at sight, wishing it was his cock being swallowed up by his Daddies mouth like that while Liam moves his mouth faster, his cheeks hallowed onto Zayn's cock as he continues to gag and suck on it.

-oh Daddy, I'm going to cum, may I cum?

-not yet baby, I want you to cum untouched from me plowing into that tight little hole of yours

Liam grabs the lube and a condom from the end of the bed and rips the packet open, sliding the condom onto his length and then pops open the cap to the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his cock and fingers. He then slides one finger into Zayn making him gasp and groan, loving the feeling of his Daddy's finger in his aching hole.

-you like that baby, are you feeling any pain?

Zayn shakes his head and spreads his legs open even further urging his dominant add more fingers.

Liam sees how eager his baby is adds two more lubed slicked fingers, a total of three now in the boys tight arse. Liam continues to thrust in and out of Zayn, scissoring his hole as he opens him up further.

-I'm ready, please Daddy I can't take anymore I need you inside of me

Liam doesn't hesitate another second and holds Zayn down on the bed, Zayn smirking up at Liam as their sex desired eyes meet.

Liam guides the tip of his long lubed cock to Zayn's entrance and pushes himself in making Zayn let out a loud moan as his ass becomes filled completely with thick cock. Liam locks his fingers into Zayn's, their arms above their heads as he thrusts into his boyfriend, his length going all the way in the boys tight ass each time.

-faster Daddy! Harder!

Zayn moans out, leaving Liam to smirk at that and grip Zayn's wrists as he roughly fucks into the dark haired boy, their skin slapping onto each other as the bed shakes.

-I'm going to cum, Daddy please may I?

Zayn shouts out desperately.

-go ahead baby

Liam then grabs a hold of Zayn's hard length and strokes him twice at a face pace and then lets go as they both ride out their orgasms. Liam filling the condom with his hot seed as they both moan into each others mouths and Zayn cums all over his chest untouched.

The two switch positions and Zayn pushes Liam back on the bed, licking the trail of cum from his pelvis to his abdomen before tongue kissing his dominant, swatting a mixture of delicious cum and spit between their mouths.

Niall moans louder at the sight, his cock seeping even more pre cum over his tip just begging from release of the cock ring.

-may I cum Daddy?!

Zayn shakes his head happily as he gets up from his panting boyfriend to walk over to the other one. He mercilessly grabs a tight hold of Niall's short blonde hair, holding his head up so their eyes meet while he flicks on the switch for the vibrating cock ring.

Niall immediately regrets his words, letting out a loud moan into Zayn's mouth as he gives Niall a passionate kiss on the lips before climbing back on top of Liam and dry humping their still semi-hard cocks as they continue to roughly kiss each other, Liams hand having a strong grip on Zayn's bum the whole time.

-such a bad boy we have baby

-I know Li, such a cum slut our little boy is

Zayn smirks as he adjusts his head into the bigger, more muscular man's shoulder and rubs his chest as they watch their submissive moan and squirm onto his chair. Liam licking his lips at the sight.

-I know you want to cum for your Daddies, don't you baby boy

Niall looks at his dominants with a pleading look and moans louder as the vibrations get more intense onto his fiercely hard cock.

-I think our poor boys had enough for the day don't you think, I've never seen him want to cum so bad such a shame we have to stop and take him down from his high

-go ahead and get him babe

Liam gets up and unties the sobbing boy from the chair and lays him down in between him and Zayn. Zayn immediately pulls Niall into his embrace and rubs his back

Niall sobs even harder, just wanting release.

-baby this is your lesson, you need to remember your place, if you can hold out me and your Daddy will give you an abundance amount of orgasms and cuddles now you need to be a big boy or Daddy and I won't hesitate to give you another spanking.

-Daddy I'm sorry I'm such a bad submissive, sometimes I feel like you want to end this relationship....I'm sorry....I....I'm sorry Daddy

-it's okay love it's not your fault, don't make yourself even more upset baby doll your going to make yourself sick

-I just feel like I'm being a bad boyfriend because I wanted to do this but sometimes I can't control myself and I'm a terrible submissive, it's all my fault it's come to this point where you don't know what to do with me

Niall sniffles some more as Liam wipes his tears and kisses his forehead consoling him.

-babe it's not your fault, if anything it's ours because we didn't train each you correctly. I know it's difficult because I was already with you and Zayn at the same time before I brought us together and we knew going in this relationship wasn't going to be easy but we love you so much and we're going to make this work. Even though our sex life may not be the best right now our love life is still flourished and we'll make it work.

-I think we should train him properly Li, from the beginning, starting with orgasm denial which we're already going through and that means we cannot cave in okay baby. But then again this is only if you want to continue this, I wouldn't want this to mess up with we have if it doesn't work out because our love will always be between the three of us and our loving family.

-yes Daddy I want this to work I really do, I promise I'll be good boy for you

Liam and Zayn kiss Niall on the lips simultaneously and then kiss his cheeks. Holding him in their arms between them, Zayn then reaches over and whispers something into his boyfriends ear, Liam nodding his head and whispering something back to Zayn's.

Niall closes his eyes, fidgeting in between his Daddies because of his still extremely hard cock.

-we're going to let you cum baby, but this your last orgasm for an entire week and if you cum without permission we'll make it a whole month

-no Daddy, I don't deserve to cum, you're right I've been a bad boy Daddy

-baby you've been hard all day now, I don't think that that's very healthy

-you need to cum babe?

-it hurts so much Daddy

-I know love, but we'll be gentle, now spread your legs for us baby boy

Niall obeys without a word, then spreading his legs open as Zayn continues to hold him while Liam leans down, gently grabbing the boys aching cock and turns the cock ring off before sliding it off the sobbing boy.

At this point, Niall is feeling overwhelmed with the need to release, but at the same time his body and mind is under his dominants control, Niall being the natural submissive that he is

-may I cum Daddy, please?

Niall says as he lays down Zayns' chest, Zayn then stroking the blonde boys hair while Liam looks at his little boy sympathetically.

Liam then wraps his wet, warm mouth around Niall's cock, bobbing his head back and forth on it harshly but in a loving way causing Niall to let out a loud moan and aggressively spurt himself into the back of his dominants mouth while Zayn kisses his neck.

Liam smiles and swallows it all, giving Zayn and Niall a kiss to taste the Irish boys delicious creamy cum.

-thank you Daddy

-I love you

-I love you too Daddy

-and I love both of my sexy men so much, now why don't we order some Chinese take out and shower our little boy with cuddles, hows that sound babes

-I'd like that very much Daddy

-alright, I'll go get the menu loves

Liam gets up, putting his sweatpants back on a a white beater that's covering his glistening muscles before jogging downstairs to the kitchen.

Fourty-five minutes later, the doorbell rings and Zayn goes to get the food, he pays the delivery boy and takes the bags to the kitchen where Niall is sitting on Liam's lap in front of the telly.

-here we go babe, orange chicken for Li, kung pao chicken for me and shrimp and chicken lo mein with extra egg rolls for my baby boy Niall

-thank you Daddy

-thanks babe

Zayn adds.

They all then sit around and eat, Zayn and Liam feeding Niall food once in a while, showering him with an abundance of love and kisses even though he plenty capable of feeding himself but Liam and Zayn love spoiling their sub. Liam and Zayn even having given their sub a credit card even though Niall doesn't have a job. The two dominants give Niall whatever he wants as long as it puts a smile on the cheerful boys face.

Just then the doorbell rings and Liam goes to open the door to see three young looking boys, a tall brunette with deep dimples and a childishly cute smile standing at the door next to a blonde boy with a black lip ring who two has two leashes in his hand, one connected to the brunette and another connected to a blue haired boy who's looking down at the ground with a big bloody bruise on his lip.

-hello, can I help you?

Liam asks with an off expression on his face, while Niall walks towards Liam with Zayn by his side, curious to see who's at the door and hides behind his dominant when he sees who it is.

-Daddy?

Niall asks for his Daddy with fear in his voice and lays his head in Zayn's shoulder.

-what's wrong babe? Do you know them?

-he's my.....

to be continued..............


	6. S*x Toys and Gaping Holes

-babe answer me, do you know them?

Niall hides his face further in his boyfriends chest, not wanting to say a word

-Niall? is that you mate?

Ashton asks causing Luke to swat him harshly on the bum making him jerk up and remember his place.

-did I tell you to open your fucking mouth cunt!

Ashton shakes his head in fear.

-use your words!

-no Sir, you didn't

-I thought so

Niall widens his eyes and detaches himself of Zayn's embrace before going upstairs.

-can we help you?

Zayn asks irritably.

-yeah, we're a little lost, I'm looking for 38 Grenshaw Drive

Liam raises his eyebrows as he notices the two frightened boy's standing beside the blonde one before replying to the dominant.

-okat well that's on the next street over, make a right once you exit this street and it's right there

-I see you're a fellow dominant?

Zayn asks politely, receiving an ignorant response from the blonde boy.

-that's pretty rude of you to ask me that don't you think, it's none of your damn business

-watch your fucking mouth!

-whatever man, thanks for the directions

Luke walks away, hands still on leashes of both boys as he goes back to his car. Liam making a disgusted face as he slams the door before turning back to his dark haired boyfriend.

-that was strange Li

-I don't even want to talk about it, where's our Nialler

-over here Daddy

Niall says with his Irish accent slowly fading by the sadness in his voice.

Liam glances over to the staircase and finds Niall on the bottom stairs biting his nails.

-you do realize you walked away when I was speaking to you yeah. I should punish you right now for that but I'll let it go because somethings obviously bothering you now answer me Niall, who are they?

-you've met them before haven't you Ni

Zayn adds.

-they were my ex boyfriends...and...well...that was my ex dominant. I was with them before I met you and Zayn at Uni. They were my first polyamorous relationship and Luke, the blonde one was really abusive to me. He would always leaves deep bruises and scars on my body from punishing me so much and most of the time it would be for no reason and the punishment would be hard and painful or just cause he wanted to slap me around. Even when I used colors and my safe word he would just keep going. He had an anger problem and I told him he needed to get some help, but it just made the abuse worse. My Mom eventually came and got me out of there, and I lived with her for a while. I never saw any of them again, and I've always felt so bad about it because he abused the other two as well.

Niall sighs, taking a deep breath before continuing his story, Liam rubbing his back for comfort while Zayn pulls his head back into his shoulder.

-their names are Ashton and Micheal, he would beat them harshly whenever he got angry, but most of the time he would just hurt me. We were all in love with each other so much we stuck around and unlike me, they had no where to go. One of their parents kicked him out when he found out he was gay and the other is an orphan who was lucky enough to just get a full scholarship to Uni. Luke scares me so much, just being around him brings back bad memories. The look in his eyes when he would hit me, it used to give me nightmares every night untill I went to counseling about it. Ashton is in the same year I am and in some of my classes at Uni. I always try to avoid him because I just feel so bad about everything that's happen, I would've told you guys a long time ago but I honestly just wanted to forget it all happened but then they showed up at our door, it was weird and it scared me shitless.

Niall's eyes start to water, the internal pain coming back to him as he starts to remember some of the horrific experiences of his past relationship.

-that's why the blue haired boy had a busted lip, he was most likely beaten by Luke. There's another boy Calum, he was my ex boyfriend also but I don't want to talk about him, I just hope he got away from Luke.

Niall voice starts to break even further while Liam and Zayn look at their submissives, their hearts nearly breaking in two as they watch their baby boy cry and Liam decides to speak up.

-Ni that must've been terrible to live through, but it's okay now, we're here and we won't let him hurt you ever again alright love

-I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Niall, you didn't deserve any of it

Zayn adds as he gives Niall a kiss on the lips as Liam picks Niall up in his arms and carries him upstairs to his bed.

Liam then lays Niall down in the middle of their king size bed as usual and Zayn and Liam lay on opposite sides of their submissive as they both cuddle the crying boy in their arms.

-don't cry darling, it's okay now you're safe from harm baby, he can't hurt you anymore

-I just feel so bad that I left them, I'll never forgive myself for it

-it's not your fault Ni, none of it is

-I loved them and I let them down

Zayn and Liam continue to hold Niall in their arms as he talks, Niall finally admit's his abusive past to his boyfriends for the first time. Niall and Zayn eventually falling asleep sweetly on Liam's chest.

The Next Day..............

Harry is sitting downstairs in the living room watching tv with Louis kneeling by his legs, his brown medium length hair being stroked by his dominant

-come here pet, sit next to Daddy

Louis stands up happily, climbing onto the sofa and snuggling up to the love of his life, his head now laying in Harry's lap comfortably.

-yes Daddy?

-I don't have to go into work today so it'll just be me and you darling, what would you like to do?

Louis smirks, a myriad of ideas growing in his head.

-can I please play with myself today Daddy?

Louis bites his lip eagerly waiting his dominants response. Harry sighs and nods, reaching down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before speaking.

-horny this morning I see?

-only for you Daddy,and you never gave me my punishment from yesterday

-I told you if you were a good boy yesterday then I would dismiss it which you were

-but Daddy I wanted the spanking, I deserved it for being such a bad boy

-no you don't and I think you enjoy my punishments a little too much sometimes babe

Louis shakes his head cheekily and leans up as he starts to kiss Harry's neck. he traces kisses along Harry's collarbone making the younger boy shiver at his submissive's touch. Louis smiling fondly, knowing he's got his Daddy right where he wants him and reaches down to stroke his dominants' already growing hard on.

-baby don't be a greedy boy, greedy boys get spankings

-please spank me Daddy, please

Louis whines and Harry clenches his jaw and pulls Louis away from him

-Louis no

-but Sir

-go upstairs, strip, and fuck yourself with your favorite dildo, you know which one I'm talking about

Harry winks at Louis

-I'll be up shortly to join you, I just need to grab a couple things first

Harry says in defeat, having completely gave into his boyfriend.

-okay Daddy

Louis kisses his dominant on the cheek and hurries upstairs smiling the whole way, horny and a little scared at the same time, not knowing what to anticipate once Harry joins him in their bedroom.

Louis immediately rips off all of his clothes, eager and aroused he goes into the drawer by their bed and grabs the toy he loves the most, a dildo clone of Harry's cock from the "clone a willy kit" Harry got from his company.

Louis then lays it on the bed along with a small bottle of lube before sitting down next to it, his cock already becoming rock hard in anticipation.

It takes Harry a little while to come back, but several minutes later, after washing a couple brand new toys he got from his job yesterday. He walks in to see Louis with his back on the bed, legs spread wide apart and the thick lubed dildo going in and out of his tight hole, his ass swallowing all of it everytime Louis pushes it further inside of him.

-fuck, your such a bad boy making Daddy's cock grow so hard like that, keep fucking that ass for me beautiful

Harry smirks and lays the toys on the bed next to Louis, a 7 inch blue vibrator, cock ring, and 12 inch realistic looking vibrating dildo.

Louis glances over to look at the toys Harry's placed on his bed, his eyes widening when he sees the girth of the dildo, it being an unrealistic size and Louis afraid that he won't be able to fit it inside of him.

-is that all going in me Daddy?

-yes it is baby boy, all 12 inches. I can't wait to see it gape your ass so wide for me and then Daddy's gonna fuck into so deep so won't be able to walk tomorrow, how does that sound love

Louis moans at Harry's words along with the rubber cock hitting his prostate so hard, he's not even able to get words out. Harry then slaps his ass hard, making Louis whimper and moan even louder/

-answer me when I'm talking to you slut!

-yes Daddy, I would love for you to fuck my gaping hole with your cock and all those toys Sir

-that's my good boy, now leave the toy in and get on all fours for me baby

Louis smiles at Harry's praises and does as he's told, his tight ass naturally clenching on to the large cock in his ass as he turns over on the bed

Harry strips himself, his cock proudly flinging straight forward when he pulls his boxers down. He climbs behind Louis and collects enough saliva in his mouth before spitting it onto Louis already wet arse, letting it fall down as he slowly pulls the toy out of Louis and watches his spit being swallowed up by the tight rim.

-fuck Louis, I could cum untouched right now just from watching you like this

Louis giggles and bites his lip while Harry grabs the vibrator and turns it on the highest setting before entering it inside his submissive, immediately fucking him roughly with it making Louis scream out Harry's name.

-oh Daddy!!!! Yes, oh please may I cum Sir?!

Harry shakes his head making Louis whine, a large smirk growing on his face as reaches next to Louis to grab the cock ring before sliding it on the poor boys aching hard length making Louis whimper, his reddened face falling face down on the pillow below him.

-not yet baby, I'm not anywhere near done playing with you with yet and I want Daddy's little cum slut to enjoy all of this, yeah babe?

Louis whines again, making Harry's patience fall flat.

-Daddyyyyy please, I want to cum for you so badly

Harry slaps Louis bum harshly, making his ass turn bright red before leaning himself over Louis, grabbing his hair tightly so he can turn Louis head to face him, Louis blue eyes starting to water

-no more whining or I will end all of this and whip you till you color red so behave, understood!

Louis bites his bottom lip harder, nodding his head in obedience only making Harry slap his bum again reminding the submissive that he needs to answer him abruptly.

-yes Daddy, I'll be a good boy

Harry continues to thrust the toy into Louis arse, watching his ass open and close as he pulls the toy in and out of the withering boy, he slaps Louis ass repeatedly with his free hand making Louis scream out in pleasure and pain. Harry licks his lips at the sight, loving to see his boyfriend so hot and vulnerable like this.

He hen quickly pulls the vibrator out of Louis clenching hole, not even giving the submissive the chance to catch his break before lubing up the giant vibrating dildo, turning it on and slowly entering into the moaning boy.

-Daddy!!!!!!!

-you like that baby, you like Daddy repeatedly hitting your prostate as I fuck you with this thick cock, you're such a cum slut for me aren't you pet, you love it when Daddy fucks that tight little hole don't you

Louis screams in response, loving when his Daddy talks dirty in third person to him. Louis nodding his head vigorously as he drools onto the sheets, his mouth hanging wide open from the large intrusion and vibrations rubbing so wonderfully against his prostate.

Harry looks down at the pink hole being invading by big toy as he pulls it out halfway before dripping another trail of spit into his Louis gaping ass, making Louis shiver and moan at the same time.

-such a good boy taking that big cock like that, Daddy's good boy

Harry praises, making Louis moan before reaching down to touch his hard aching cock, his tip so swollen it hurts from the wanting release so badly but Harry immediately slaps Louis hands away and gives him 5 hard spanks making Louis cock harden even more.

-Daddy please, please, please, please, may I cum!!!!!

Louis begs, his vision completely blurred out in pleasure.

-not yet love, Daddy's going to fuck you until I say you can cum so don't ask me anymore, I'll let you know when I want you to have release

Louis whimpers again, not being able to wait much longer, his length feeling so swollen around the cock ring.

-please fuck me Sir, please! I can't take it anymore, I need your cock inside of me Daddy!

Harry shakes his head, smirking at his desperate submissive

-patience love, don't make me punish you. Daddy wants to see you cum hard as I fuck you while you nice and hard, can you be a good boy and do that for Daddy?

Louis moans in response, his head completely falling into sub space, a strong hold that Harry has had over him since they started dating

Harry decides to let Louis response go and pulls the toy out of the boys wet hole, lube and saliva dripping out as it gapes wide open. Louis soaked ass now clenching from the empty feeling, making Harry lick his lips in adoration.

-did you take your pill today love?

Louis shakes his head, wanting to punch himself in the face because he would love nothing more than for Harry to go bareback and cum hard inside him but he completely forgot to take his birthcontrol today.

Harry sighs and climbs off the bed leaving the horny boy on the break of tears. He looks around, trying to find the box of condoms that they don't normally use. Two minutes later he finds one golden magnum packet in one of his coat pockets and checks the expiration date to make sure it's fine along with the pinch test to check for air bubbles. He then walks back towards the bed and finds Louis panting pitifully, his reddened ass pointed up high in the air and flushed body sweating as he waits to be penetrated by his Master's big cock.

Harry kisses Louis on the cheek and strokes the impatient boys hair in comfort before crawling behind the Louis open ass. He rubs the submissive's sensitive hole before entering three fingers inside him, making Louis scream in blissful agony while he simultaneously rips the condom packet open with his teeth and glides it onto his long cock with his free hand.

Louis whimpers, knowing he can't ask to cum but is on the verge of losing control. He doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself once his boyfriend enters his thick hard cock into him.

Without warning, Harry enters his hard cock into Louis tight ass. Louis screaming out Harry's name as his hole swallows Harry's entire length. Harry immediately begins to thrust roughly into his submissive, abusing the boys prostate with every movement making Louis a whimpering mess underneath him.

-Daddy, yes!!!!! Right there, fuck Daddy your cock feels so good inside me!!!!!

Harry smiles sexily as he reaches down over Louis perky reddened ass to whisper in his ear.

-such a good boy for Daddy, taking all of me so well, Daddy's going to let you cum in a minute yeah

Harry eyes start to roll to the back of his head as the pleasure grows more and more intense. The dominant slowing down his pace now, pulling out of Louis repeatedly making Louis hole gape open and clench back shut everytime Harry reenters his thick cock back into him

Louis screams and moans incoherent words at the overwhelming receptiveness and bites hard on the pillow underneath him as he screams his dominants name over and over again.

-Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! ahhh Daddy, right there! Please don't stop! Daddyyyyy!

-that sends the dominant over the edge as he cums into the condom and roughly pulls the cock ring off of his boyfriend making Louis spurt the white substance everywhere and moan loudly, his heart beating almost too fast to breath at the intensiveness of everything that just happened

to be continued..................


	7. Sucking Daddy's Cock In The Bathroom

Three weeks later

Louis gets up in the middle of the night and runs into the bathroom after waking up nauseous. He opens the lid of the toilet, feeling the need to push something out of his stomach and cringes when he feels something coming up his throat, but freezes in fear when he tastes blood instead.

Harry immediately jumps out of bed, running to the bathroom at the sound of Louis coughing and cringes when he sees blood in the toilet. He then quickly grabs a towel and holds it over Louis face when he starts to see blood coming out of Louis nose as well.

He doesn't even think twice before picking Louis up and carrying him in his arms as out of their house and to the car while shushing a crying Louis.

Once he lays Louis in the backseat, he tells him to keep his head back despite the whimpers and pleads he hears from him about not wanting to go to the hospital which is quickly stopped by threats of getting pulled over Harry's knee.

Once they've arrived at the hospital, they wait in the emergency room for five minutes before Louis is rushed into a private room by a couple of Nurses. An hour later, Harry is informed by one of the Doctor's that the bleeding had stopped and Louis was going to be okay and that the bleeding was most likely caused by an overdose of aspirin or a possible STI. They promised Harry that they would test for almost everything, which only made the man more nervous but all he can do is wait at this point

............................................................................................

Zayn had to go to work early for a teachers meeting and Liam doesn't have to be at work till later, so he decided to take Niall out for a bit of shopping with him an once they arrive at the mall, the two then walk into together, Niall held by a leash. They go in a few stores, starting with a clothing store and Liam let's Niall pick out a few things for himself along with Zayn but after a while Niall quickly becomes impatient Liam tries his best to relax him.

-such a good boy for Daddy today, my good little submissive

-Daddy?

-yes pet?

-I have to go to the bathroom

-alright love, lets just ring these up first yeah

Niall nods, but can't help himself but feel the need to cum, he's been wanting to be fucked all morning ever since he took a shower with his dominants this morning before Zayn went to work. Zayn ad rimmed him while Liam fingered him, then afterwards the dominants put a vibrating egg in Niall's bum and turned it on the lowest agonizing setting, telling Niall that he couldn't cum until tonight when Zayn gets home.

His ass has been driving him crazy all day, the vibrator is right on his prostate and he's had to stop myself from cumming three times now. Niall knows the remote is in Liam's pocket and is trying to be a good boy today so Liam will raise the vibrations and let him cum. Right now he's figuring that maybe if he sucks Liam's cock that he'll get a reward?

-Daddy, may I have permission to suck you off?

Niall asks, whispering into Liam's ear seductively, making the man chuckle deeply.

-Ni not in here, wait till we get home now go on you said you had to go pee, keep postponing and I'll make you wait until you we get home for that

Niall whines in response and purposely go into the handicapped stall, taking a leak as he desperately trie to fight myself from pulling the vibrating egg out of his bum.

-Daddy can you come in here for a second? I've got myself caught in me zipper and it hurts.

Liam shakes his head, smiling at his submissive with a wide grin. For the blonde being 21 years old, he sure can act 12 sometimes, which is why he refers as his boyfriends as Daddy only. Niall has an adoration with being treated like a little boy and has an ageplay kink.

Liam then walks in the large stall and Niall daringly pushes him up against the wall, kissing down his torso along the lines of his vneck shirt. He then trail kisses up his neck, licking and sucking on every one of his sexy moles and birth marks making Liam a moaning mess. In response, Liam manhandles Niall, grabbing his ass and rubbing my thighs as his large hands pull down the rest of his already unbuckled pants and boxers, exposing Niall's hard cock.

-get on your knees baby and suck Daddy's cock like a good boy

Nial obey's without hesitation and unzips Liam's trousers, then pulling out the long cock out. He then licks his lips before wrapping his mouth around the tip all while Liam roughly pulls on his short blonde hair, pushing Niall's head up and down his length making him gag and choke at the size.

-look up at me when you suck Daddy's cock, I shouldn't have to tell you that pet

Liam says roughly, then pulling the boy's hair tighter with one hand and reaching down to slap Niall's ass with the other hand. Niall is quick to do as Liam says, looking up at the man with tears escaping his blue eyes as he continues moving his head in a steady motion, up and down Liam's cock.

He slurps and suck shard on Liam'ss hard length as Liam tilts his head back in awe. He soon shoots his hot load into Niall's mouth. Spit and cum drooling down the sides of Niall's now pink and plump lips, from sucking Liam's cock so well.

Liam the presses Niall's head down on his entire cock one last time, making Niall's face and eyes turn bright red as he struggles to breathe.

His cock is now rock hard as he gags on Liam's cock which gets him off solely and he feels himself wanting to release. Liam then grabs his boy's cock, holding it tightly as cum fights to come through his aching slit, making Niall whine.

-Daddyyyyy

-your ass is mine when we get home, understood! Did you think I wouldn't take notice to you tricking me into the bathroom. You're lucky your suck a cockslut or else I'd spank you right now.

Liam says with a groan as he lifts Niall up, whispering in his ear in the most seductive way about what's going to happen later tonight.

-yes Daddy, I'm sorry

-I don't want to hear it love, now pull up your pants and clean yourself up. We'll finish up shopping and then can go home pet. Daddy gets off around 6 and I'm sure he'd love to help me with your punishment.

The couple then washes their hands before walking out the bathroom, Niall wobbling behind Liam, his buldge clearly being shown through his tight jeans.

.............................................................................

Later that night when they finally get home, Liam is quick to pick up Niall and carry him upstairs, then and pulling the boy on his lap across the edge of the bed. Liam holds his arms back as Niall tries to fight me but fails as Liam smack Niall's arse several times in a row, making the boy yelp in pain each time. Niall starts to whine loudly, begging for Liam to stop but doesn't use his safe word. His cock only grows harder with each smack and Liam just licks lips at the boy's delicious reddened arse.

-Daddy please no more, I've learned my lesson!

-since when do you tell me what to do slut, you've just earned 10 more. Daddy's going to spank you until you cum, hows that sound

Niall moans loudly now, his ass perked higher in the air as he awaits another hard slap onto his already sore ass. Liam then reaches in his pocket and turns the vibrations in Niall's vibrating egg higher and Zayn can be heard coming through the door.

to be continued..................


	8. Begging To Be Fucked

A/N-This particular chapter switches from character pov to third pov.

.........................................................

Louis pov-I wake up in a hospital bed next to Harry as he strokes my hair gently. I start to speak but croaks just come up and Daddy tells me to shush and go back to sleep, but I whisper him I can't and beg him to fix the little problem under my hospital gown and Daddy just looks at me with a huge smirk on his face before getting up and locking the hospital room door. 

Harry pov-I walk back over to my submissive and he watches me with lust in his eyes as I get closer and closer to his sexually frustrated looking body.

-what are you gonna do to me Daddy?

He says to me with total submission in his voice. I climb onto the bed, pressing my body on top of him and as our crotches rub against each other, my boner getting bigger with every squeak and moan Louis lets out and I finally answer his question

-I'm gonna make you feel better baby, let Daddy do his job

I completely submit to Daddy, letting him do whatever he wants to me because I know he always makes me feel special and so high whenever he touches me. I watch Harry as he takes off his shirt, revealing his tan skin and toned muscles and I feel my boner hardening even further. He then caresses my body, rubbing his hands all over me like I'm a birthday present. I let out a horny whine only receive a light slap on my thigh.

-be patient love, Daddy wants to embrace all of you

I close my eyes and relax as I feel Harry's hands over every inch of my body, his touches send shivers down my spine and makes my hole clench open and close in anticipation.

-Daddy's going to make his baby boy feel so good

I moan loudly as Harry lifts up my hospital gown and begins to suck on my length, slobbering and choking on it purposely. I tilt my head back and groan in pleasure as Daddy continues to blow me hard. He continues to suck harshly on my tip, popping it tightly with this over and over again sending me over the edge.

-may I cum Daddy?!!!??

-go ahead love

I cum into Daddy's mouth hard and he looks at me with his big green orbs as he swallows all of it in one gulp. I moan loudly at the sight, panting as he just stays at me with that signature devilish smirk on his face.

-Daddy I want you, I need you so bad....

-I don't have a condom baby so we can't go too far, alright pet

-okay Daddy

..........................................................................

Zayn pov-I walk in the house with two boxes of pizza after a long stressful day and I just want to be with the two loves of my life. I place the pizza on the kitchen counter and as I walk up the stairs of our flat I hear the sounds of moans and whimpers along with some pretty loud smacks. I see Niall has gotten himself in trouble today as I shake my heads and walk down the hall to our room. I walk in and see Niall crying across Liam's lap as he finishes spanking him, giving two last hard smacks on the bum before holding him up in his lap and comforting the sobbing submissive.

-such a bad boy, were you disobeying Daddy again today

-yes Daddy, I'm sorry

-I think our baby boy was still a little impatient from this morning. Liam, you didn't take the vibrator out did you?

-no babe, I told him he had to wait until you got home and after his actions today I should put a cock ring on him and leave it on all night

Niall whines, nudging his head further into Liam's chest as he tries to hide his embarrassed flushed face from his other Daddy. Zayn walks over closer to him and lifts up his chin up, his memorizing hazel milky brown eyes meeting his submissives bright blue ones.

-what did you do to make Daddy have to give you a spanking love

Niall shakes his head in protest only for Liam to give him another smack on the bum once again

-don't make me bend you over my knee again, now tell Daddy what you did

-I was being a greedy little cumslut in the mall day and I sucked Daddy's cock in the bathroom, but we also bought some toys from Spencer's and some clothes for you Daddy

Niall says trying to change the subject and Zayn sits down on the edge of the king size bed next to his two boyfriends, Niall still sitting cutely in Liam's lap while Zayn strokes his blonde hair and leans closely to his ear as he whispers into it.

-bet your cock is so hard for Daddy, I know you want to cum so bad with that egg vibrating so hard on your prostate like that, feels so unbearable doesn't it baby

Niall shivers and moans as he begins to suck marks onto Liam's tanned skin,

-just begging to be fucked huh?

-please fuck me Daddy! please I'll be a good boy! I won't cum without permission

Niall begs as his bottom lip being bitten so hard by his top lip it goes pale.

-patience my horny boy, where's those toys you brought today babe?

Zayn asks Liam with a smirk on his face.

-I washed them and put them away in the special drawer

-well go get them because I plan on making the both of you cum all over me tonight. But for now lets have dinner first yeah, I bought some pizza.

Niall tries to get up off of Liams lap but winces in pain and Liam immediately swoops him off his feet, carrying him downstairs in his arms like a baby. Niall happily wrapping his arms around Liam's neck as they walk down the stairs to the bottom floor of their flat and Zayn's arms around Liam's wait the whole time.

An hour later...........

Niall pov-I watch Zayn roughly throw me on the bed as he starts to undress me, his eyes locked to mind the whole time. Liam strips himself quickly and grabs me before placing me on top of him, his back on the bed and my back on top of his chest as he spreads my legs open wide leaving me vulnerable for my Daddies to do whatever they want to me. I feel his cock hardened underneath my ass as he whispers dirty things to me. Telling me how he loves it when I gag and choke on him while I deepthroat him, how good of a little cock slut I am for Daddy, or how he can't wait to stuff his big cock into my little tight hole.

I didn't even realize Zayn had left the room because without warning I feel the vibrations in my ass stop and Zayn pulling out the egg out of me before simultaneously putting a cock ring on me and entering two lubed slicked fingers inside of me, scissoring my abused hole wide open making me whine and beg for more.

-Daddyyy please

Liam bites and sucks on the bottom on my ear before whispering to me in his deep seductive voice

-good little boys wait to cum

Liam pov-I feel Niall tremble on top of me as I continue to whisper dirty things in his ear. I spread my baby's legs opened wider and put one of my hands over the moaning boys both as Zayn fingers Niall's now wet hole mercilessly.

Zayn pov-I smirk at my two sexy men as I purposely move my lubed fingers very slowly in and out of Niall's hole making him whine in such a desperately hot way. I get off the bed quickly and grab two condoms from my night stand, ripping one open with my teeth and the other one with my hands before putting them both on each of Liam and I's now extremely hard cocks. I immediately enter myself inside Niall, his mouth busting wide open speechless.

Niall pov-I scream and moan into Liam's hand as Zayn thrusts himself quickly in and out of my hole. I feel so sore and sensitive from the vibrator filling my ass all day but the pleasure I feel from Daddy's cock makes me completely forget about the pain. Before I know it Liam has also entered himself inside of me, my lube slicked hole being penetrated by both of my Daddy's large cocks now. My tight ass feels so full but so needy at the same time. I loved being fucked rough and hard.

And if as almost my Daddy's are reading my mind, Liam grabs on my short blonde hair tightly and Zayn roughly clasps my jaw, looking me dead in the eyes as both of them fuck me balls deep. I scream loudly as my prostate gets stimulated nonstop by two thick cocks as I feel the unbearable need to cum.

-fuck, such a good boy taking both of Daddies cocks so well

-I think our good little boy has earned a nice hard orgasm don't you think babe

Zayn nods his head with a smirk and reaches down to Niall's neck, sucking and biting on the previous love bites he gave his baby earlier, making him even more of a whimpering, panting mess

-what are you baby? Say it loud as you cum for us

-Daddy's little cum slut, I'm Daddy's little cum slut!!!!

Niall pov-and with that I moan at the top of my lungs as Liam pushes the cock ring off of me while Zayn strokes my hard length at a fast pace making me cum all over the three of our sweaty, hot bodies. I start to feel something warm inside of me and I don't think twice about it until I realize that Zayn had put a condom on both him and Liam. So why do I feel something warm and wet inside me? Oh no, the condom broke.

...........................................................................................

Louis pov-Daddy begins to stroke my length in a fast pace as I stroke his even faster making Daddy mumble moans and grunts into my shoulder. I can't even speak words because Daddy keeps rubbing his thumb over my slit repeatedly and it's making it my breathing shorten in pleasure. I don't wait another second before asking for permission for the second time in the last hour.

-oh Daddyyy, please may I cum sir?

I moan in whispers, trying to be discreet although my brain constantly forget where I am as Harry moans the words "cum for Daddy" and I fall into a complete state of bliss. After Daddy cleans me up with some tissues and fixes my hospital gown along with his clothes, we lay there for a while. We then hear a knock on the door and Daddy gets up to open it. A brunette man with brown eyes walks in behind Daddy with a serious face and I look to my dominant for comfort as the Doctor begins to speak.

-hello Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles. I'm Dr. Xander and I'll be monitoring you over the course of your stay. We've gotten the test results back, all of them coming back negative

-that's great! So when can Louis be discharged?

-not so fast Mr. Styles, now the tests we administered to Mr. Tomlinson coming back positive isn't the worse thing we could see because it means that he doesn't have any Sti's or Std's and his liver and kidney are fine but Mr. Tomlinson, for you to have bled so much from both your nose and stomach we would like to keep you here for a couple more days, possibly test for cancer and things like that because do to your symptoms we really don't think it was just a normal nose bleed.

Louis looks at his boyfriend in fear and Harry immediately rushes over to the hospital bed to hold his submissive tightly and console him.

-it's alright love, everything's going to be okay

-I'll leave you two alone in private, I'll be back later to check up on you and take some more blood okay Louis and if you need anything just press the buzzer and one of the nurses will come

-thank you Dr. Xander

The Doctor then walks out of the room and Harry immediately starts to kiss up and down his baby's neck making Louis giggle lays his head on his dominants chest. Harry strokes his submissive's light brown hair, giving him kisses on the top of his head every once in a while in a sweet loving way. The S&M couple just cuddle in the bed for a moment, enjoying each others presence and completely forget the environment they're in. As long as they're together and have each other, nothing else matters to the two men that are madly in love with each other.

-Daddy, what if somethings wrong with me? What if I'm really sick?

-don't say that love everything's going to be okay and I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side, I Iove you Louis

-I love you too Sir

-we're alone babe, and in this circumstance I'm giving you permission to call me Harry okay love?

-sorry Daddy..I...I, I mean Harry

-there you go baby

-Sir?, I'm thirsty

-there's some water right next to you, would you like me to poor you a glass love?

-can you sneak me something good from the cafeteria? Please Daddyyyy?

Louis asks with an adorable smiling on his face earning a sigh from Harry and a kiss on his forehead before Harry gets off the bed, walking to the door.

-I'll be right back Lou, be a good boy for Daddy okay?

-yes Daddy, always your good boy

-that's my baby

Harry pov-I smile and get up to go get my baby boy a drink. As I walk down the hospital hall I see a blue haired boy with bruises all over him standing against the wall next to a door to another room with tears running down his face. He's not in a hospital gown so I know he's not a patient, I'm guessing he's mourning over somebody in the room.

I know its none of my business and I should keep walking but I can't help notice a collar on the boys neck, he must be a submissive. I walk over to him to greet him and he immediately lowers his head at my presence, yup he's a submissive.

-hello there love, my name's Harry

-hi um uh my name is Micheal....Sir

-I'm sorry but I can't help but notice that your crying, are you alright?

-yes Sir...I...I um I'm fine Sir, I was just...um I have to go back in my room now, before Master comes back

-well very then I'll leave you at that, fancy meeting you Micheal and I hope you feel better soon

Harry says in a sweet and calm voice, soothing the fragile looking boy.

-thank you... for uh caring Sir

Harry smiles fondly at the boy and as he reaches to give Micheal a reassuring pat on his shoulder, the boys blonde dominant walks over and pushes the curly haired dominant off of his submissive.

-get your bloody hands off of my submissive!

-I was just trying to comfort him and by the looks of it that's something you obviously don't do

In the back of Harry's mind he knows he really shouldn't be touching an owned sub, but he just just wanted to do something, anything that would make the boy look up from the ground and feel better about himself.

-it's none of your damn business what I do with my submissive

-I'm sorry Sir

Micheal says with a yelp as Luke harshly smacks the sniffling boys bum.

-oh you'll be sorry when we get home, your lucky were in a hospital or else I'd beat your ass so bad you'll wind up in Calum's place

-hey now that won't be necessary, no need to beat your sub I'm sure he's had enough of your abuse

Luke clenches his jaw and steps closer to the other dominant, his own submissive flinch with fear as his dominant tries to threaten the tall man with his presence making Harry chuckle with his deep charming voice, his dimples clearly showing in amusement.

-don't try to threaten me, you will surely lose

Harry pov-I say with a smirk on my face and with that I walk away, running my fingers through my long hair through as I hurry to go get my waiting submissive something good to drink.

to be continued.................


	9. Are We Ready to Have A Baby?

Harry goes into the cafeteria and walks towards the Starbucks line, waiting behind the few people in front of him. Once Harry reaches the front of the line he orders a venti green tea latte for Louis and a grande black coffee for himself. He has a feeling it'll be a long night of waiting while the doctor's try to find out what's wrong with his boyfriend.

After he pays the cashier and receives his drink, Harry walks over the the side counter to add his own sugar and cream and ends up accidentally bumping into someone on the way there, almost spilling the drinks on both of them.

-I'm so sorry Sir, excuse me

The stranger says.

-no, it's my fault, I'm sorry I'm such a clutch

-no you're not, I wasn't watching where I was going

Harry smiles deeply at the handsome brunette man with brown eyes, and the man blushes at the sight of Harry's dimples as they both continues fix their drinks on the counter of the Starbucks stand.

-I'm sorry I didn't catch your name

-it's Harry, Harry Styles, and you?

-my name is Josh, Josh Devine

The older man says, purposely flirting with Harry

-so what are you here for?

-I came to check up on a old mate, he's in pretty bad shape, been beat up pretty bad by his spouse to the point where he passed out and was rushed to the intensive care unit

-that's terrible, I'm very sorry to hear that

-it's alright, I plan on getting him out the relationship and try to convince him to move in with me, but right now I'm just glad he's alive

Quick Back Story-

Josh was Niall's childhood friend and just two years apart, Josh being the oldest, they grew up together and were inseparable. They eventually became each others first same sex experience, discovering the world of BDSM together.

However Josh and Niall haven't spoken to each other since they graduated and there's alot to catch up on. Not too long after Niall left Luke, Josh met the dominant one day at a coffee shop and they dated shortly after. Eventually Calum, Micheal and Ashton become his partners as well and he started to fall hard for them.

Josh ended up being a little pain slut and enjoying the extremely rough sex, which Luke couldn't have been more happier about.

Eventually the abuse elevated to a very unhealthy level and Luke started to leave noticeable bruises making Josh leave in fear just as Niall once did. Luke ended up banning his three submissive's from ever having contact with Josh again, although before Josh left, he begged Ashton(the only one who usually speaks up for the group)to contact him if something ever happened to one of the boys and sadly it finally has.

Niall has no clue that his best mate used to date his ex boyfriend, let alone suffer from Luke's abuse just as he once did. He hasn't talked to him since he started University.

...............................................................

 

-well I hope he's okay mate. I actually have to get back to my boyfriends, he's having some tests done on him after having coughed up al ot of blood and I don't want to leave him for too long but nice to meet you.

-you too and I hope your boyfriend is okay, I'll probably see you around, I sort of have an addiction for Starbucks

Harry chuckles, giving the kind young man a small smile before walking away.

-yeah me too, I'll see you around then yeah

.................................................................

Liam and Zayn are currently sandwiched with Niall in between them and both of their cocks still shoved tightly into Niall's ass. Zayn and Liam start to panic when they see Niall's face go blank white as he starts to whimper in fear.

-Ni? what's wrong love, talk to me?

-I...I think I feel something wrong

-feel what babe?

Liam asks

-like something inside me ripped like I'm bleeding, I think the condom broke

Niall's words make Zayn immediately lift himself up off of Niall and spread his legs open as he pulls himself out the whimpering blonde slowly. Liam pulling himself slowly out Niall, with Zayn's careful help.

-shit Liam!

-what!

-the condom broke, you didn't feel that?!

-no I thought I was just feeling the sensation through condom because you bought the ultra thin trojan pack remember

-I did, but I'm starting to realize both of us fucking Niall at the same time with ultra thin condoms wasn't the best idea

Niall starts to panic, hyperventilating and climbing off of Liam's lap as he crawls to the other side of the bed, his breathing starting to become labored

-baby come here, it's okay

Liam and Zayn maneuver themselves towards the side of the large bed towards Niall and hold the sensitive boy tightly, everyone still being completely naked. Niall has always been extremely sensitive and fragile, he's been through alot which is why Zayn and Liam coddle him like a little boy. Their special little family just clicks that way.

-why are you so upset love? Are you worried about becoming pregnant, cause we can always go get the plan b pill Niall.

-I don't know Sir, I mean I'm only 21 I'm not ready to have a baby. I know we talked about us starting a family before but I always thought Zayn would be the one to get pregnant first. But when I felt cum spill inside of me I panicked because then I remembered I didn't take my pill this morning because we took that shower and then Liam and I left to go to the mall and I completely forgot to take it!

Niall says irrationally, completely ignoring his dominants simple solution. Zayn rubs the sensitive boys back as Niall grips on to him tightly while Zayn continues consoling the hyperventilating submisisve from his impending anxiety attack.

-it's going to be okay baby, I need you take deep breaths for me pet, nice and slow now, breath in and out

Niall listens to his dominants as he tries to calm himself down.

-I'll go get you the morning after pill and everything will be fine alright, I promise you it's okay

Liam lifts up Niall's chin and gives him a kiss on the lips while Zayn lays him back down on the bed, kissing up his neck as he lovingly sucks and bites on all of Niall's sweet spots making Niall whine.

-shushbaby, let your Daddies make you feel better

Zayn pov-Liam switches places with me and starts to kiss Niall's sweet spot again as I lean down in between my baby boy's legs and lift each one over my shoulder. I face my torso down on the bed and lay in between Niall legs, my head right in the front of my submissive's cum dripping hole. I then start to vigorously lick long delicious stripes up and down his tight pink hole with my tongue making Niall scream and moan loudly.

Liam roughly pulls his hair back and I hold his legs open even wider as he tries to fight me from pleasure. I slurp Liam's hot cum out of Niall's gaping ass, it now being wide open for me from my tongue fucking it in and out as I tease my horny little submissive. Niall cums untouched for the second time tonight and I immediately reach up to suck as much cum off the tip of his cock and into my mouth as I possible can.

Liam smirks at the sight, automatically knowing where I'm going with this and opens Niall's jaw open as I spit Liam's hot cum down Niall's throat throat. Niall happily swallowing all of it and licks his lips afterwards, looking me in the eyes the entire time.

-fuck baby such a sexy sight, got Daddy's cock so hard again already

-I'm so sore Daddy, I cummed so many times. It felt so good cumming for you Daddy, your cock's felt so good stuffed up my tight ass

Niall says weakly, his voice starting to become faint and his eyes drooping slightly. Liam and Zayn coo at their horny, yet exhausted submissive and take him into the bathroom to clean themselves up before taking Niall back into their bedroom and tucking him into the bed with them.

Niall peacefully falls asleep in between his two Daddy's on the king size bed just as they do every night, except this time with extra cuddles and kisses as they try to calm down the overwhelmed boy from his mini anxiety attack.

Something that hasn't happened in a while but Zayn and Liam make a little unspoken note to each other to get Niall checked out if it happens again anytime soon.

The next morning-

Liam opens the emergency contraceptive revealing the package that holds the one small, white pill inside. Zayn immediately goes for the directions while Liam hands it to Niall with a glass of water. Niall takes a deep breath and looks at the pill with sad eyes.

-Daddy?........I can't do it. I've been thinking about if I do get pregnant, I think I would want to keep the baby. But at the same time I know in our relationship, that this is your choice just as much as it is mine. So I'll take the pill if you want me to.....please don't make me Daddy.

to be continued..............


	10. Screaming In Pleasure

Liam holds Niall in his arms as he starts to cry.

-why are you so upset love, we don't even know for sure yet

Zayn says carefully, trying not to make Niall cry harder than he already is

-baby nobody is making you do this, we bought you the pill because you seemed so upset about being pregnant and we wanted to make you feel better love

Liam adds on as he holds Niall tighter

-I don't know Daddy

Zayn looks at Liam with slight frustration as they try to make light out of the situation.

-but darling you do know that just because you don't take this pill doesn't mean that your pregnant, it will be a couple weeks until we know for sure

-unless you want to actually try for a baby?

Niall smiles at his dominants with glossy eyes, causing Liam to grin widely and kisses his submissive happily.

-you really want to have a baby?!

Liam says joyfully, and Zayn gives him a stern look, urging him to calm down because Niall's emotions can go back and forth at times and he tends to makes irrational decisions and then changes his mind about it later.

-baby listen to me, is this something you are absolutely sure that you want to do because you were very upset about it yesterday

-Zayn's right, I don't want you to just idealize the idea of having a baby without thinking about all the other things that bringing another human being into this world endures. I see a lot of young men and women that I deal with at the hospital who get pregnant because they love the idea of having a cute little baby, but then end up having an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption because it becomes too much for them to handle.

-I know Liam, I know it's a lot and I don't know why I freaked out yesterday but I do want to have a baby with you guys, I love you both so much Daddy. I couldn't fathom myself being with anyone else.

Liam and Zayn smile sweetly at their submissive and Zayn leans himself towards Niall to give him a peck on the lips while Liam presses slow kisses on Niall's shoulder and collar bone making Niall moan.

-mmmm Daddy, that feels so good

Zayn smirks and rubs the already growing hard on in Niall's tight jeans. Liam pushes the blonde boy's body backwards on the bed and whispers dirty things in his ear as Zayn starts to unbuckle his own jeans and pull his pants down.

-already so hard for Daddy, it's so fucking sexy when your so hot and needy like this

Niall pov- I whimper and moan at Liam's seductive words. I feel him start to lick and kiss right below my ear which is such a sensitive spot for me and I almost cum right there but Zayn stops me grabbing my now bare cock. Fuck Daddy knows me so well.

-don't you dare fucking cum, you know very well Daddy and I didn't give you permission!

Zayn shouts as he spanks my thigh hard causing me to yelp before he deliberately sucks and gags on my length sending shivers down my spine. Liam gets off the bed for a second before coming back butt naked with a large ball gag in his hand.

My eyes widen at the sight and Liam smirks at me before tying the gag around my mouth tightly.

-open that fucking mouth, and stick your tongue out flat. I want this in the back of your throat baby. Shake your head if your uncomfortable and nod if your okay.

I nod my head at Liams words while Zayn continues to suck on my cock, holding my balls tightly to prevent me from cumming although the restricted sensation just makes me want to cum even faster.

I want to beg for release but Daddy put the ball gag in my mouth and I know he did purposely so I couldn't ask to cum.

Zayn pov-I give Niall's cock one last long suck before flipping him over and lifting his perky ass high in the air so my submissive is on his hands and knees.

Liam kisses him roughly as I spread his ass wide and lick long stripes over Niall's pink sensitive hole, getting it nice and soaking wet. Liam goes behind me and kisses up and down my back as he rubs my aching hole with his middle finger as I continue to lick teasingly over Niall's hole making him a whimpering mess.

I hear him mumble Daddy over and over again making me want to wreck his tight little hole.

Liam pov-I quickly rummage through our sex toy drawer, getting a vibrating cock ring, bottle of lube, and a 7 inch blue vibrator out before rushing back over to the incredibly sexy scene of Zayn eating out Niall as he moans and drools all over the red and black ball gag. Taking my time, I slide the cock ring over Niall's pre cum leaking cock and press the button turning the vibrations on. Niall screams into the ball gag and pants as his body drops down on to the bed. Zayn lifts our over stimulated submissive's ass back up and gives him a couple swats on his ass for being a bad little boy.

-there's no running away baby you belong to us, move again and me and Daddy will have tie you up and make you cum over and over again

Niall pov-I continue to scream and moan loudly. Between the feeling of the vibrating cock ring restricting me so pleasurably from cumming, the feeling of Zayn licking my ass so slowly and the ball gag so tightly holding my mouth open has me painfully wanting to cum so badly.

I start to shed tears and Liam pulls my hair harshly causing me to let out a low whimper as he licks up my tears and kisses my face all over before biting and nipping on the sides of my neck in such a dominant way, I know they'll be bruises tomorrow.

Zayn pov-I grab the edible pineapple flavored lube and vibrator Liam set on the side of the bed before squirting a couple drops over Niall's tight hole.

I watch as Niall clenches his hole open and closed for me as some of the lube swallows inside his ass and the rest of it drips down the sides of his pink swollen hole. I lick my lips at the sight before turning the vibrator on full speed and ramming it inside of him.

I know my submissive is going to lose his voice by tomorrow because he starts to scream even louder and sobs at the intense feeling as Liam and I chuckle. Liam kisses me on the lips and goes to my ear, telling me he's going to bust my ass open and fuck me relentlessly until my vision goes white.

I groan at his words and he licks the bottom of my lip before smacking my ass and grabbing the bottle of lube as he traces up and down my spine. I continue to fuck my sobbing submissive with the vibrator and I hear him scream out muffled words, begging me to cum.

-what do you say when you want release baby boy

Liam takes the bag gag off the slobbering boy and he screams out "Daddy"

-go ahead and ask us slut!

-may I cum Daddy please!!!!! Please Sir, I'm begging you Daddy Please, I'll be a good boy!!!!!

Niall continues to sob onto the pillow underneath him and I take off his cock ring making Niall immediately spurt his cum all over himself. Niall lets out a incredible loud moan he collapse's onto the bed.

I turn him over leaving the vibrator in his ass and hover over his body, stuffing my thick cock down his throat, his mouth dripping with saliva and eyes blurred out with tears. I start to throat fuck my submissive's warm mouth and Liam climbs behind me so that both of our bodies are hovering over our little boy.

Liam pov-I grab the condom, checking to make sure theres air inside before ripping the package and sliding it on my hard length before squirting some lube on Zayn's hole.

Some of it drips down onto Niall's chest and I reach down to lick the delicious tasting lube off of my Niall's abs causing him to moan on Zayn's cock which I know is making my baby feel so good.

I align myself to Niall's tight ass and push my 9 inch. circumcised cock inside of him as I slowly thrust in and out of my boyfriends tight hole. He moans loudly with each movement and I kiss the back of his neck, slapping his ass as I continue to fuck deep inside him.

Zayn pov-I reach down and grab the back of my submissives head, pushing my cock deeper into the back of his throat as he sucks hungrily on it, I feel his soft, pink lips graze around my hard cock as he looks up at me with wide glistening eyes.

Tears start to fall down the side of his face from being deepthroated so roughly.

-you look like such a fucking slut sucking Daddy's cock like that, you love getting that throat abused don't you baby

Niall moans around my cock sending me to the edge as I cum down his throat and pull myself out of him. Niall swallows all of it as I pull the vibrator out of his ass and he keeps his eyes on me the whole time like a good little boy.

Liam grips my hips harder as he continues to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace and before I know it he's shooting his load into the condom.

He pulls his large cock out of me and lays us both down on the bed next to our panting submissive.

All three of us kiss all over each others hot sweaty bodies and lips and I taste a delicious mixture of cum and lube in my mouth.

Liam gets up to throw the used condom away and comes back with a damp wash cloth and cleans up all three of our used bodies.

We all exchange I love you's before falling into a peaceful nap together, me and Nialls heads laid ontop of Liam's toned chest as usual.

At the hospital-

Louis is sitting in Harry's lap on the hospital bed as they watch tv. Harry plays with Louis hair, kissing his neck every once in a while in a sweet way to remind him he's very much loved.

They sit there for a while enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms before the Doctor comes in with a sympathetic look on his face as usual.

-goodevening you two, how are you feeling Louis?

-I'm alright, just ready to go home is all

Louis says with a soft, squeaky voice from his throat being kind of sore from heavily making out with his dominant previously and Harry's tongue being down his throat for about an hour

-well good news, in a couple more days we'll be able discharge you

-a couple more days....?

Harry grits his teeth at the Doctor's answer, annoyed at the stupid hospital for taking forever to find out what's wrong with the love of his life

-well you see Mr. Styles, we're going to have to operate. Apparently Louis was suffering from a very rare condition called Molar Pregnancy which is-

-wait Doctor...pregnancy? He's pregnant???

-well I'm sorry to say this Mr. Styles, but that's no longer the case here

Louis eyes start to water as he looks up at his dominant with sad eyes and wipes some of the tears that are falling down his face

-Harry?

to be continued............


	11. Mouth Full Of Cum

-what do you mean that's no longer the case here?

Harry asks the Doctor with teary eyes

-well a Molar Pregnancy otherwise known as a hydatidiform mole is a rare mass or growth that forms inside the womb at the beginning of a pregnancy

-in simpler terms please?

-the baby never exactly developed into a fetus, however this is a very dangerous health condition that has already made Louis very ill and now that we know what the problem is we need to get him into surgery immediately

Louis starts shaking at the Doctors words and looks over at his boyfriend in fear.

-Harry I'm scared

Harry then rushes over to hug his submissive as he rubs circles in his back to comfort him.

-it's going to be okay love, I'll be right here when you wake up I promise

Harry says softly as the Doctor continues talking.

-there's also several complications that can come from this, one of the main ones being that Louis could have a hard time conceiving in the future

-and we can't do anything to prevent this? What if he doesn't go through with it?

-I'm terrible sorry Mr. Styles but no there's not much we can do in his condition, he could die if he doesn't have the surgery. We just have to hope for the best at this point, but we have the best Doctors on the team conducting Louis' surgery. I assure you he's in good hands.

Louis starts to cry but Harry continues to wipe his tears as he whispers assuring things in his ear to calm his worried submissive down.

-it's okay love, you're quite alright now that we know what's wrong we're gonna get you better alright love

..............................................................................

A Week Later

Niall pov-I'm making breakfast for my Daddies. It's been a week since I had my little meltdown but I'm still eager to get pregnant. Liam and Zayn have been very hesitant about cumming inside me lately, and insist on using condoms but I've been trying very hard to limit myself from the emotional breakdowns so they'll be more inclined to my idea of having a baby.

I finish making the french toast, eggs and bacon and set two plates on a tray along with two cups of tea, a little milk and one cube of sugar for Liam and 3 cubes of sugar for Zayn,

I walk upstairs and set the tray on the night stand and climb in the middle of the bed, kissing my two naked Daddies who are cutely cuddled up under each other on the lips to wake them up. Zayn groggily opens his eyes, smiling at me. and Liam runs his hands through his hair opening his eyes as well and sits me on his lap.

-goodmorning beautiful

Zayn says as he kisses Niall on the lips.

-hows our handsome baby boy this morning?

Liam adds on, doing the same as Zayn did.

-I'm good Daddy I made you breakfast, look

-I thought I smelled something good

-what'd you'd make us love?

Zayn sits up on the bed, his tattoos glistening in the sunlight from the window. Liam grabs the tray and lays it in the middle of the large bed, giving me a peck on the lips when he sees the array of food I've made for him and Daddy.

-french toast, eggs and bacon, turkey bacon for Zayn

-looks yummy baby, thank you

Zayn says with a smile.

-you got up early and made all this for us?

Liam asks.

-yes Daddy, I wanted to show you how much of a good boy I am

Liam chuckles in response and gives me another peck on the lips

-your always our good boy, except when you misbehave but Daddy Li and I quickly fix that don't we love

-yes Daddy

Niall bites his bottom lip, looking at Zayn with his big blue eyes in total submission and Liam pats his bum, urging Niall to sit up from his lap.

-come on, let's eat this delicious breakfast you've made for us babe

Zayn carefully places me in between them and feeds me a piece of bacon, they continue to feed me in their arms, kissing me every once in a while and letting me know how good the food is. I purr in submission, loving being praised and taking care off. Sometimes I go into a sub space of a little boy when I'm around my Daddies and they love it, they love taking care of me and I love being taken care of.

-can we go shopping after breakfast?

....................................................

Louis pov -I just got out of the hospital yesterday, Harry has been the sweetest boyfriend in the world through all of this. He never left my side for one second. Niall, Zayn and Liam have visited me in the hospital a couple times along with my mother, who was highly upset that Harry got me pregnant in the first place but being the strong dominant that my man is, Harry quickly shut her complaints down and told her to leave because she was just making me more upset.

Me and my Mum have never really gotten along, she doesn't like Harry or my lifestyle choices and she always calls me telling me I should leave Harry and come back home, but I think she's just jealous that Harry has a lot of money and takes better care of me then she ever did. But I'm glad it's all over now, and I've been so worried about what the doctor said. I'm really scared I might not be able to have kids someday when that's something that me and Harry have already talked about and are definitely set on doing sometime in the near future.

Right now me and Daddy are in the living room watching tv. I'm knelt by him as usual and my collar is on. I've missed this so much, being under his dominance. We decided to just act like a normal couple at the hospital, the nurses already suspected we we're fucking in the room so we didn't need to add on to it by me falling into sub space at the hospital. But as soon as we got home Harry put the collar back around my neck and spanked me hard for about an hour.

I wasn't being punished, he was simply putting me back in my place after being out of it for so long and I enjoyed every spank, every slap on my ass was a symbol of our love, his dominance and my submission to him.

He finally looks down at me and notices my hard cock bulging in my pants. Master smirks at me and shakes his head chuckling at the desperate sight of me

-you want me to fuck you baby?

I don't waste a second to reply to him.

-please Daddy? I haven't been fucked in so long, I need your cock in me....Daddy please take me, show me who I belong to. Put me in my place Sir.

Louis begs pitifully, and immediately falls into sub space, gets on his knees in front of Harry and looks at him with pleading eyes, his cock already rock hard and his ass already so ready and willing.

-such a good little slut you are, submitting to your me so well. I've been wanting to ravish you for so long baby. To tie you up and do all sorts of things that sexy body. I'm going hogtie you and fuck that throat until your voice is hoarse, then I'm gonna whip you until you cum while I tease that delicious pink hole with my wet tongue until your sobbing in pleasure.

Louis whimpers as his eyes droops just imagining the scenarios of Harry's words.

-I haven't even touched you and your breath is already hitching profusely....so needy....so desperate, you want Daddy's cock inside you, don't you baby boy?

20 minutes later..............

Harry pov-I watch my submissive pant as I walk over to him, his eyes wide open and the cock ball gag filling his mouth so well. I wipe my tongue over his drooling mouth and he moans from the touch as I whip his ass with the black riding crop in my hand, telling him to behave or else he won't get to cum making him whimper and whine like a fucking puppy. I love how well he submits to me, he knows who he belongs to, he knows who his Daddy is and that is all I ever wanted. I think I'm going to propose to him soon. I stare at him for a moment, torturing him with my eyes when really I'm admiring his beauty. He looks so thirsty for me and I know exactly what he wants.

-suck my cock love

I say as I roughly unlatch the ball gag from my submissive's desperate mouth. He drops his head down, catching his breath and I and whip his ass again and point to my crotch.

-what is your purpose slut!

-to please you Sir, to suck your cock

Louis says in almost a completely quiet voice, his mind having gone into complete sub space now.

Harry whips him again, sending a loud yelp from Louis sore throat

-what's your place! Who do you belong to!?

-I belong to you sir, I'm nothing but a cum dump for you to fill my aching holes with your hot seed Sir, please fill me up Daddy please

-so needy for Daddy's cock, such a slut, your my slut understood! Your holes belong to me!

Harry whips his now reddened ass once again, making Louis dick twitch in pleasure and his ass clench open and close in a desperate need to be filled up with cock

-yes sir, I'm yours Daddy, all yours, my holes belong to you, only you

-your nothing but a cum dump, Daddy's little cum dump. Look at your cock all hard and swollen from my words. I'm just getting started baby, your going to pass out by the time I'm done with you.

I'm gonna fuck all your little holes till you beg me to stop....but I know you never will, your such a slut for Daddy. You like being fucked till you can't breath....don't you baby? You like being Daddy's little whore huh?

You like having that pretty little mouth fucked, you like having a thick cock up that tight little asshole hmmm? You want Master to fuck you? I'm gonna make you scream my name a million times tonight. Would you like that baby? You want Daddy to wreck your holes?

Louis pov-I love it when he talks dirty to me, he knows exactly how to make me desperate for him. I get off so much from being degraded and treated like the slut I am, I could cum just from his words alone. Without warning he shoves his large cock down my throat and I gag which only makes him moan push himself further down. I try to keep up with his pace as I bob my head as fast as I can on his long shaft.

Daddy pulls my hair hard, pulling my head up and letting our eyes meet. He looks at me with hunger, like he wants to fucking attack me and fuck me breathless like a wild animal. Harry completely controls my movements and breathing, he pushes his cock all the way down my throat and holds it there, telling me I'll breath when he wants me too because I belong to him. I almost came right there but I tried so hard to refrain myself because I know Daddy would stop everything and just whip me to tears until I came untouched.

Daddy moans loudly and continues roughly throat fucking me. I can feel the saliva drooling down both sides of my mouth, my eyes now red and watering. He cums in the back of my throat pulls his cock out, filling my mouth to the brim with hot cum. I look at him with wide watery eyes for permission to swallow and he nods his head and strokes my hair as I obey him. Daddy then lets out a loud groan, slapping my cheek red, reminding me of my place and that I forgot something very important.

-thank you for your cock Sir

Louis says panting with cum and drool all over his mouth

-did such good job baby, my good boy

-thank you Daddy

-I think my good boy deserves a reward for sucking Daddy's cock so well, don't you think baby?

-yes Daddy, please if I may?

Louis says desperately, almost crying from wanting to be fucked so badly by his dominant.

-what would like next baby, what do you want Daddy to do to you huh?

-please fuck me Daddy, oh please!!!!!

Louis pov-I say with a squeak in my voice and Harry looks at me with a devilish grin on his face. I'm terrified and extremely excited at the same time.

............................................................

At The Mall-

Zayn pov-I should've known breakfast was a decoy, my little boy is always up to something. And Liam and I of course gave into Niall, since were both off today we somehow ended up at the Mall inside a baby to child clothing store named "Carters". I have no idea why me and Li let Niall walk in here because it's honestly scaring me how excited he is at the moment. I mean I love seeing my baby's face light up but we don't even know if he's pregnant for sure yet.....

Niall pov-everything is so cute and small. I can already imagine putting my little girl or boy into them. This store is making me really excited to have a baby, I really hope I'm pregnant. Liam seems to be on board with it too, he's looking at some stuff while Zayn walks around looking a little bit uncomfortable but then I showed him a yellow and baby blue onesie that surprisingly said "I love my Daddies" and he cracked a little smile at me. Zayn couldn't help but coo over the adorable outfit.

Liam told me I could pick one thing to buy but it had to be unisex, so we all ended up agreeing on the onesie. We then walk out the store and I see someone running fast towards me, almost like their running away from something...or someone. Next thing I know I get knocked down to the ground by a brunette boy with a bloody nose. As Zayn and Liam rush over to help me up I start to realize who it is, but it couldn't be, could it?

-Josh?

to be continued................


	12. Punishment and Marriage Proposals?

-Niall? Niall Horan?

-yes?

Niall pov-I look up at him with wide bambi eyes, my body still pressed to the ground by his larger one. I start to see a blonde man running after him and as he gets closer my eyes start to make up that fact that it's Luke Hemmings. Shaking in anger in fear, I grit my teeth and Josh gives me a peck on the lips before getting up off of me and running pass my now angered looking dominants who are running towards me. Luke runs pass us not even acknowledging our presence and I brace myself for a spanking but instead it's a hug from my Daddies.

-what the fuck Niall!

Zayn screams, the man raging with jealousy.

-who the hell was Josh why did he kiss you Niall!?

Liam adds.

-it's not my fault, I didn't...I didn't do anything

-I don't want to hear it Niall, we're going home!

-please Daddy, he looks like he's in trouble, at least let me go after him

-I don't care, we're going now and you're getting severely punished when we get there!

Niall pov-I huff out a small submitting sigh as Liam roughly pulls me out the mall by the tug of my collar. I of course am not embarrassed at all because he still owns me and I am proud to be owned. However I'm still in a daze of confusion about everything that's just happened. If that was really Josh, whom I haven't seen since before I graduated grade school. Then why was Luke chasing after him and why did he look like he'd been beaten up? And more importantly, why did he kiss me?

It just doesn't make sense and I'm really scared now, especially because Luke now knows where I live. And I know my Daddies would never let any harm come to me but it still makes me cringe that someone who has broken my ribs before and beaten me till I was screaming and begging for it to stop could come after me again. Especially if somehow Josh ended up being one of Luke's submissive's, he'll fucking kill me if he saw that kiss....

The car ride was completely silent, me sitting in the back seat biting on my nails as usual while Liam drives and Zayn sits next to him in the front with their hands joined together like their my parents; which on a normal day out would usually leave me falling into age play or sub space but I'm too scared at the moment. I feel like I'm going to shit my pants; which they would probably love but I'm not ready for yet because I know punishment is ahead of me and by the angered look on my Daddies faces it's surely not going to be a simple spanking. I know they don't blame me for that kiss because they clearly saw what happened but just the simple fact that he was on top of me and I didn't push him off of me is plenty enough to receive punishment.

..........................................................

Louis pov-Harry quickly unties me, lays me gently on the bed and stands in front of my naked body with that famous grin on his lips. I just look at him with a shocked expression on my face because after all that rough bdsm I was expecting him to fuck me long and hard until I was screaming out the word red.

-it's not nice to stare princess

Harry chuckles

-Sir, may I ask a question?

-depends pet, is it about what I just did?

-yes Sir

-then no

Louis pov-Harry says those last words in the most domineering way as he climbs ontop of me, our naked tattooed bodies rubbing against each other in the most sexual way. He kisses my neck slowly, from the bottom of my ear down to my collar bone leaving me shivering with moans. He knows all of my sweet spots so well.

Harry pov-I've got Louis right where I want him to be, I've put him deep into subspace by fucking his throat and spanking him and now I'm going to be ever so gentle, he's going to cum so hard from it.

-shush baby let me make love to you, don't fight me on this you deserve it so much and we haven't done this in so long. I'm going to make your body feel so good baby, let me make you feel good.

-oka...okay Daddy

Louis pov-I stutter as he talks to me so sweetly like it's our first time all over again. I watch him closely as he rubs his large hands all over my small body. He caresses every part of me so gently like I'd break if he lost concentration. Before I know it my legs are being spread wide open and Harry is licking and rimming me feverishly. I feel his tongue move back and forth on from my balls to my ass ever so slowly as I moan and beg for more. He continues to tease me by kissing up and down my inner thighs as he rubs my entrance with his thumb, sending goosebumps up and down my heated body.

-tell me what you need baby, what do you want me to do?

-Daddy pleaseee, make love to me

Harry pov-Those 5 simple words make me almost cum right there. I groan loudly and start to devour Louis ass, licking and spitting up and down his entrance prepping my moaning submissive. I quickly slide in two fingers, scissoring his tight hole open. Louis whines, pushing my hand away which just makes me shake my head and slap his ass hard.

-stop it Louis!

-please Sir, I can't take it anymore, I need your cock inside me Daddy

Louis pov-I beg for Harry's cock in the most desperate way, my body now panting and glistening with sweat. His wet tongue on my body feels so heavenly, I could cry from it which I've done many times before. Harry glares into my eyes with his deep green orbs and mouths the words I love you as he aligns his cock with my entrance and thrusts himself into me, we both let out loud moans as his cock moves deeper inside of me. Harry rubs his thumb over my left cheek as he continues to fuck me, his eyes never leaving mine. I spread my legs open, urging Harry to be rougher with me but he just chuckles deeply and continues to kiss all over my face and down to my neck.

-I'm going to fuck you nice and slow like this, and your going to cum just from that understood

Louis pov-Harry says those words in that sexy deep voice of his and that just throws me off the edge. I nod and lean my head back as he continues to thrust into me just like he said he would, nice and slow but now he starts to go deeper and I scream his name loudly as he hits my prostate and the overwhelming feeling starts to build up in my lower stomach. I want to cum so bad, I want to cum, I want to cum!!! is all I can think about and Harry knows this. He gently holds my hands as he continues to fuck me and look at me with that irresistible smirk on his face. As I start to feel like I can take it anymore I feel Harry grabbing my cock and stroking me roughly and I feel his thrusts become unsteady, I know he's going to cum soon.

-cum for me love, cum for Daddy

Louis pov-I don't waste another second, and with loud screams and moans I shoot my load onto my chest and he continues to fuck me for a while until he comes deep into my ass. I then realize Harry didn't put on a condom and I silently start to panic but then remember what the doctor said about me having a hard time getting pregnant and my emotions start to sadden. Harry immediately pulls out of me and lays next to me, pulling my body close to his and laying me on his chest as rubs my back gently and looks at me with a concernedly. Shit, I can't get anything pass this man, he must really love me.

-I love you

-I love you even more baby, and I'm glad you're okay now

-me too Daddy

Harry then kisses the top of Louis head and Louis up at him with his wide blue eyes. The dominant knows that he submissive is yearning to say something but knows that he's too shy to speak up.

-what is it love?

-what if we can't have kids?

-baby don't even put that out there, we will have our complete little family someday

Louis nudges his head into Harry's bare chest at thoe words and covers his hands with his face as he tries to cover up the tears that threaten to fall down his the sides of his face

-I feel like if I can't give your kids you your parents will also hate me for it and you'll never want to marry me. I know your family runs such a big company and they'll be upset if I can't give them an heir for their empire.

-Louis stop it right now, that's absolute rubbish! Listen to me Loubear, I love you so much! You mean more to me than anyone or anything else that will ever be or ever was and I don't care if you can't get pregnant. Fuck my snobby family, you are the only person that matters to me. And as much as you try to hide it I know you want to have kids someday so if pregnancy doesn't work out there's surrogacy and adoption. We will have our little Tomlinson-Styles family someday, I promise you that.

Louis sniffles and gives Harry a passionate kiss on the lips

-I love you Harry

Harry smiles because he knows Louis words are more than genuine due to the fact that he never calls him by his first name.

-you know what, I'm going to go make some calls and I want you to stay up here okay, just for a little while, and let me know if you need anything alright love.

-yes Daddy

-that's my good boy

Harry says as he spoons Louis playfully and gives his lover a kiss on the cheek making the older man smile before getting up and walking out of their large bedroom.

Harry pov-I might be being a little abrasive but I'm going to propose to Louis tonight, I don't want him to feel insecure anymore, I want him to know he's mine and only mine. We may be young but I know for sure we're madly in love with each other so there's no point of waiting any longer. I've been wanting to propose to him since I took him on our first date and I'm finally going to do it.

.......................................................

Liam pov-after a silent drive home, we arrive back at our flat and Niall is already shaking with fear, I know he didn't want Josh to kiss him but didn't do anything about it either and me and Zayn still feel as though he needs to be punished for it so he remembers his place as a submissive.

-I want you to go upstairs, strip and get on your knees

-am I going to be punished Sir?

-yes and you're going to beg for it

-yes Daddy

Niall pov-I look down in my lap nervously before unbuckling the seat belt, getting out the car and following my Masters into the house with my head down. Zayn is tugging me by my leash and I can't help but notice the smirk on Daddy face as he leads me into the house. But then I look down and see the raging boner on my tight pants and my face flushes ruby red. My body is betraying me and I can't help but feel excited about the punishment I'm about to receive.

to be continued................


	13. Vibrators and Diamond Rings

Niall pov-Zayn takes the leash off my collar and lightly slaps my bum instructing me to go upstairs. I obey Daddy silently and rush up to our shared bedroom, quickly undressing and getting on my knees with my head down and hands on both of my thighs. I stay like that for what feels like 20 minutes and soon I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Liam and Zayn come into the room, both of them shirtless with their muscles and tattoos glistening on their tanned bodies which makes my cock grow even harder. I notice has a large vibrating dildo in his hand as Liam tugs my blonde hair tightly and looks me in the eyes with his milky brown orbs.

Liam pushes my head down roughly so my ass is in the air spits on my arse before entering the dildo in and I'm so distracted by Liam I didn't even realize Zayn was tying my hands tightly behind my back

Zayn turns the vibrations on max and both of my dominants walk out the room, not saying a word to me, just leaving me there on the floor, bound my rope with a 9 inch long, 3 inch vibrator swallowing my ass whole.

........................................................................

Louis pov-I open my eyes slowly, blinking my long eye lashes as I lean up from the large king size bed. I must've fell asleep. I look at the clock on the night stand to see that it's around 5 pm now which means Harry's been downstairs for about 3 hours, I wonder what he could be doing. Next to the clock is a cup of tea and a sandwich, crisps, and some fruit cut up in heart shapes; how sweet of him he didn't want to wake me up. I sit up for a moment, yawning before eating a little lunch Harry prepared for me. I hear that deep chuckle I never get tired of as Harry walks into the room with an all black suit and tie on, he looks incredibly handsome, but I know he didn't get all dressed up just to eat a simple lunch in bed with me?

-Daddy?

-yes Loubear?

Harry asks as he sits next to Louis on the bed, his feet now in Harry's lap

-I'm confused?

-and what is my beautiful princess so confused about?

-well thank you for making me lunch Daddy, but what were you doing while I was napping and how come you didn't wake me up

Louis pov-Harry smiles at me politely and strokes my cheek lovingly with the back of his hand before giving me a kiss on the lips.

-you ask too many questions beautiful

-huh?

Louis pov-Harry gives me another kiss on the lips, this time with tongue before walking out the room with that stupid sexy grin on his face, he didn't even answer my question. I put the plate back on the night table and move the covers to get out of bed when a piece of paper falls on the floor. I cringe my eyebrows and unfold the note as I read it.

"I've layed out an outfit for you in the bathroom, wash up, put it on and be downstairs in an hour and a half. There, a driver will be waiting outside to pick you up in a white limo. As you get closer to your destination you'll be asked to put a blindfold on you will obey those orders and do so. Once you've reached your destination the driver will help you out of the car and lead you up a flight of stairs. I will then remove your blindfold.......Do everything I've asked of you baby, I promise it'll be worth it but for now, go get that cute but in the shower..

Sincerely, your Master and Hazzabear:)"

Louis pov-I smile at the cheesy yet sexy note as I walk inside the bathroom to see the outfit Harry has laid out for me. A grey suit with red suspenders, a white shirt and a red bow tie. I quickly shower and change into the outfit, putting on some black loafers that I picked out myself before styling my hair slicked back with a little fly away playfully sticking out in the front.

I continue to do everything on Harry's list from waiting downstairs to walking up the stairs of an unknown building to await the sound of my boyfriends voice. I hear a compliment from that deep voice of his as he unclasps the blindfold from my mouth and my jaw drops at the beautiful sight. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I look at around at the scenery. I'm still not exactly sure where we all but the room is dark and all you can see is lighted white vanilla scented candles hanging from the ceiling ever so beautifully.

There's white rose petals all over the floor and the sound of violins playing in the background. It all looks like a dream. Harry wipes my tears with his thumb and takes my hand as he leads me further through the candle lighted room towards a small table in the back fit for two. There awaits an assortment of elegant dishes and deserts with two chairs. Harry scoots my chair back and sits me down before sliding me in and sitting down across from me, again with that charming grin on his face

-this is all too much Sir, I don't....

-shush, you deserve every last bit of it, now let me pamper you and get out what I've got to say about the love of my life starting with this.

Louis pov-we eat the delicious dinner and then Harry starts grinning at me like a fool making me laugh at him. He gives me a kiss and puts the blind fold back on me, telling me there's one last thing. I follow him hand in hand as he leads me to what feels like the outdoors and he once again unclasps the blindfold and I see his beautiful smiling face, his dimples clearly showing. I look around and notice that we're on a beautiful beach, it's night time in the middle of decent winter so no one's really here but it's still beautiful. Harry then he hands me a medium sized square white box with a red bow on it, I first think it's an engagement ring but it's a little too big for that. Harry looks at me with urging eyes and I open the box to see that it's a solid gold collar with engraved words on it that says "Property of Harry Styles".

-Harry.... I really don't know what to say, it's stunning

-I hope it's not too heavy, it's solid gold

-what?...solid gold? Harry you shouldn't have, this must've been so expensive.

Harry pov-I reach over to my now crying submissive's and unclasp the silver collar around his neck before replacing it with the new gold collar. Tears start to fall out of Louis eyes and I peck his cheeks to calm him down.

-I'm not hurting you am I love?

-no Sir, it's absolutely perfect, everything is perfect, this night, this place, this dinner, it's all so beautiful Sir. But why did you do all of this? I don't deserve any of this.

Harry pov-I shush my my submissive once again and walk with him hand and hand further down the beach. We finally reach our destination but of course my love is too occupied by the sunset over the water to notice I'm about to propose to him here.

-baby look at me

I touch his cheek with my hand as our eyes lock together

You don't know how much your worth my love, but I promise you by the time I'm done with you, you'll never forget how amazing you are. I remember when we first met, you were 19 and I was 16, you thought I was an annoying little brat but I soon became your Hazzabear and you became my Loubear, we clicked like pieces of a perfect puzzle. What I'm trying to say is, your the love of my life Louis William Tomlinson. Will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world?

-ummm I guess, aren't I already doing that though?

Harry chuckles with watering eyes.

-you're so adorably clueless my love, look behind you baby

Louis pov-I turn around and I see Will You Marry Me surrounded my a giant heart written in the sand. My own heart almost stops when I see it and I feel my stomach churn, but in a good way. This cannot be real, can it? But then I turn back around to see Harry on one knee with besides him; the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

Harry looks up at Louis with a tear stained face.

-yesss, yessssss a million times yessssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Louis jumps up and down as Harry slides the 1.5 million dollar ring on his finger and picks up up off his feet, kissing him harder than he's ever kisses him before and with an abundance amount of love

.....................................................................

Liam pov-several hours later, Zayn and I come back into the room to find Niall sobbing on the floor, and cum all over his chest. I would normally punish him for cumming without permission but in this case I know it he couldn't help it. I walk over to him and pull him up by his hair, roughly sitting my crying submissive on his knees in front of me.

-may I please have the rest my punishment Sir?

Niall asks in between sobs.

-we told you you're going to beg for it

Zayn pov-I bend Niall over my lap and spank his arse several times as Niall whimpers. I pull out the vibrating dildo, turning off the vibes in the process making Niall flinch and moan before lubing up the inflatable anal plug and slowly inserting it inside Niall. I love my jod ass so much, it's so incredibly tight. I watch as Niall's ass inch by inch swallows all of the anal plug. Niall screams my name loudly and I just chuckle and smack his ass harder

-such a naughty boy, you like having your ass filled up don't you baby?

-yes Daddy, feels so good...please more

Niall pov-Zayn pulls me back on my knees in front of Liam and I look up at him with wide lustful eyes. His toned muscles are driving me crazy and he just looks at me with a wide smirk on his face. Liam ties the ball gag tightly around my mouth and I moan loudly, loving the restricted feeling.

-beg to be whipped like a good little boy

-please Daddy, whip me I've been a bad boy, I need to be punished

Liam pov-I watch as Niall deliciously pants and moans as I whip him, drool running down his looks from the tightness of the ball gag. Zayn pulls his hair back and licks it up slowly with his tongue before handing our submissive back to me. Such a sexy sight. I unclasp the ball gag and whip his ass yet again, this time harder to remind him that he was forgetting something.

-what do you say after I punish you baby boy?

-thank you for whipping me Sir, please hit me again Daddy?

Zayn pov-I jerk myself off as I watch Liam whip Niall's ass over and over again, thank you's and moans followed after of course. I walk behind Niall and place the ball gag back over his mouth before pumping the inflatable anal plug several times, I can only imagine how big it is now, swallowing up Niall's tight ass. He whines at the feeling, but I just kiss and lick his neck repeatedly, whispering in his ear that he's been such a bad boy and this is his punishment. Liam puts the whip down, whispers something in my own ear and walks out the room for a moment.

I lift Niall up on the bed, adjusting him on his now wobbling hands and knees so that his head is down and his ass is up in the air and rub my hands over his now reddened ass, looking at the damage. I see a couple of red lines from the whip along with some hand prints that proudly belong to me. Liam then comes back in the room with a large dildo, now completely naked and kisses my lip before smacking Niall on the ass one more time causing him to yelp and jerk forward.

-thank you for the punishment Sir

Niall says, mumbling around the gag.

-you welcome baby, such a good boy taking your punishment so well, Daddy's good boy

Zayn pov-I love how Liam is such a strong dominant, it turns me on so much. Before Liam walked out the room he whispered in my ear that he was going to fuck me senseless and make Niall watch, I nearly came from his words right then and there. Liam and I tag team our submissive with kisses and bites, Liam going for the upper part of his body while I attack Niall's lower body with my tongue.

Niall pov-I moan as my Daddies turn me over on my back and get on top of me. I feel Liam's soft lips on my body as he kisses up my torso and neck. His kisses feel like cream on my skin, so gentle and so intoxicating. Zayn starts to lick up and down my entrance and I nearly scream in pleasure but the ball gag is refraining me from making any noise and for some reason that feels so overwhelmingly good.

Zayn pov-I pick up the dildo that Liam placed on the bed earlier and hand it to Niall, just thinking about what's going to happen is making my cock rock hard.

-I want you to play with yourself while Daddy fucks me understood?

-yes Sir

to be continued................


	14. Watching Daddy Fuck Each Other

Niall pov-I moan loudly as I pull the vibrating cock slowly in and out of my tight ass while I watch Liam pound into Zayn. I'm sitting in a desk chair across from the bed with my legs and ass tied up in the air. Liam's toned arms are firmly on each side of Zayn's body and his hands balled up in the sheets as Zayn's fingers trace through his hair as Liam fucks him balls deep.

I hear an abundance of moan and grunts fill the air along with the words fuck me repeated over and over and again which makes my cock even harder. I would want nothing more than Zayn or Liam to fuck me harder than I've ever been fucked before but I'm being punished right now and I'm just grateful to be able to fuck myself with any object and happy that my Daddies didn't just leave me tied here to painfully watch them fuck each other like last time.

At least I get to pleasure myself, with my Daddies permission of course. I scream as I graze the large toy against my prostate and feel the intense need to cum. But I know Daddy won't let me and the ball gag tightly placed in my mouth earlier is refraining me from speaking and barely making any type of noise. It's sweet torture.

Zayn pov-I pull Liam's hair as he fucks me relentlessly, my legs wrapped around his waist as licks his tongue slowly up my neck, sending goosebumps up and down my spine.

-fuck baby your ass feels so good, you want to cum for Daddy?

-oh Daddy, please may I?!!!!

Liam strokes my cock hard as I release onto his hand and my stomach as he continues to thrust his monstrous cock deep inside me.

-ohhhhh Liammmm, Liiiiiiiiammmm

-that's not my name baby, say my name

-Daddy!!!!!

Liam rewards me by hitting my prostate repeatedly which sends me off the edge once again, my cock hasn't even softened yet even though I already came. My eyes blur out from the pleasure as I scream Liam's name one last time before going completely limp on the bed.

Liam pov-I grip Zayn's legs and hold them wide apart as I sloppily thrust into him one last time before filling his ass up with my hot cum. I hear Niall moaning loudly behind us and I know he wants to cum by his faint mumbles and screams. It's so sexy seeing him so desperate and needy like this, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat of so many climaxes in his ass and him panting so heavily as the drool drips down the ball gag. I give Zayn one last kiss before pulling out of him and walking over to my baby. I kiss up his bare chest and stroke his extremely hard cock, watching as it twitches from my touch.

-does my little boy want to cum for his Daddy?

I coaxingly say as he begs incoherent words to me while he gags on the red ball a little bit which only makes my cock grow hard again. I pull his hair hard, something me and Zayn have grown a love for as I look him in his deep baby blue eyes. He looks back at me with desperation and I give in to me, unclasping the tight ball from his mouth and pulling his hair even tighter making him yelp and his eyes water

-you want Daddy to fuck that tight little hole of yours?

-yes, please Daddy!!!!!! Fuccck me? Please?!

Niall's voice starts to crack, his hand not pausing from fucking his little, pink hole for one second.

-well that's too bad slut

Niall whines and I chuckle and shake my head at my baby boy before picking him up and carrying him on the bed between Zayn and I. Niall takes his hand off the toy but it stays firmly placed in his tight ass the entire time. Zayn is still slumped on his side of the bed, completely exhausted from the hard fucking I gave him. He reaches over to Niall, grabbing his jaw with one hand and slamming his lips onto his. I smile and reach down for the dildo, thrusting it in and out of Niall at a fast pace making him whimper and moan.

-such a good boy for me baby, my good little boy. Keep kissing Daddy while I fuck you and I want you to cum for me okay baby?

-yes Daddy

Zayn is still speechless, grabbing Niall's face so he can snog him roughly as soon as he finished replying to me. I continue to fuck my baby's hole with one hand while I simultaneously jerk his throbbing cock with my other one. It doesn't take long for him to obey me and spill his load all over himself.

I immediately take his length into my mouth making him scream as I suck all of his delicious cum dry. I then reach over to Zayn and clean his torso up along with his now semi-hard cock before gently lifting his ass up and eating out his delicious ass until all my cum is gone.

Zayn's eyes shut close as his body trembles from cumming so hard. I then get on the other side of Niall, pulling the covers over all of us and I cuddle both of my boys as we exchange I love you's and fall asleep in each others arms.

to be continued..................


	15. We're Pregnant!!!!!!!

A/N-Trigger Warning

Two weeks later.........Niall pov

I kneel over the toilet and release everything from my stomach, my stomach doesn't hurt but I feel hot and feverish. I gag and spit up the disgusting taste in my mouth and I feel a hand rubbing my back, I turn around to see Liam looking at me sympathetically. His hair is all messy, his 5 o'clock shadow is noticeable and he's wearing nothing but tight briefs.

-you okay baby boy?

He says to me in that sexy groggy voice of his

-my head is killing me

Liam holds me for a while as I continue to spit up in the toilet. Zayn soon comes in the bathroom with a glass of water.

-thank you Daddy

I say with a slight smile on my face, despise the aching pain in my forehead.

-you welcome baby

Zayn kisses my cheek as I drink the water, I hand the glass back to Zayn and he takes it, placing it on the bathroom counter. Both of my Daddies help me up, and Liam carries me back to our bedroom in his arms before laying me on the bed, him and Zayn climbing in on each side of me.

-you sure you're alright love?

Zayn says as he kisses my cheek again lovingly

-I'm fine Daddy

-I don't know, maybe we should go to the doctor

Liam adds.

-no please, I'm fine

Liam clenches his jaw at me, going into Daddy mode and I just cower underneath him, I hate Doctors and he knows this.

-Niall something could be wrong

Liam says as he rubs my back some more.

-or maybe I'm pregnant

I say with a hopeful smile on my face but Zayn just sighs and leans back into the bed tiredly.

-I really doubt it, we've been using protection

Zayn then puts his hands behind his head as he gets more comfortable on his side of the bed.

-but can we at least take a test, please Daddy?

I look at Liam for support.

-alright love, I'll go run to the drug store

-well I'm going back to bed

-can you cuddle with me Daddy?

I don't know why but I feel needy this morning

-of course baby

Liam kisses both me and Zayn on the lips and walks to our shared closet and changes in a pair of sweats before grabbing his keys and walking to the bedroom door, turning his head back towards us.

-I'll be right back, either of you want anything while I'm out?

-no I'm fine Daddy

-can you get me some coffee?

Zayn asks sleepily.

-sure babe, like I said I'll be right back, Ni be a good boy for Daddy alright baby

-of course Daddy

Zayn wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest, kissing my the forehead repeatedly. I pout and look at him in those beautiful hazel eyes wanting more. He chuckles at me and shakes his head before passionately kissing my lips.

-I love you baby now get some rest, Daddy's tired

I smile at him and adjust my head on his bare chest before closing my eyes and falling asleep on him

About an hour later I wake up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and kisses on my neck. I moan and rub my growing boner only to earn a smack on my bum.

-ah ah, don't touch!

I whine at Liam's words as he Liam lifts me out of the bed like a child, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs in one hand while his other arm is around my back while my head is laid sleepily on his shoulder

-Daddy, where are we going?

I ask innocently.

-downstairs, Zaynie made breakfast for us

-did you get the-

He cuts me off with a kiss.

-shush baby we'll talk about that after breakfast

..................................

Third pov

Niall walks out of the bathroom, setting the pregnancy test on the night stand before climbing in the bed between his Daddies.

Ten minutes later they're make out session is interrupted by the sound of marimba and Liam grabs his phone while Niall grabs the pregnancy test.

-well, what does it say?

Zayn asks impatiently, earning a quick reply for Liam.

-we still have 1 minute left, that was Harry saying him and Lou are going to come by later, he said they have something really important to tell us

-that doesn't sound too good, what could be so important that he can't tell his best mates now

-I don't know but I just hope they're okay, hopefully it's not more bad news from the hospital

The sound of marimba fills the room again and this time it's the actual timer.

-well?

Zayn repeats his words and Niall rolls his eyes, biting his nails in anxiety as Liam reads the stick.

-he's.....not pregnant

Zayn smiles widely making Niall frown at him and quickly get off the bed, pushing both of his dominants away and attempting to walk out the room but Liam grabs him and holds him tightly in his arms as Niall starts to cry hard.

-baby don't you ever run away from us like that, it's going to be alright love let's just sit down and talk about this

Niall mumbles something and nods making Liam smile slightly and gently let go of Niall but the blonde loses his balance and falls onto the carpet, sitting with his back against the side of the bed and his knees pulled up against his chest as he starts sobbing loudly.

-Niall? baby?

Zayn looks at Niall weirdly, the broken sight scaring him a little bit as he crawls off the bed and sits beside Niall, Liam immediately getting on the floor and sitting on the other side of the crying boy as well

-baby look at me, right at me

Liam tries to pull Niall's arms from his knees but Niall tries his hardest not to budge and snaps at his dominant from the touch.

-don't touch me!!

Zayn flinches at Niall's words and looks at Liam with sympathy, already knowing that Liam is thinking of pulling Niall over his lap without question. Liam just sighs and Zayn scratches the back of his neck, not sure what to do.

-Niall I know how much you wanted to have a baby, and I know it hurts darling but it's going to be alright we'll keep trying if you want, every night, whatever it takes to make you happy. We just want to see that beautiful smile on your face again.

Niall doesn't budge once again and Zayn looks at Liam worriedly before looking back down at his sobbing submissive.

-baby? Look at us, look at Daddy? Talk to us

Zayn says as he sweetly lifts Niall's chin from his knees and his heart drops at the sight. Niall's face is completely bright red with sadness and tears and snot running down his face. Liam then gets up and grabs a tissue box before coming back and wiping his baby's face clean while Zayn lifts him up and carries him on the bed. They both lay back down, Niall in between them as always as he cries in their arms, no words just tears.

Later that night...........

-alright spit it out you two

Liam says with a smile on his face and Niall's head in his lap, he's still very upset but Liam and Zayn managed to calm him down enough for company.

Louis squeals and Harry kisses the back of his hand to calm him down

-sorry, he's just very excited

-well what is it mate? What's got Louis panties in a bunch

Harry laughs and looks at Louis with a genuine smile

-you want to tell him or should I?

-can I do it Daddy, and you tell him the second part?

-of course love

-alright then, we're getting married!!!!!!!!!!

Louis squeals once again and flashes the huge diamond ring on his left hand, making everyone in the room gasp.

-you proposed?

Zayn asks, lookinh at Harry with a shocked expression and Harry bites his bottom lip, not knowing if Zayn is angry or happy. Zayn's facial expression loosens up with a wide smile as he gets up and gives his best mate a huge hug, Niall and Liam rush up to them as well to exchange hugs from both Harry and Louis.

-oh my gosh, you're getting married! I want to help plan everything!

-congratulations you guys

-I'm so happy for you both, it was only a matter of time

Zayns adds to Liam's words with a smile.

-yeah it really was, you two are so madly in love with each other it was bound to happen sooner or later and Zayn I believe you who owe me 100 quid

-100 qid?

Harry asks, sounding very confused at the moment

-I bet Zayn that you would propose to Louis by the end of this year but he said you would be too chicken to do it

Harry chuckles before speaking

-well thanks for supporting me mate

-hey well at least you finally did it

Louis whispers something into Harry's ear and kisses his cheek

-oh I almost forgot there's one more thing we have to tell you, this one is even bigger than the last

-what's bigger than getting married?

Harry smiles and looks at Louis, giving him a peck on the lips before speaking

-we're pregnant!

-I knew it!

-that's not the reason I proposed though I promise. After we got home Louis told me he was having sharp pains in his stomach so we went to the hospital and I found out the best news of my life. I'm going to be a Daddy!

Harry chuckles and grabs his fiance's hand tightly and kisses the back of it again, wiping the tears falling from Louis' eyes with his free hand.

-I love you Hazzy

-I love you too Loubear

Liam and Zayns eyes light up in awe and Niall's eyes start to water.

-that's amazing lads, I couldn't be happier, you'll both be amazing fathers

-we're the God parents, I'm calling it now before anyone else gets the chance to!

-of course Zee, we couldn't imagine it being anyone else

Niall's facial expression drastically changes from happy to sad as he walks out the room, completely ignoring Liam and Zayn's worried calls.

-is he alright?

Louis asks, Harry looking worried as well.

-did we upset him?

Liam and Zayn sigh and sit back down on the sofa across from the love seat Harry and Louis are seated on.

-he took a pregnancy just hours ago and it was negative

Zayn grips Liam's thigh for support

-he was so distraught, he started sobbing uncontrollably

-he just wouldn't stop crying, he wanted to be pregnant so bad

Liam rubs circles in Zayn's back to relax him.

-it broke my heart to see him like that

-he's probably feeling a little hurt right now at your good news. I know he's happy for you guys but he's just a little jealous at the moment.

Zayn adds.

-aww our poor Nialler

Louis says, feeling extremely bad for his blonde best friend.

-I'm really sorry guys

-there's nothing to apologize for Haz, you didn't do anything wrong

Zayn says with a soft smile while Liam get's up.

-I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if he's okay, Zayn why don't you make the lads some tea?

-alright babe

Liam pov-I peck Zayn on the lips and give both Harry and especially Louis who seems the most worried a reassuring hug before heading upstairs to our bedroom to where I assume Niall ran too. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear loud sobs which tears my heart into two. It kills me that my baby boy feels so broken over this, he's so young and we have plenty of time to have a family; part of me feels like this is his anxiety disorder taking over more than it is his feelings. I finally reach the bedroom and I see that he's not there and the sobs have faded. I see the light on in the bathroom and I run towards it. My heart almost stops at the sight before me.

-Zayn!! Zaynnnnnn!!!!!! Call an ambulance!!!! Quickly!!!!!!!

Tears start to run down my face as I rush over to Niall, his body is laid on the floor lifeless surrounded by disposable razors. His wrists are all cut up like he was trying to slice his veins open. I quickly take my thin black shirt off and rip it into two, wrapping a piece of it tightly over each one of his wrists to stop the blood from pouring out even further. Zayn rushes upstairs with Harry and Lou with his phone to his ear but drops it on the bathroom floor as soon as he sees Niall.

-Niall? Baby please, please don't leave us we love you so much. I'm sorry Niall, I'm so sorry.

Harry quickly pushes Louis out of the bathroom and picks up the phone to tell them our address. Zayn rushes over to Niall's weak looking body and kisses his forehead repeatedly as he apologizes to him. I grab him, holding him tightly and shushing him, telling him that it's not his fault as he sobs onto my bare chest while I whisper soothing words in his ear.

to be continued...............


	16. I Want A Baby

Zayn pov-It's been over two weeks now since Niall tried to commit suicide and with a little extra pull in the hospital thanks to Liam, Niall got off suicide watch a little earlier than normal which is great because we finally got to take him home from that depressing hospital that just seemed to make Niall feel even worse about himself.

While Niall was there, the doctors confirmed the Niall had a severe case of anxiety disorder causing him to freak out whenever he feels like he failed at something which in this case mean't not getting pregnant.

He's now on strict medication which me and Liam have been making sure he takes everyday and he's gotten a little bit better with but then that kid we saw at the mall kept trying to visit him in the hospital, something about him asking for help or whatever but me and Liam aren't letting him anywhere near our baby Nialler, he's too broken right now.

Even with his medication, things haven't been quite the same at home. Niall barely eats or sleeps, my little boy is just so sad and depressed. He's mostly mute these days which is terrifying because he's usually our cute, bubbly, hungry little Nialler.

But me and Li have been talking about it for a while now and we've decided to sit him down and have a serious chat about everything that's been bothering him.

We walk upstairs hand and hand and when we reach our bedroom we see the most heart breaking sight, Niall holding the onesie we bought a month ago that says "I Love My Daddies" close to his chest, his face bright red and eyes puffy and swollen with tears.

-baby?

-just go away

-Niall please, let Daddy talk to you

-I don't want to talk, please don't make me

Nialls voice cracks as tears fall down his face.

Zayn's eyes flood with tears as well and Liam gently puts his arm around Zayn's lower back, guiding him towards their sobbing submissive.

-sit down love, we have to talk about this

Niall flinches at Liam's stern tone and turns around nodding, sitting on the edge of their king size bed behind them, sniffling, with the onesie still tightly held to his chest. Liam and Zayn walk over to him, sitting on the edge of bed as well with Niall in between them.

-baby I know this has been tough on you. I know how badly you wanted to get pregnant, but me and Daddy both sense your hiding something from us. It's been two weeks now and you've barely talked to us. Now I got you out of that hospital early, but normally in your condition they would've kept you on suicide watch for a good six weeks. So you can either tell us what's bothering you or we'll have to admit you back into the hospital, because Zayn and I can't have you scaring us like that again.

I never want to see you on the floor bleeding out for your life ever again. You mean too much to us baby boy. Why did you feel the need to end your life? Why would you want to leave us, we love you so, so much Niall.

Zayn reaches over for Liam's hands, and rubs the back of it comfortingly.

-I just hate myself, I don't deserve you. I'm a worthless human being.

More tears start to fall from Zayns eyes and he covers his face, trying to hide the fact that he's crying. The Bradford boy doesn't like showing his emotions towards people, but when it comes to Niall his emotions pour out hard, he loves his baby more than anything in the world, Liam being the only exception and can't stand to see Niall putting himself down so hard like this.

Liam returns Zayn's favor by now reaching over Niall to grab his hand, holding Niall's as well so that all of their hands are held together. Niall still protectively holding the onesie with his free hand while Liam says something.

-don't you ever say that again, you aren't anywhere close to being worthless, you're absolutely are perfect to us. Beautiful, amazing, and the love of our lives. You're our whole world Niall, we can't live without you. Don't you ever forget that baby boy.

Zayn finally gathers the courage to talk and wipes his face before looking into Niall's eyes to speak.

-when I saw you on the floor, bleeding out unconsciously, I just...I just lost it. It broke my heart into a million pieces to think for even a second that you could've been dead, I couldn't even handle that thought. I was a complete mess.

-he was, I'd never seen him cry like that before and I've known him since grade school

Liam chuckles and Zayn smiles through his tears.

-be honest with us Niall, why are you jealous that Louis is pregnant? Aren't you happy for him? He's our mate.

-I'm not jealous

-don't start lying now, I will pull you over my knee so quick

Niall gets a little excited, his cock twitching in his pants but realizes he needs to be honest and hands the onesie over to him.

-baby why are you giving this to me?

-I feel like a failure for not getting pregnant

Zayn sighs and gives Niall a kiss on the lips, putting Niall in shock.

-what was that for Daddy?

-for being our cute and stubborn little boy

Liam sighs and looks at Zayn.

-Niall you can't decide to get pregnant on your own, you know very well it doesn't work that way with us. It's a group effort, just because I came in you that one time doesn't necessarily mean you're going to get pregnant, we use condoms almost always, and your not that fertile Niall.

-but I wanted....

Zayn cuts him off.

-honestly baby, we really don't think you're ready to be a Dad

-but I....

-see there you go again with the "I", pregnancy is a group effort Niall, and I'm sorry baby but it's not all about you and I know we spoil you rotten but you need to be a big boy sometimes and talk to us about what's bothering you instead of holding everything in until you blow because then that hurts us, and you don't want to hurt Daddy do you?

-no I don't want to hurt you Daddy

-that's my good boy

Liam and Zayn both reach in to give their submissive a three-way kiss on the lips but pull back when Niall drops his head with tears in his eyes again.

-what's wrong love?

-can I have the onesie back? Please Daddy?

-I really don't know Niall, should you?

-I'm sorry I scared you like that it's just. I felt so bad that Josh kissed me, I felt so unworthy because I feel like I've cheated on you, I deserved to be punished.

-baby it's our job as your dominants to punish you, not yours

-and we were way too hard on you, we both saw he was the one he kissed you

Zayn says softly, feeling bad about the entire situation before Liam speaks up.

-we were just so mad because you didn't even try to push him off of you. We just wanted to put you back in your place but we should've talked to you about what happened first. Niall we had no idea this effected you so much and that was bad on our parts as your dominants.

-I'm sorry Daddy, I was just so confused because I hadn't seen him since before I graduated secondary school and it's just, well I used to have feelings for him and I just felt so bad that I didn't do anything when I saw him with a bloody nose

Niall rambles on, his anxiety getting the best of him right now as his thoughts get trapped in his head.

-what are you talking about?

-we want to know who Josh is and why he means so much to you?

-we grew up together, he was my best mate all through primary and secondary school. We discovered BDSM together but then I went to Uni and I haven't talked to him since. When I saw him with a bloody nose and then Luke chasing after him I freaked out because if they're together than I can only imagine all the awful things Luke has done to him and it brought back dreadful memories of when we were together and the things he would do to me.

All the times he would beat me senseless and tie me up, he would fuck me over and over again even though I would beg him to stop because it would hurt so badly, he would always go in me raw with no prep which always left me sore and bleeding afterwards.

I can remember losing my virginity to him like it was yesterday, he at first assured me that everything was okay and that he'd be gentle but then he got so rough and started hitting me and ended up forcing himself onto me, I bled out my ass so much that night, but I still loved him so I stuck around. I just have so many bad memories about Luke but after years of therapy I thought they'd healed but after seeing him again I realized they weren't. And after that night at the mall, I started having nightmares about Luke again, like I used to after we broke up and it just messed me up in the head.

-why didn't you tell us Niall?

-we would've comforted you, you know we're always here for you

-just let me finish, please I just need to get this out

-go ahead baby, we're sorry

-after my first time, Luke got me pregnant but I hid it from him because I was so scared, I was only 18 and I felt so terrified and alone, I knew my Mum and Da would be upset that I've spent their money they used for me to go to Uni to mess around and get pregnant so I didn't tell them at first, I told my Mum later on but I thought Luke would leave me and I would be left all alone to take care of a baby at 18.

Liam and Zayn look at their Nialler with shocked and hurt faces, Zayn's hand covering his eyes as he starts to cry again just imagining what could've happened for him to not have the baby now.

-so I didn't tell anyone, I kept it a secret for about a month and one day Luke came home to the dorm we shared really angry and he beat me so bad that night that I ended up in the hospital with fractured ribs, he had punched me all over my stomach and chest and I ended up losing the baby

Niall sobs and Liam and Zayn hold him tightly in their arms, whispering sweet things in his ear to calm him down.

-I hated myself for it, I resented myself so much because if I had just told him maybe I would still have my baby girl or boy. And now I'll never know if it even was a him or her, and it's all my fault!

Zayn rubs Niall's back as he speaks to him.

-Niall no, baby please you can't put that kind of blame on yourself, you just can't. Luke is a monster, he would've most likely beaten you anyway

-but I'll never know now, I'll never know if my baby would've made it. I had gotten so excited about the idea of bringing a little one into the world, I was going to tell Luke that same day but I couldn't even get a word out before he....

Niall sobs harder in Liam's chest and the two older dominants hold their baby boy in their arms for a while, comforting the distraught boy as best they can

-I just wanted to have a baby so bad and then when the possibility of me getting pregnant again came up I just got so excited, I became obsessed over it and I just, I'm so sorry I just wanted to have a baby again, just to feel that joy that Luke took away from me. It just hurts so much to know that I lost my baby.

-Niall I'm so sorry love, I just wish you would've told us, you know we would've been there for you. Zayn and I love you so much

Liam says with a broken heart, Zayn then saying something as well.

-this changes everything Niall, Li and I understand why you were feeling the way you were

-if we had known Luke had did that to you, that you had a miscarriage, we wouldn't have been so harsh on you

Zayn then cups Niall's cheeks, kissing his forehead repeatedly before looking him in his baby blue eyes and apologizing.

-and I'm sorry if I at all acted like I didn't want you to have our baby, I was being a prick and you didn't deserve that

Niall reaches over to Zayn, then kissing his youngest dominant on the lips.

-Daddy please don't feel bad, I should've told you

-don't blame yourself Ni, we were wrong

-I won't blame myself, I promise. I actually feel so much better now that I've told you but I still want to try for a baby, if...if you want to

-anything to make you happy my love

-can you touch me Daddy?

Niall says innocently

-you want us to make you feel better baby boy

Liam says as Niall rubs his eyes nodding and Zayn and Liam lay him gently on the bed and stripping him.

.........................................................

Harry is sitting on the sofa watching the telly with Louis knelt next to him on the ground like the good boy he is as Harry strokes his submissive's cheek with his thumb. Louis looks down at his knees as he fidgets around because of the raging boner growing in his tight jeans caused simply by his Masters caring touch. Harry soon notices his baby's uncomfortableness and looks down with concern as he strokes his Louis cheek even further.

-are you alright love? Is that collar too tight or heavy on you? I mean it is mostly solid gold.

-no Sir it's perfect, I love it so much I just I..well I

-what is it baby?

Harry smiles softly at his submissive and Louis looks down at his knees again, only to earn a light slap on his thigh causing Louis to look up at him.

-answer me when I'm talking to you Louis!

-it's just, well I need to cum Sir

Louis says with a embarrassed whimper causing Harry to let out a loud chuckle and a wide grin.

-baby why didn't you just tell me you needed some release? How long have you been sitting there with a hard on love?

-since you starting touching me Daddy

Harry then leans over and unbuttons Louis pants, sticking his hand down his panties and rubbing Louis hard cock, thumbing the slit repeatedly, making Louis fidget and moan.

-come sit on Daddy's lap

Harry licks his lips at the desperate sight of his submissive and pats his lap which is soon followed by Louis shaking his head and looking down flushed and embarrassed because he's cummed in his pants without permission at the mere touch of Harry rubbing his swollen cock.

-I'm not going to repeat myself Louis, come sit now!

Louis shakes his head again as tears brim his eyes, the young submissive doesn't like to disappoint his Master but knows cumming without permission is a strict rule his dominant has for him.

-LOUIS!

Harry growls and roughly grabs Louis chin, looking him strongly in the eyes making Louis wince and look down, another rule broken now.

-please Daddy, punish me I've been a bad boy

to be continued..............


	17. Much Needed Spanking

Harry lets go of Louis face and leans back into the sofa staring at him with that intense glare of his.

-no, I'm not going to punish you Louis, your pregnant and I don't want to cause you or the baby any stress

-Daddy it's okay, you don't have to be so careful, the doctor said we can continue our lifestyle just as long as you don't whip my stomach or torso and we don't do too many hard limits in the third trimester remember?

-I know baby, I remember what the Doctor said but I just worry about our little peanut that's all

-me and the baby are fine Daddy, my stomach is still pretty flat, it's just a little hard bump that's all. I want to be punished Daddy, pleaseee I've been a bad boy, I've disobeyed you Sir

Louis says, looking down at his lap again submissively

-is that why you've been disobeying me so much lately, so I could punish you?

Louis continues to look down as tear drops fall from his face, he doesn't like being a bad boy to his Daddy, he hates to upset him

-answer me!

-yes Master

Harry notices the cum seeping through his submissive's tight panties because of his already unbuttoned jeans and bites his bottom lip in anger at another rule broken by his naughty submissive.

-over the sofa, you're getting 20 with the belt!

Louis instantly raises his head, a little shocked at his dominants words, happy that he's about to be punished but upset that it's going to be with a belt, he doesn't like beltings as much as he loves having his Daddy's large hand against his reddened arse.

-no please Sir, not the belt please can I just have your hand instead? Please Daddy?

Louis says with a squeak in his voice as he looks at his dominant with watering eyes.

-you're breaking another one of my rules pet and you know very well there's no arguing with me unless I'm making you uncomfortable/

-yes Daddy, I'm sorry

Harry stands up in front of Louis and the submissive bows his head again at Harry and stands up on his knees so that the top of his head is rubbing up against his crotch

-I know you'rd sorry baby boy, but I asked you to bend over, your just adding more to your punishment now

Louis whines and gets up off the floor, wiping his tear stained face as Harry bends the nervous boy over his lap, not wanting his submissives arse to be over the sofa anymore because he wants full access and restraint towards his disobedient submissive so he can easily pull his hair if needed be or tie his arms back if he tries to squirm out of his grip.

-you know I don't like whining! Stop it or I'm adding another 10

Harry says loudly as he slaps Louis ass with the belt earning a loud yelp from the smaller boy

-I'm sorry Daddy!

-I think you're forgetting your place aren't you?

Louis shakes his head and trembles as Harry pulls the submissive's jeans down.

-answer me when I'm talking to you!

-no Master! I have not forgotten my place

Harry rubs his middle finger in between Louis crack and down to his cock to find it clinging to his Louis stomach as hard as a rock.

-lying is just going to worsen this for you baby

Louis whimpers and cries into his arms as he relaxes his body to prepare for his hard and now even longer spanking he hasn't had in such a long time and is in desperate need of.

Harry holds Louis with one arm as he unloops his black leather belt from his waist and folds it in half before rubbing it on the boys now bare bum.

-now your getting 40 and you're going to thank me after every blow and every time you forget I'm adding another one on for disobeying me understood!?

Louis whimpers even further as he tries to control his breathing from sobbing so hard already.

Harry pulls Louis up by his hair, his arms held behind his back and pants and panties down by his ankles as he lays him on his lap and holds his submissive tightly, trying to calm the sobbing boy down

-I haven't even touched you yet Louis, why are you so upset?

-I haven't been spanked in so long Daddy, want it so much Sir, need it so badly

-I need you to calm down for me baby or else I'm going to have to gag that pretty mouth of yours

Louis nods his head and nuzzles his head in Harry's toned shoulder earning several kisses all over his face from his dominant as he wipes the boys tears

-come on now love, back over my knee you go, if your a good boy I'll let you cum after this. Although it won't be your last one of the night so try not to cum too hard, don't want you to pass out before Daddy is completely done with you, do we now?

-no Daddy wouldn't want that

Louis shakes his head as Harry pulls him back over his knee by his arms pulled behind his back. He then wipes the boys wet face with his thumb before rubbing the leather belt back over his arse, warming it up to get his submissive excited again.

Harry rubs his submissves back with one hand as he strikes hard blows onto the boys bum, making Louis yelp in pain but thank his dominant each time for the much needed spanking.

The dominant man then roughly pulls Louis pants down so that it's just his panties that are around his ankles and brings his submissive back over his lap by his hair, before sliding back on the bed on his bum and placing his submissive in between his legs so that the Harry has full access of his cock and Louis back is facing the dominant's chest.

-I want those legs spread nice and open for me baby, Daddy's going to make his baby feel so good

Harry kisses the back of Louis neck making him let out loud desperate moans as Harry aggressively strokes up and down the boy's purplish cock.

Harry continuously rubs his thumb over the slit of Louis, cock knowing it drives the boy absolutely crazy. Louis moans loudly as he buckles his knees and attempts to close them together before Harry stops him with a warning.

-keep those fucking legs open! Close them again and I'll send you to bed with a cock ring and vibrator up your arse

-yes Daddy, sorry!

Louis yelps and jerks back, rubbing his head on his dominant's bare chest, Harry not having a shirt on to begin with as Harry continues strokes Louis cock, teasing the head by squeezing it with every stroke. Louis palms Harry's thighs and spreads his legs open even wider, giving his dominant more access as he feels himself growing closer to orgasm. Harry notices this and kisses Louis sweaty temple, relaxing him as he reaches the brink of cumming

-you better fucking ask!

-may I cum sir!

Harry licks the inside of Louis earlobe before sexily whispering in his ear causing Louis chest to rapidly move up and down.

-cum for Daddy baby

Harry continues to stroke Louis length at a fast pace.

Louis trembles as he lets out a loud scream and shoots his load all over Harry's hand

-thank you Sir

-for what?! I want you to say it!

-thank you for letting me cum Daddy

-that's my good boy, you welcome baby

Harry gently scoops up some of the boys cum before trailing down to his entrance and rubbing the cum along Louis tight hole causing Louis to moan and buckle his legs close only for Harry to spread them open even wider with his strong arms as he continues to rub the boys sensitive hole.

Harry's chest still tightly against Louis back and his head still leaned back into the dominants shoulder with his eyes shut tight and mouth wide open and pleasure.

Harry continues to rub his submissive's rim before sliding a finger in the boys cum slicked hole as he finger fucks his ass relentless making Louis scream out his dominants name repeatedly

-Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!!!! Please?, may I have more!!

Harry slides another long finger in as he scissors in and out of Louis tight hole, he curves his fingers and soon finds the boys prostate making Louis whimper as tears fall out his pretty blue eyes.

-feel good baby?

Harry says, whispering seductively in Louis ear

-yessss, feels so good Daddy....

Harry chuckles in that sexy, deep voice of his and pulls his cum dripping fingers out of his Louis now gaping as before sliding them in this baby's mouth to give him a taste.

-go ahead pet taste yourself, taste your cum

Louis moans as he greedily sucks on Harry's fingers, the dominant soon pulls them out and roughly tongue kisses the submissive's to taste him.

-Daddy please fuck me? Please....

Louis says in a mumble against Harry's lip.

-you want Daddy's cock deep inside you baby?

-yesss, so badly Sir...

Louis let's out a loud moan as he unconsciously rubs his now semi-limp cock. Harry growls at the sight and roughly turns him around, giving him another hard slap on his ass before pushing him gently back on the ground where he started.

-on your knees, now slut!

-yes Daddy

Harry quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers exposing his hard cock that freely springs out in front of Louis panting mouth.

-I want you to suck it nice and good baby, make sure it's dripping with your spit because that's the only lube you're getting tonight

Louis whimpers as Harry pushes his submissive's head down on his thick cock. Louis pulls his head back, gagging on it only to have Harry grab his hair tightly, pushing his head back on his length as he roughly fucks his submissive's throat.

Louis then flicks his tongue on Harry's slit, hallowing his cheeks along the thick cock and sucking it like a Popsicle making Harry groan and cuss just about every bad word imaginable. Harry pushes Louis head even further down his shaft so that his tip hits the back of Louis throat. Louis eyes water and Harry smirks, still holding his submissive's head in place.

-keep it there, you better fucking hold it

Louis face turns bright red as tears run down his face.

-you look so beautiful like that baby, watering eyes with my long cock deep down your throat, going to make Daddy cum so hard baby boy

Harry finally pulls his cock out making Louis gasps for air and cough, as he cums in his panties without permission for the second time today, the submissive boy loves the feeling of being roughly deep-throated by his Daddy.

-are you going to be a good boy and swallow all of Daddy's cum?

Louis nods his head, his mouth wide open as he awaits Harry's semen. With a loud groan, Harry strokes himself above his submissive's mouth, enjoying the sight of Louis mouth wide open and waiting him.

-look so pretty like this baby, but you'll look even more beautiful with my cum down your throat yeah?

Louis nods and moans, opening his mouth even wider as he looks at his dominant with wide lustful eyes sending Harry completely off the edge and ejaculating a clear shot of hot white cum into his submissive's mouth.

-swallow it! All of it!

Louis happily obeys his Master, quickly swallowing all of the delicious hot cum in his mouth. Harry notices the even bigger wet stain clearly noticeable in Louis bright pink cotton panties.

-is there something you need to tell me baby?

-no Daddy

-you've got one more time to lie to me today and then I'm going to whip that cute little bum of yours till it's black and blue

Louis looks down, feeling completely ashamed that he was unable to control himself, not once but twice today, breaking his Daddy's biggest rule, cumming without permission. His pregnancy hormones are really getting the best of him today.

-I'm sorry Sir, I came without permission

-I'm going to give you 10 lashes and your going to count each one. Now come on pet, back over my lap you go

Harry pulls Louis back over him by his hair, immediately whipping him with the leather belt in his hands, leaving his submissive moaning and yelping at every blow to his bum.

After 15 strikes, thank you's followed after each one, Louis has found himself cumming yet again, his panties being full on soaked with cum now

-looks like your ass is going to be all pretty and red for me by the end of the night isn't pet?

Louis whimpers with a tear stained face as Harry pulls Louis back over the bed, pulling his panties down again to expose his redden ass again before grabbing the belt and without warning landing harsh blows on the Louis sore bum, earning screams and pleads from the sobbing submissive along with many thank you's and moans.

-who do you belong to!

-you Sir! Thank you Daddy!

Louis shouts with choked sob.

to be continued..............


	18. Sexually Frustrated

Zayn and Liam are sitting on the couch watching a movie with their baby boy laid in their lap, Niall's bum sitting on Liam's crotch and his head on Liam's shoulder while Niall's legs are laying across Zayn's lap.

As the scene in the movie where the three boys start to caress their three girlfriends gets sexier, Niall face flushes bright red and his head drops down in embarrassment. Zayn looks over at his sub and notices how flustered he is and smirks at the adorable sight.

-you alright Nialler?

Zayn says as he cuddles the blonde closer

-yes Daddy, I'm fine

Niall whimpers and adjusts himself in Liam's lap, his hard on clearly being shown in his tight black skinny jeans.

-such a horny little boy our baby is

Niall reaches down to touch palm himself but Liam swats his hand a way, causing Niall to shut his legs closed with a pitiful whimper and lay his head in Liam's chest.

-but it hurts Daddy

Zayn grips Niall's cheeks, looking him in his bright blue eyes before speaking.

-if you're a good boy Daddy and I will make it better okay?

Niall nods and Liam kisses his up and down his neck as Zayn unbuttons his jeans and slides them down along with his tight white cotton panties.

-so desperate for Daddy baby

Niall gasps at Liam's words as his hard cock springs up in the air, and Zayn immediately pumps it at a fast pace, making Niall wither and moan at the rough touch.

-Daddy I need to cum

-no no, not yet baby. You've got to put on a show for me and Daddy first, show us how much we make you feel good yeah?

Niall bites his bottom lip, nodding his head at Liam's words while Zayn leans down and wraps his mouth around Niall's cum leaking cock making Niall scream at the intensely pleasurable feeling.

-shush baby boy it's alright, relax. I know it's overwhelming love but you've got to calm down, you're going to tire yourself out from all that screaming

Niall furrows his eyebrows in desperation, panting as he looks down at his oldest Daddy with a pleading look on his face. Zayn's cock is now tightly clinging to his pelvis with a purplish tip while pre-cum seeps from it aggressively as he continues to suck on his submissive's throbbing cock; trying his best not to stop everything he's doing and pin Niall down on top of Liam the sofa as he takes turns pounding into them until he bust's a nut because this is all about his little boy at the moment.

-feels so good Daddy, I want to cum so bad. Please Daddy, may I cum????!! Pleaseeeee

Niall begs, fidgeting as he comes closer and closer to his climax. Liam strokes his blonde hair as he watches the scene before him. Zayn's cheeks hallowed around Niall's cock, slurping up and down as saliva drips from his mouth

-go on baby, cum in Daddy's mouth for me

Niall lets out a squeaky moan as he shoots a wide and thick load into Zayn's wet mouth and swollen, pink lips

-I want a taste, share would ya Zee?

Liam growls causing a smirk to grow on Zayn's face as he leans up and gets closer to Liam before spreading his mouth open and drooling cum between his mouth and the younger dominants plump, pink lips. Liam slurps it all up without hesitation, swallowing all of it. Both of the dominants now cum swap their submissive's cum between their tongues with Niall stares at them in awe, still sitting on comfortably on Liam's lap.

-so fucking sweet, your so delicious baby, just like that pretty little pink hole of yours

Niall blushes and nudges his head in Liam's chest earning a kiss on his forehead

-such a beautiful little boy we have don't you think Zee?

-yes, very beautiful, I think we should wreck his tight hole next yeah Li?

-oh Daddy...may I cum again?

Liam smirks at Zayn, both of them now cocky that they've brought their sub near orgasm just from their words.

-no I think you can wait baby

Liam says with a grin on his face/

-we want to see you beg for it yeah? All tied up and pretty and after us fucking you, we'll milk you dry and then maybe, just maybe we'll let you cum if you're a good boy through it all

Niall whimpers at Zayn's words and accidentally cums on himself. His cheeks burning crimson red at the fear of his dominant's angry faces.

-open your eyes baby, it's okay Daddy's letting you off with a warning this time

Niall obeys his Daddy, opening his eyes to the sight and feeling of both of his Daddies kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving various love bites on his skin.

Zayn pulls back first, giving his other dominant a kiss on his lips, followed by his submissive.

-lets get you cleaned up baby

-would you like a warm bath love?

-mmmm please Daddy

Liam gives his dark haired boyfriend another passionate kiss on the lips before getting up as he lifts his youngest boyfriend up in his strong, muscular arms.

-no let me carry him upstairs Li, you've got to hold him all this time

-no Zee, your the one who just got to pleasure of making him cum and I don't appreciate you hogging him like that so he's mine now

Niall whimpers at his Daddy's bickering and puts his face in Liam's shoulder.

-see now look what you've done, you've upset him Li

-you're the one who started it Zayn!

-you're hurting my ears Daddy!

-I'm sorry baby

Liam gives Niall a kiss on the lips as he apologizes and undresses his baby boy, completely ignoring Zayn's presence. Zayn scowls at Liam before walking out the big bathroom, slamming the door on the way out

-is Daddy mad at me? I didn't mean to upset him.

-no baby boy it's not your fault, don't worry about it I'll fix it okay. I'm going to run the water, can you stay right here and be a good boy till I get back?

-yes Daddy, I'll be a good boy for you

Liam gives his baby another peck on the lips before running the bath tub exiting out the room and towards their shared bedroom where he suspects his oldest boyfriend has run off too. He walks in to see Zayn rummaging through their closet, looking for something. Zayn pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, not having noticed Liam walked in the room and Liam immediately flushes with rage at the sight as he walks over to him and smacks the contents in his hand on the floor.

-what the fuck do you think you're doing?!!!!

-seriously Liam, fuck off this is none of your damn business

-it's absolutely my business Zayn, you promised Niall and I that you would never touch another cigarette again, that you would quit for us

-and I did quit, I would never lie to you and Ni, you know that

-then explain to me while you were just reaching for some smokes Zayn....

-I was just feeling a little stressed, I needed to calm down before I did something I would regret

-are you really that jealous of me Zee?

Liam walks closer to Zayn and pulls him in by his waist, squeezing his bum in his tight skinny jeans as he whispers in his ear.

-I've always admired that tight little ass of yours, and that delicious tasting hole

-Leeyyum, stop it you know what that does to me

-but seriously, did I really stress you out enough to make you want to grab a cigarette again

-it's just everything that's been going on lately, with Niall and us, I just needed to relax. I've just been smoking one a week, but I promise I'll stop.

Liam sighs and pushes Zayn away, upset that he broke the promise the first time.

-love? I'm sorry please don't be like this. I'll seriously stop this time, I promise

-our baby is waiting in the bathroom for a bath, are you coming or not?

-are you still going to top me tonight?

Liam shakes his head as he walks out the room, leaving Zayn still wondering.

-so no?

..................................................

After a proper spanking, Harry wipes Louis tears and lays him down on the bed as he presses kisses all over his bare body.

-Daddy please...I need it so badly

-shush baby, let Daddy take care of you, going to make my princess feel so good baby

Louis moans at Harry's words, licking his lips as Harry spreads his thighs wide open, sucking love bites every couple inches to claim him. Harry reaches up for Louis cock and smiles when he sees how painfully hard it looks before spitting on the reddened tip and rubbing his thumb over it the slit sending Louis on the brink of orgasm already.

-Daddyyyy!!!!!

Harry then slaps Louis on his thigh, earning a whine and pout from the smaller man. He props Louis legs up so that they're by his shoulders as he adjusts himself in between him before spitting on his entrance and rubbing the tip of his cock to his submissive's previously cum leaking hole

-please Daddy, you're torturing me here

Harry chuckles

-I'm sorry love, Daddy's just loves toying with you so much, you look so pretty when your all wound up princess

Just as Harry pushes his thick length into Louis tightness, Louis feels his stomach churning and pushes Harry off of him before running to the toilet, immediately getting on his knees to gag and spit up everything he had for lunch that afternoon.

Harry soon comes in wearing a pair of sweatpants that hangs just below his pelvis with a pair of panties in his hands and one of his sweaters as well. He places the clothes on the bathroom counter and crouches down to his fiance as he rubs his back gently.

-I see our little peanut is already causing trouble there, yeah?

Harry chuckles deeply as he kisses his submissive's forehead and Louis scowls at him before leaning his head back over the toilet to spit up again.

-maybe we should call it a night then

-Daddy no please I still want you to fuck me! Please Daddy!

Louis begs pleadingly, his pregnancy hormones really messing with him today.

-I know you do pet but I'm not going to make love to you if your sick, don't want to make you dizzy and we certainly don't want you getting sick on the bed do we now?

-no Daddy

Louis looks down at his hard on with a pout and Harry sighs before lifting him off the bathroom floor and to the sink.

-put on the clothes I picked out for you, brush your teeth and I'll make you a snack alright my love?

-can you make me a plate of Cheetos and guacamole?

-Cheetos and guacamole??

Louis looks at his fiance heartbreakingly, as if Harry's words are about to smash his heart into a million pieces.

-I'm sorry babe, whatever my love and little peanut wants, you'll both get alright

Louis face then lights up as he walks over to his dominant to give him a peck on the lips.

-oh come on love, you've got to give Daddy a little more than that

Louis squeals and wraps his arms around his dominant's neck as he gives him several more pecks on the lips, being careful to keep his mouth tightly closed so his fiance doesn't taste his mouth.

..............................................

Louis soon comes downstairs wearing exactly what Harry picked out for him, a pair of pink lace panties and and one of his grey knitted sweaters which of course hangs off one of Louis shoulders every so cutely as he walks down the stairs; his plump ass cheeks moving up and down with every step.

Harry spots him as he struts into the kitchen and licks his lips at the sight.

-fuck, you look so fit baby

-I do? but my hairs all messed up and I just puked my guts out, my voice is even squeakier than normal

-come here baby, turn around for me. Show Daddy how pretty those panties look on your sexy little bum

Louis blushes as he walks over to his dominant and Harry spins him around before kissing his lips and sitting him up in the counter with his waist in between Louis legs, all in one swift move.

Harry sweetly kisses all over Louis face and neck and soon reaches his lips, he cups his baby's cheeks before giving his fiance a heavily passionate kiss leaving Louis completely breathless.

-Daddy?

-yes princess?

-where's my snack?

Harry chuckles as he gives his baby another peck on the lips and hands Louis the plate of his request, Cheetos and guacamole.

-all that and I can't even get a bloody thank you

Harry teases and Louis laughs with a mouthful before swallowing and speaking up.

-thank you Daddy

Louis happy eats his snack on the counter as Harry makes some tea for them and smiles at the sight of his baby being so happy from eating his weird cravings.

-can I go play with myself now Daddy?

-really Louis, after everything you're still horny?

-yes....

Louis says timidly as he puts the now empty plate down next to him on the counter.

-I'll tell you what, why don't we go cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie and if you're still feeling flustered afterwards I'll fuck you senseless, how's that sound love?

Louis whines.

-stop the whining Louis, you know I don't like that shit

-but I want it now Daddy! Please...I've been a good boy today haven't I?

Harry sighs as he takes the hot kettle off the stove.

-what did I just say Louis....

-fuck you, you're a horrible fiance anyway!

Harry furrows his eyebrows as he places the kettle back down and leans back into the counter.

-so I'm a horrible fiance because I won't fuck you...seriously Lou?....

-you're suppose to give me everything that I want Harry!

-no Louis, I spoil you way too much and you're crossing the line with me right now

-fuck you Harry!

-say that again, I dare you Louis

Louis shakes his head as he carefully hops of the counter, but Harry worries and tries to help him only for Louis to push him away.

-get the hell off of me! Fuck off!

-I just don't want you or our little peanut getting hurt, baby

-you're hurting me by not giving me what I want!

-you and our baby's health comes first before your sexual frustrations!

-I hate you!

-you don't mean that love, that's just your hormones talking

-no you're making me mad!

-I didn't do anything to you Louis, what the fuck is your problem?

-my problem is that I can't stand you right now and I need to leave

-and just where the hell are you going to go?

-don't worry about it and don't cuss around the baby! You know I don't like that!

-I sure as hell will worry about where my pregnant fiance is going this late at night and the baby can't hear until 18 weeks so calm the fuck down Louis, you don't even know what the fuck you're talking about! You've been cussing all day, you're a fucking hypocrite Louis!

Louis bites the inside of his cheek, looking at his fiance with nothing but hatred before going upstairs to get dressed and grab a couple necessities.

-get your ass back down here right now or else you're going to be severely punished Louis

Louis stays silent and soon comes back downstairs in one of Harry's hoodies and a pair of his own sweatpants as he heads for the door.

-you're not going anywhere! I'm still your dominant and what I say goes!

-yell at me again and I'll take the collar off...

Harry stops in his tracks, stunned by Louis hurtful words. Louis taking off his collar means throwing away their entire relationship and the beautiful dominant/submissive bond they share.

-how could you say something like that Louis...

Louis shrugs carelessly and leaves out the door and grabs his set of keys and wallet before heading the garage and getting in one of their many cars.

Louis rubs his tummy as he backs out the driveway with teary eyes

-it's going to be okay little peanut, Daddy didn't mean to scream at us like that

to be continued................


	19. Bent Over, Panties Down

Louis drives to the one place he can always go when he needs help or just someone to talk to, the three other men in his life that's been there for him since he was 19.

He rings to the doorbell to the three-way couples medium size flat, biting his nails and looking down at the welcome mat below him as he patiently waits for an answer to the door in front of him.

Louis hears the door squeak open and hesitantly looks up with tears in his eyes to see Liam panting heavily with nothing on but boxers that are put on backwards and sweaty, matted down hair as if he was just doing a certain something.

-Louis? Love are you alright? What happened?

Louis sniffles and he shakes his head at Liam's words.

-would you like to come in for a cuppa tea Loubear?

Louis nods silently and Liam looks at him with sad brown eyes as he leads Louis inside with his arm wrapped around Louis' shoulder.

...................................

-so love, tell me exactly what happened? I'm right here okay?

Liam says as he pours a cup of green tea into the mug held by the shaking submissive sitting next to him.

-promise you won't be upset with me?

Louis says with a cracked voice, partially from sucking cock earlier today and partially from crying his eyes out on the way here.

-why would I be upset Louis?

-me and Harry got into a fight and I threatened to take my collar off

Louis says with a choked sob and Liam reaches over the kitchen table to rub the back of his mates trembling hand.

-I'm not here to take sides boobear, go ahead and tell me exactly what happened

-it...it all started when we were making love this afternoon. Harry had just entered himself inside of me and then I got morning sickness and pushed him off of me so I could go to the bathroom and puke. I guessed it must've turned him off because he came in shortly after that with some clothes and said we should call it quits for the day and I was angry with him because I was still really horny and he wasn't giving me what I wanted. So I asked Daddy if I could play with myself and he said no. And then I begged him and he still said no so I got upset and that's when we started fighting. I called him a horrible fiance and then it started to really get bad and I..and, and, and.

-it's alright Lou, let it out

Liam says as he rubs the back of Louis hand again, giving him some more reassurance before he continues on.

-al..alright

I really didn't mean it. I mean now that I think about it, I don't even know why I said those things. I guess my pregnancy hormones just got the best of me, and I just feel so terrible about it now. I left my fiance.

-oh Lou, I'm so sorry love, it's going to be okay alright. I know Harry didn't take it personally, he knows that you're going through a lot. It just probably stunned him is all.

Louis starts to cry even harder and Liam rushes over to his best mate's side to give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek as Louis cries into his shoulder.

Liam spots Zayn and Niall coming downstairs with nothing on but panties and briefs. Niall in Zayn's arms as usual and wondering where their dominant who was just roughly pounding into them both had gone off too.

-I'm sorry loves, I didn't mean to leave you waiting upstairs, Louis was at the door and crying

-It's alright Li

Zayn says as he puts Niall down and kisses Liam's cheek along with Lou's forehead before heading to the fridge for a bottle of water

-is everything alright Loubear, did something happen with Haz?

Zayn says before sitting the water bottle down on the table and happily wrapping his arms around Liam's neck from the back, them both looking like two parents having a serious talk with their child right now.

Louis takes another sip of tea, trying to relax a bit before he speaks up again so he doesn't break down in another fit of tears but he ends up getting cut off by a pissed off Niall.

-why the fuck is he here?!

Niall says as he grimaces at the sight of his boyfriend holding Louis.

-Niall! That was rude and uncalled for, Louis is obviously upset, now apologize!

Zayn says, reprimanding his submissive.

-no! I mean't what I said

-Niall..

Liam says in a sternly low voice

-it's alright you guys, I understand

Louis says with a cracked voice as he takes another sip of tea

-no Louis, what he said was wrong and Niall here just earned himself a spanking

Zayn says as he hugs Louis before grabbing Niall by the wrist and pulling him close to him.

-but Daddy....

-say another word and I'll do it right here in front of Lou understood!

-no! I don't want him here Zayn!

-Niall James Horan! Stop it right now!

Liam says, giving Niall another look

Zayn notices the tears forming in his submissive's blue eyes and starts to figure out the problem that's probaby eating his poor baby up

-oh Ni come on now love, you can't still possibly be upset about the fact that Louis is pregnant, are you?

Niall looks down and plays with his fingers, feeling completely embarrassed that he has so much unspoken tension with his best mate but his stubbornness is overwhelming his common sense at the moment.

-fine! The truth is... I hate you Louis!

Niall spats angrily at Louis

-you hate me? Why?

Louis says as his eyes start to water, his pregnancy hormones definitely getting in the way of his common sense to cry over something so petty, but he just can't help the fact that his feelings are brutally hurt right now.

-I can't help that I'm pregnant Niall, I know you wanted to get pregnant too and I'm sorry it's not working out for you but that's no reason to hate me is it Ni?

Louis says sadly as he wipes his now blood shot eyes, extremely hurt that his once best friend now hates him over something he has no control over.

-you're full of shit Lou, you knew I wanted to have a baby and you got pregnant on purpose just to throw it in my face

-Niall now you know that's not true, I would never-

-you're a bloody liar

-Niall that's enough....go upstairs and strip, now!

-no! I want to finish saying what I have to say

-I think you've said enough Niall

Liam says as he holds a heavily crying tighter.

Zayn then gives Niall a sharp smack on his almost bare bum causing Niall to lead out a loud yelp.

-Niall...listen to Daddy alright, when he tells you to do something you do it! Don't be a bad boy Ni, bad boy's get punished.

-no fuck you! Fuck the both of you and your bloody rules, I don't fucking care anymore. I just wanted one thing, a baby! And it's not fair that you get to have the one thing that I want! It's not fucking fair!!!!

Niall screams, nearly throwing a tantrum like a child which only makes Liam even more fed up with the blonde.

-Niall, I'm giving you one last warning, go upstairs and calm down or else you're going to get it

Niall then walks over to his youngest dominant's face and looks him straight in the eye.

-fuck...you...Liam

Liam clenches his jaw, trying his best not to push Niall on his knee's and spank him until he's speechless but he tries to calm his urges....he has other plans of punishing his submissive

He then carefully gets up, making sure Louis is alright before pulling Niall closer to him and tightly tugging on his collar.

-you're going to regret saying that baby, I can promise you that

Niall looks down, a little frightened at his dominants voice.

Liam then gives Niall a slap on the bum making him jerk and let out a small whimper.

-look up at me when I'm talking to you!

Liam slaps Niall's ass again, this time making Niall's knees buckle and his eyes water as he looks up at his dominant.

-yes Daddy

-now get the fuck upstairs, on your knees now! And make sure those panties are off and your hole is open and gaping for me, understand slut?!

Liam says with a smirk and lets go of Niall's collar, making his submissive look down with glossy eyes.

-yes Sir, I understand Daddy

-that's my good boy

Liam then kisses his submisive's lips making the blonde's cheek blush a deep red, his length now painfully hard in his white lace panties

-what are you waiting for pet, I said now!

Niall bows his head as tears escape his eyes.

-but..do I have to be punished Daddy?

Liam shakes his head and grabs Niall's wrist, bending him over the table and pulling his panties down right in front of Louis before going into one of the many drawers in the kitchen and pulling out a wooden spoon.

Niall flinches with a whimper as the hard object rubs against his already reddened bum. The submissive mentally prepares himself, trying his best to keep his eyes closed as he's about to be punished in front of Louis,

Zayn walks towards the table and sits down next to Louis, who's seemed to have calmed down a bit, enjoying the thought of being put in to sub space vicariously through Niall. They both sit and nonchalantly watch as Niall gets spanked with the wooden spoon.

Cries and screams of the word "Daddy" escapes Niall mouth as Liam harshly spanks him repeatedly, making the blonde thank him after every hard blow. After 40 smacks, both Niall's face and ass are now bright red with a couple of purple bruises here and there. Niall's face is tear stained, yet blissed out at the same time.

Liam goes to pull the boy off the edge of the table and pull his thin panties up, Niall's hard and cum leaking cock now on display to everyone in the room. Zayn has grown a lovely smile on his face and Louis eyes are wide open and his cheeks flushed pink at the hot sight. He takes another sip of his green tea, trying his best to get the dirty images of the blonde boy being happily spanked out of his head.

-I think you have something to say don't you Ni?

Liam says with a growl and Niall stays silent and looks down at the ground as more tears escape his blue eyes.

-thank you Daddy?

Liam shakes his head before bending Niall back over the table in front of Louis and Zayn to spank his submissive arse 10 more times. Tears continue to fall down Niall's face and he almost cums in his panties but Liam stops and pushes him down on his knees, trying his best to put the naughty boy back in his place.

-baby can you do me a favor and tie him up with a vibrating cock ring love? I don't want him squirming during his punishment

Zayn nods with a smirk as he takes another sip of his water.

-do you want me to plug him up Daddy?

-no baby, not this time

Niall's eyes widen at his Daddies words and he finally decided to say what his Daddy intended him to say the first time/

-Daddy I'm sorry I disobeyed you and Louis I apologize for disrespecting you, but do we really have to discuss this in front of Louis

Louis gulps, almost choking on his tea as he bites his lips at the image of Niall tied up, all vulnerable and needy while his dominants punish and have his way with him, he almost wishes he could join but knows he belongs to Harry now and Harry only, unless Harry were to consent to it but he's not here at the moment....

-you alright Lou?

Zayn asks as he puts his hand on Louis back, slightly amused at the entire situation.

-yeah I'm fine, Harry just said some things that upset me but I'll be alright, go punish your sub. I'll go check into a hotel or something.

-nonsense Lou, you know we have an extra room that's always ready for you and Harry when you want it

-no it's fine really, I kind of want to go splurge on Harold's money right now, it'll make me feel better. And plus I don't want to be a bother, I'm sure Niall wouldn't like me standing around while he gets punished.

-after the way he's treated you tonight, I don't care what he wants. I think a little embarrassment will suit him well right now don't you think?

-uh ya sure mates?

Louis takes another sip of his tea as he looks at the sobbing submissive on the floor with a rock hard cock and almost wishes he could be in his place.

The doorbell rings for the second time tonight and Zayn sighs before getting up to answer it. He barely gets a chance to turn the doorknob before an angry looking Harry busts through the door with a belt in his hand.

-where the hell is he Zayn, he's pissed me off for the last time tonight

Zayn stops him at the door, getting in front of the larger man as he tries his best to calm the dominant down before he does something drastic.

-look I don't care how angry you are, we both know you're not suppose to punish a sub when you're hot-headed like this; especially Louis, who's pregnant, you could really hurt him

Harry takes a deep breath as he runs his fingers through his long curls.

-you're right mate, I'm sorry but can I at least see him, I know he's here and I at least need to talk to him

-I don't want to talk to you Daddy

Louis says as he walks over to the door, bags now under his eyes.

Harry clenches his jaw as he walks closer to Louis, gripping his chin and looking in his deep oceanic eyes.

-I don't know who you think you are right now but I'm still your fucking dominant, now you have two choices. You can come home with me and talk reasonably like the good little boy I know you are or you can stay here and get punished by this belt and my cock, each one I'd be more than happy to give you. Now what's it going to be Lou? Huh?

Harry rubs Louis cheek with a smirk on his face as Louis looks at his dominant with fear. Both of the men too into their own thoughts to notice the smack sounds and shouts coming from the kitchen and Zayn staring at them with wide eyes.

to be continued...............


	20. Cum for Us

-I'd rather be punished then go home to your bipolar ass!

Louis shouts at his dominant, making Harry immediately push him down on his knees and slap his bum with the belt repeatedly. Louis stays silent and remains calm as Harry continues to punish him, eventually stopping when he notices Zayn is still standing by them near the doorway

-uh mates?

Harry finally snaps out of his dominant trance and gently lifts Louis up off the ground, being mindful of his pregnancy

-I'm going to take my sub home and I see Liam and Niall are a little bit preoccupied so tell them I said hello after you've finished punishing your submissive. I've got some punishment plans of my own, and I'll send someone to pick up Louis car later tonight alright?

-uh alright Haz, that's fine I guess?

-maybe we can all get together tomorrow for dinner or something yeah

Harry says as he walks the door for his angered and teary eyed submissive.

-alright mate, I'll talk to Li and Nialler about it and we'll call ya tomorrow yeah

Zayn says as he awkwardly scratches his head.

-no Daddy, I don't want to go with you!

Harry spanks Louis bum again making him whine with a pout.

-I said we're going dammit!

-but Daddy?

Harry grabs Louis chin and looks him in the eyes with those big green orbs glaring at him again.

-you'd be making a huge mistake by talking back to Daddy again. Now you're already in for a long punishment, but say one more word and I promise you won't be able to walk or cum for the rest of the week!

Louis whimpers with a nod and looks down as Harry grabs a leash from his back pocket and attaches it to Louis collar before storming out the front door.

-bye mates

Zayn says with a cheeky smirk as he closes the door behind the angered dominant and submissive, both of them staying silent as they head for Harry's car.

Zayn takes a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen to find it completely empty. He hears loud moans and screams coming upstairs and quickly takes off his boxers, stroking his half-hard cock as he walks upstairs. The sounds of his men moaning making him extremely hot and flustered already.

He walks in his shared bedroom and almost cums at the sight. Niall on the bed, legs spread wide open, ball-gag in his mouth and ass gaping and closing over and over again as Liam slowly pulls anal beads in out of his screaming submissive. He groans loudly at the sight and walks over to his boyfriends to give them both tongue filled kisses, his cock so long and thick it hangs down from his pelvis.

He rubs his index finger over Liam's exposed hole making him jerk back with a sexy look on his face. Liam stops fucking Niall for a second and squeezes Zayn's ass as he pulls him in for a long and passionate kiss, Niall moaning and whimpering at the hot sight of his Daddies kissing.

Zayn roughly unclasps the ball gag from Niall's mouth and smashes his lips onto his, grazing his tongue across his submissives bottom lip before pushing it in his baby's mouth as they spit swap the familiar taste of Liam's cock from earlier that day.

-may I cum Daddy?

Niall asks pleadingly.

-not yet baby boy, Daddy's just getting started with you

Niall gasps as Zayn bites and pulls on his ear as he lets out a loud moan from the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing, Liam having pulled every last anal bead out in one pull making Niall's cock spurt out a bit of precum.

-you ready for something bigger beautiful?

Liam says as he reaches in the toy box he had placed on the floor next to where he was kneeling in front of Niall's open bum along with a big bottle of lube and some rope if his submisssive decided to start squirming although he's been a really good boy so far.

-what you got there love?

Zayn says as he adjusts himself on the bed so Niall is in between his legs and he has full access of the submissive's thighs in case he needs to hold him down for any reason.

-well I was thinking about a vibrating cock next, what do you think babe?

-I think our baby would love to have that up his delicious little arse don't you think Li?

Zayn then kisses up the back of Niall's neck making him shudder and Liam spits on his submissives hole as he lubes up the thick toy in front of him.

-fuck him hard Li, I want to hear him scream "Daddy"

Liam smirks at his boyfriend and nods as he turns the dial on at the bottom of the toy and pushes the vibrating cock inside of Niall. The blonde's head immediately snapping back and his eyes closing in a deep sense of euphoria.

Niall starts screaming in pleasure and his body starts trembling. Zayn licks his lips at the sight and holds his submissives his legs open wider so he can't resist Liam thrusting his lube dripping arse with the thick toy.

-Daddy!!!! Daddy please may I???!!

Liam smirks and shakes his head as he pulls the toy slowly out of Niall, the boy's tight hole clinging onto the fake cock for dear life.

-you want to cum so badly for Daddy don't you babe?

Zayn says before sucking on the side of Niall's neck making the submissive roll his eyes back in bliss and moan with a low, drawn out groan.

-oh Zayn baby, why don't you come down here and look at this delicious sight and maybe pick out a toy to fuck our little boy with yeah?

Zayn's face flushes red with desire as he carefully passes their fragile cummed out submissive to his other dominant and him and Liam switch places. Liam now layed on the bed completely naked, cock sprung up and leaking with Niall's laying comfortably in between his legs. The submissives own legs spread wide open, his cock now purplish and hole gaping wide after just having that large toy deep inside of him.

-Daddyyyy

Niall whines and Liam shuts the impatient boy up with a kiss

-be patient love, Daddy's going to take good care of you

Liam points to something on the floor sending a wide smirk across Zayn's face and Zayn nods before kissing his boyfriend on the lips and stepping off the bed to grab one last thing from the box, a big 10 inch realistic feel dong. He tests the weight of it in his hand and smiles as he carries it over to the bed and rubs an abundant amount of lube on it. Niall's eyes widen at the sight but he just spreads his legs wider awaiting Zayn's entrance.

-you know what, I think Daddy and I want you to play with yourself baby, we want to watch pull that toy in and out of that tight ass of yours all by your own doing

-okay Daddy, I'll fuck myself nice and hard

Niall moans at his own words, eagerly taking the heavy toy out of Zayn's hand and aligning the tip of the rubber dong to his now pink, swollen hole.

Liam and Zayn both hover over Niall's body on their knees, jerking themselves off at the impending sight.

Niall lets out a loud moan as the big toy stretches him wide open, the blonde boy being able to feel every inch of the thick cock inside him.

-feel good baby boy?

Liam says as he swipes the tip of his cock with his thumb and lets a loud groan when he feels Zayn's wet mouth around the head of his cock.

-yes Daddy

Niall says moaning innocently as he shoves the toy in and out of his slippery hole.

Zayn gags and sucks harshly on Liam's length, bringing the dominant closer to his orgasm.

Liam pushes Zayns head further down his cock making him gag and choke, spit now drooling down the sides of the dark haired mans mouth. Liam watches the sight of his submissive fucking himself relentlessly with close precision. Moaning every time the toy pulls almost completely out of the boys sensitive hole but then all the way back in again.

He can almost imagine what it would feel like if his own cock was in his baby's arse by the way his other baby is sucking so tightly on his length and the dominant is about ready to bust a nut into Zayn's mouth.

-you gonna deepthroat me again like a good sub baby?

Liam says stroking his boyfriends cheek with his thumb. Zayn continues to suck his dominants cock, gagging and choking on Liam's length as he moans at his Daddy's words.

-I want us all to come together loves, Zayn baby I want you to touch yourself for me and Niall, love I know your close to orgasming but your still being punished and you need to ask Daddy for permission before you cum don't you love?

Niall nods whimpering at Liam's orders and slows down his pace of the toy moving in and out of him so he doesn't cum uncontrollably, not on purpose anyway.

-uh fuck Ni, I'm close

Zayn says with a raspy voice as he steadily strokes his cock at a fast pace, Liam now doing the same at the moment, them both staring hard at their desperate and cock-slut of a submissive.

They can both tell how close their submisisve is to cumming, on the brink and barely breathing. The dominants make eye contact before quickly hovering back over their Niall, jerking themselves off over his face.

-cum for us baby, show Daddy how good that cock feels inside that tight ass of yours

Niall completely looses it a Zayn's words, his eyes now shut close and mouth wide open as he lets out a loud scream and cums violently all over himself, clenching tightly around the fake cock

-Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-fuck!

Zayn says as he stares at Niall in awe and Liam is too turned on to even speak words

Niall pulls the toy out of his ass and shoves as much of the large toy in his mouth as he possibly can leaving both of his dominants completely speechless.

-that's does it Niall, you're getting a nice, hard fucking

Liam says as he quickly gets up and rummages through the drawers in their shared bedroom for two magnum condoms.

to be continued............


	21. Why Are You Being Punished Pet?

Harry and Louis soon get back to their large house, the long drive due to heavy traffic having been completely silent.

Harry opens his door and quickly gets out to open Louis' side before the submissive gets a chance to.

-get out of the car Louis!

Harry tugs Louis by his collar and roughly pulls him into the house, being mindful of his almost unnoticeable baby bump.

-I want you to go upstairs, strip, and lay on the bed on all fours, now!

Louis opens his mouth to speak but is quickly shut up by a harsh tug on his collar and an angered glare from his dominant.

Harry then pulls Louis by his hair and looks him in the eyes.

-say it, I dare you to fucking say something. See what will happen Louis!!!!

Harry finally unlatches his submissives leash and lets him out of his strong grip.

Louis gulps in fear and lowers his head, nodding as he rushes upstairs doing exactly what his Daddy said. First stripping out of his sweats and pair of pink lace panties before climbing on the bed, pushing his bum in the air and putting his head on the pillow as he tries to refrain from crying because of how much he's upset his dominant today. He know's he went too far this time, cussing his fiance out and then leaving without telling him where he was going and now he's going to be punished for his actions, severely at that.

Harry soon comes in the room shirtless with nothing on but a pair of tight jeans, his muscles clearly flexing throughout his body and his long brown curls laying messily on his head but somehow perfectly.

He has a belt in his hand, a cock ring, handcuffs, a 9 inch vibrating butt plug that comes with a wireless remote and a baby monitor that him and Louis have brought recently for the upcoming Styles baby on the way.

Harry then sets the baby monitor underneath one of the pillows and tells Louis not to touch it before walking to the end of the bed where Louis ass is pointed high up in the air and setting the laying out the toys he brought next to Louis trembling body.

-put your hands in front of your stomach, lay them flat against each other and don't say a fucking word!

Louis bites his bottom lip and obeys his Daddy as Harry clasps the handcuffs around Louis wrists and closes the metal clamps tightly before kissing down from the top of Louis spine to the entrance of his tight pink hole sending shivers down his submissives spine.

-why are you being punished pet?

Harry says as he slams the first lash of the belt on Louis already reddened bum. Louis says silent as he bites his bottom lip even harder, almost drawing blood.

-I asked you a question, why are you being punished? When I ask you a question you'd be smart to answer it in ordinance!

Harry strikes 5 more hard swats onto Louis bum causing him to jerk forward and moan as tears fall down his face.

-I disobeyed you Daddy, that's why I'm being punished

Louis says with a squeaky voice from Harry's spanking being extra harsh this time around.

-mmhmm you were a very bad boy today pet, and what do bad boys get?

-they get punished Daddy

-thats right baby, bad boys get punished!

Harry smacks Louis arse again with the belt, making him yelp in pain and pleasure. The submissives arse now bright red with pretty belt marks all across his bum.

Harry continues to spank Louis roughly with the belt, not taking one second to stop and soon Louis is sobbing onto the pillow in front of him, but Harry continues on punishing his baby boy, not missing one spot on the submisisves voluminous bum.

The dominant then drops the belt on the floor and finishes the last 10 spanks with his hand, making sure his hand is nice and warm first so each slap with sting with thought. Harry finally stops for a moment, walking over to one of the many drawers in their bedroom and grabbing a small tube of lube before walking back to the sight of his submissives flushed bum.

Louis moans with a choked sob at the feeling of his dominant squirting cold lube on his now clenched hole.

-you better get yourself relaxed baby, you've got a nice big one going in there, you need to open up for me. Now turn around and look at the present Daddy brought you from his office earlier this week.

Louis blinks the tears out his eyes and hesitantly looks behind him to see a large grooved butt plug that looks almost as long as Harry's cock which frightens him because he doesn't know how long this toy will be in him or how it's going to feel once it's inside.

-that's all going inside of me?

Louis says with a timid voice

Harry slaps Louis hard on his bum once again making the submissive sob into his pillow, his cock having twitched a bit from the feeling of wanting to cum so badly.

-didn't I say no talking!?

Harry sighs and lubes up the large toy in his hand before slowly sliding it in his submissives still clenched hole. He can see Louis wincing in pain and rubs his back as he continues to slide the long toy all the way inside, little by little. With one last push, followed by a small yelp from his baby boy, Harry manages to push the toy all the way in and reaches in his pocket to turn the vibrating butt plug on the lowest setting making Louis moan and adjust his bum in the air at the intrusive and overwhelming feeling.

Emotionless, Harry picks up the cock ring he placed on the bed earlier and slides it on Louis hard cock before walking to the doorway of their bedroom.

-I'm going to sleep in the guest room, and don't bother coming in because the door will be locked. You can sleep here alone tonight and think about what it means I tell you to do something that will benefit you and you decide to not listen. I love you Louis, but you need to remember your place. Three years ago we decided to do this and we are going to do it right, engaged or not!

Harry walks out the room, heading for one of the many empty bedrooms down the hall. He pulls out the other portion of the baby monitor along with the remote control to the butt plug that was in his pocket and throws it on the duvet in front of him before stripping off the rest of his clothes and climbing into the bed.

Harry turns on the baby monitor and starts to stroke his rock hard cock with one hand as he turns up the wireless remote to the vibrating butt plug with his other hand. He can hear Louis loud screams and moans from the baby monitor which only seem to turn him on more as he quickly reaches his orgasm.

Harry starts thumbing his pink, swollen slit as he turns up the remote to the highest setting. Louis surprisingly starts moaning the word "Daddy" sending Harry off the edge, making him cum all over his hand with a loud groan.

The next morning..........

Zayn is in the kitchen making breakfast for his boys and Zayn comes down again with Niall in his arms like a child and Zayn coos at the sight.

-goodmorning my loves, hows french toast sound?

-sounds delicious baby, thank you

-yummy Daddy

Niall says cutely as Liam sits down in one of the kitchen chairs and Niall immediately nudges his head in Liam's shoulder and wraps his arms around his neck as he closes his eyes.

-someones feeling really into the Daddy kink this morning I see?

Zayn says as he plates the many pieces of french toast on a large plate and sits it in the middle of the table before going back to the fridge for a carton of orange juice.

-he's still in deep subspace from last night, I mean we did fuck his tight arse pretty hard love, had him screaming at the top of his lungs

Zayn chuckles at Liam's words with a smile as he pours the juice into the already set glasses on the table and gives Liam a peck on the lips before sitting down directly next to Liam so that Niall is sitting across both of their laps. Zayn and Liam start to dive in and Niall continues to sit on his Daddies lap as Liam rocks him back and forth on his knee.

-do you want us to feed you baby boy?

-please Daddy?

-Niall bites his bottom lip as Liam rocks him in his arms

Zayn scoops up a couple bites of french toast with his forth and leans it into Niall's mouth who chews it happily below laying his head back in Liam's shoulder.

-keep this up and we might as well start trying ageplay darling

Niall's eyes light up with a smile as Zayn feeds him another bite of french toast.

-I think someones excited about the thought of ageplay, maybe we should really look into it hmm?

Liam says with a smirk.

.....................................................

Harry wakes up from the sound of sobbing and realizes he still has the baby monitor on. He quickly gets up, putting on the pair of boxers he had thrown on the floor last night before running down the hall into his normal bedroom to find Louis crying his eyes out on the bed. There's cum all over the sheets and Harry notices the cock ring he put on his submissive last night is thrown across the room.

-Lou? baby you alright?

-I'm sorry Daddy I couldn't help myself. I needed to cum so badly. I know I'm not suppose to touch myself without permission but it was just too much to take and I couldn't reach the vibrator so I took off the cock ring instead.

-shush love, Daddy's not mad, I might've pushed you passed your limits last night and that was my fault not yours baby

-but, but I disobeyed you Sir, I'm sorry Daddy please don't punish me again, I'll be a good boy!

Harry shakes his head and sighs as he rushes over to his submissive and quickly takes the vibrator out, turning it off before carrying him into the bathroom to clean his cum covered body up.

-your always my good boy baby, Daddy loves his little princess so much, don't you ever think anything otherwise

Louis nods weakly as Harry lays his naked body in the warm bath water. Harry gently washes his body, giving him kisses here and there to remind the boy how beautiful he is.

to be continued.............


	22. Your Ass Is Mine

After giving the love of his life a long, nurturing bath Harry drains the tub and grabs a towel from the rack in their bathroom before lifting Louis out of the water.

-are you going to take these handcuffs off me now?

Louis says as Harry gently lays him on their bed and dries him off.

-no I think I'll keep them on

Harry says bluntly as he kisses his submissive on the lips making the boy frown.

-your ass is still mine and you're still being punished

Harry says as he continues to dry off his fiance's body.

-but Daddy?

Harry sighs and throws the damp towel across the room in anger, making a mental note to clean up the house later.

-Louis, don't make me spank you again, I know you're still sore from last night but I won't hesitate to pull you over my knee with a thick paddle this time

Louis looks down at his little baby bump with a nod and Harry sweetly turns Louis head to the side so he can kiss and bite on the side of his neck.

-Sir.....

Louis moans at the feeling of his dominants soft lips touching the sensitive spot on his neck

-look at you, all hard for me already, and to think you were just crying your eyes out 20 minutes ago

-I was never upset, just horny

Louis blushes at his dominant as he tries his best to cover up his massive hard on but Harry has already seen it and naughty thoughts have already popped up in his head.

-lets go out today princess. Daddy hasn't taken you shopping in a couple weeks and I've been looking up some baby stores that you'd might like to stop into

Louis whines and gets off of the bed, wobbling over to one of the many drawers in their bedroom before pulling out a pair of red lace panties and struggling to slide them on his curvacious bum as he desperately tries his best not to irritate his hard cock even further.

-Louis....did you just ignore me when I spoke to you!

Harry walks over to his submissive and grips his hair tightly before roughly pushing him down on his knees and pulling down his black boxers, exposing his own massive hard on.

-since you want to continue being a bad boy, Daddy will treat you just like the little slut you are, now suck!

Louis gulps loudly and looks up at his dominant with wide, blood shot eyes, his blue orbs shining brightly.

Harry then grips Louis hair even tighter and forces his submissives head down on his pre-cum leaking cock. Roughly pulling his baby's head up and down, making the boy slobber and whine with every stroke sending Harry nearly off of the edge already.

-look up at me when you're sucking my cock!

Louis obeys his dominant and looks up with teary eyes and a grin on his face as he continues to deepthroat his Masters cock. Louis stares at Harry for a while, watching his mouth open and close as he continues to suck. He decides to try his tease his Daddy, using his favorite trick of licking the tip of Harry's cock as he hallows his cheeks and sucks on his thick length, something that always makes Harry cum within seconds.

Louis cock twitches in his panties as Harry shoots a wide loud his mouth unexpectedly and Louis chokes and gags at his dominants thick length and spits his cum out as he gasps for air, knowing he broke one of Harry's biggest rules.

Harry growls lowly and walks across the room, rummaging through their closet and into their special "toy box" Louis presumes before coming back with something hidden behind his back and a sadistic grin on his face.

Louis is still sitting there on his knees completely naked and panting, with drool seeping down the sides of his mouth and his cock sprung up in the air.

-Daddy's going to teach you a little lesson baby.....orgasm denial

Louis whines and bites his lips at his Masters words and Harry walks back over to his submissive, standing in front of him in dominance as he reveals the little surprise behind his back.

-a, a chasity belt???

Louis says as tears start to stream down his face. Harry gently lifts up the now shaking boy before sliding down his submissives panties and replacing them with the black panty like item. Harry bends Louis over so that his boys bum is high in the air and his head is bound to the ground, the submissives hands still held together by handcuffs.

-bad boys have to be punished

Harry spreads Louis cheeks wide apart and spits on the entrance before sliding the try butt plug (part of the Chasity belt) inside of Louis causing him to let out a loud, moaning whine

-Daddddyyyyy!!!!!!!!! please, please, please may I cum I can't, I can't hold it anymore!!!

Harry kisses up Louis neck and nibbles on his ear before whispering into it.

-no!

Louis lets out a loud shriek and Harry licks his lips at the sight as he reaches down in between his submissives legs and rubs the inside of his thighs making his baby blubber in tears.

-you've left me no choice Louis, you continue to disobey me and now your going to learn your lesson. I won't have a naughty submissive on my hands!

Harry pulls the rest of the Chasity belt of Louis thick bum and lifts him back up so that he's back on his knees.

-I've disappointed you Daddy?

Louis says with a red face and furrowed eyebrows as he looks up at his angry looking dominant.

Harry sighs and walks out of the room for a moment before coming back with some clean sheets for their currently cum soak bed.

-stay on your knees pet, Daddy will be with you in a second

Louis obeys his dominant and bows his head at the ground as he patiently waits for the bed to me remade.

Several minutes later, Harry lifts his baby up, pulling Louis in his chest and carrying him literally one foot over to their bed. He gently lays his whimpering boy down before getting in the bed beside him.

-Daddy, can you hold me?

Harry smiles with a nod as he adjusts them both so that Louis is laying on his bare chest and his strong, muscular arms is wrapped around his submisisives smaller figure. Harry then pulls the covers over both of him before pecking his baby's lips and stroking his now sweaty hair.

-it's okay baby boy, Daddy's right here

-thank you for putting me in my place Daddy

Louis says as he bites his bottom lip hard, slowly slipping in and out of subspace

-shush love, go to sleep Daddy will be here when you wake up and then if your feeling up to it I'll we'll go out for a little while, maybe pick up the boys and head out to the shops for the day yeah?

-are you going to fuck me again soon?

Louis says with a hoarse voice, ever so desperately.

-be a good boy and listen to Daddy and you will be greatly rewarded my love

Louis hums at his dominants words and the older man soon finds himself crying in his fiance's chest.

-I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean what I said, you know I would never actually take my collar off

-oh love, I know you didn't mean it, you weren't in your right mind but you still hurt Daddy. Last night when I was driving over to you I kept thinking that maybe there's some things we need to talk about now that your pregnant and we're getting married and everything. Those things do take our relationship to another level and I don't want you to feel like I don't love you princess, because your Daddy's whole world, you do know that right?

-I know Daddy and I love you so much because you treat me better than I could have ever treated myself

Harry smiles deeply, his dimples clearly showing and Louis flushes red at the sight; still head over heels for the curly headed boy from Cheshire.

-I love you even more Princess, now go ahead and take a nap. I know your exhausted and while your sleep I'll go make you a big breakfast, I bet our little peanut is hungry isn't he.

-he?

Louis says with glowing eyes making Harry grin widely

-well I don't know Loubear, I've just always imagined that our little peanut was a boy but either way I'll be extremely happy with our love child

Louis giggles at Harry's words.

-love child?

-yes Lou, our love child

Harry laughs fondly at his words and kisses Louis nose making his eyelashes flutter and his cheeks turn an even darker shade of crimson red.

-Daddy? Don't be upset with me but I kind of want a baby girl

Louis says as he reaches up to play with Harry's loose curls.

-that sounds lovely, I think we'd have the most beautiful little girl in the world yeah? We'll just have to keep our little princess securely locked away in a tower because I can't even fathom the thought of those horny little boys or even girls coming on to our little peanut.

Louis nods his head with a calm smile as he tries his best to stay awake. Harry notices his baby's eyes fluttering close and gives Louis a peck on his forehead before climbing out of bed completely naked and heading down to the kitchen to make a large breakfast, knowing Louis is probably starving and we'll eat more than half the kitchen today.

-get some rest sweets, Daddy doesn't want his babies getting sick

-yes Daddy

Louis watches as his fiance walks out the room and can't help but feel extremely blessed that Harry is the one he'll be starting a beautiful family with in just a few short months.

to be continued...........


	23. Fivesome?

-come on love, stop fidgeting and let Daddy put your diaper on, we're going over to Harry and Lou's for movie night in 30 minutes

Liam says as he lays a naked Niall on their California king bed and lift's his baby's legs up in the air before sliding a clean diaper on his freshly bathed boy.

-but Daddy I don't want to go, Louis will be there!

Niall says, throwing a fit as he kicks his legs in the air.

Zayn then walks in the room, giving Liam a peck on the lips as he passes him a bottle of baby powder, having heard his boys conversation as he was walking up the stairs of their house.

-Niall we're not starting with this again, you're being a spoiled brat right now!

Niall sighs with a pout as Liam powders his bottom and tapes up his diaper before dressing him in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a blue jean vest and a pair of white converses with batman socks, Liam's idea.

The threesome couple finish getting dressed and ready and head out to the car, Niall holding both of his Daddies hands as they walk down their stairs and toward the front door.

-oh crap I almost forgot Niall's diaper bag. Go head out to the car loves, I'll go get the bag and lock up okay?

Liam gives both of his boys a kiss on the lips before rushing back upstairs to their bedroom. Zayn and Niall walk out to their black hummer, hand in hand and Niall still with the adorable pout on his face. Not feeling very happy about being forced to see the man he despises at the moment.

-Daddy, can you hold me in the car?

Niall says as he rubs both of his eyes with his hands.

-you tired baby?

-want Daddy

Niall says in a whiny way as he reaches grabby hands for Zayn.

-I've got you baby, hold on Daddy's got to open the door first alright?

Zayn reaches in his pocket for the keys and unlocks the door before opening the backseat and lifting Niall in, climbing in next to him as well.

Liam soon comes back with a little bag of things him and Zayn brought Niall yesterday after they discussed the means of ageplay and how far Niall wanted to go with it which surprisingly included diaper changes, bottles, and maybe some pacifiers here and there if their baby is being a grumpy little boy.

He gets in the drivers side, turning around to set the bag in the backseat, only to see Niall sweetly falling asleep on Zayn's lap. Liam smiles at the adorable sight before starting the car and driving off to the Styles-Tomlinson home.

..................................

-sorry we couldn't have done this yesterday but Louis was still a little overwhelmed by his punishment, he couldn't properly walk. He still can't really which is why we're staying in for a movie instead of going out, I hope that's alright with you lads.

Harry says as he leads to the boys to is large living room where Louis is layed across one of their many couches, already scrolling through Netflix

Liam and and Zayn raise their eyebrows with amused looks and Niall rolls his eyes with a huff, earning a sharp smack to his bum from Zayn for being a naughty little one.

-it's fine Haz, we're just happy to spend time together as a family

Liam says as he guides a grumpy Niall down the hallway.

-and excuse Niall's behavior, he's been a bad boy today haven't you baby?

Niall looks down with an annoyed expression and Liam shakes his head before picking up Niall and carrying him out the room, the younger dominant having had enough of his submissives pouts today.

He brings him out in the hallway and sets Niall down before turning him around and landing 10 smacks to his diapered bum making the blonde boy yelp in pain

-Daddyyy, it hurts!

Niall whines, stomping his foot and wobbling his bottom lip at his Daddy

-what do bad little boy's get for misbehaving baby?

Liam says as he rubs his baby's now tear stained cheeks.

-they get spankings Daddy

Niall says as he sniffles and sticks his thumb in his mouth.

-you want something to suck on love?

-your cock Daddy?

Niall says with hopeful eyes, but Liam shakes his head with a chuckle

-no baby boy, how about a paci huh, would you like that to suck on?

Niall nods with a small pout and Liam reaches in the diaper bag that he still had over his shoulder from when they got out the car. He takes out a little zip lock baggie that contains three pacifiers and picks out one with a little green, 4 leaf clover on the button that they saw yesterday and just had to get for their little Irish baby.

-open up for me pet

Liam pops the pacifier in Niall's mouth who happily takes it with a hum and a relaxed look on his face. Liam then picks his baby up and carries him back in the living room where Zayn and Harry are peacefully sitting on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, a couple glasses of red wine and plenty of water for Louis, who is laying in his Daddy's lap, head rested comfortably on Harry's shoulder as Harry pops a couple of pieces of popcorn in his fiances mouth every once in a while.

-come sit down loves

Zayn says, patting the empty seat next to him

Niall rubs his eyes and whimpers as he holds his arms out for Zayn. Liam looks at Niall a little hurt but happily passes his baby to his other Daddy before sitting down next to Zayn who has Niall in his lap, the blonde submissive looking harshly away from Liam and towards the tv.

-what happened Li?

Harry says as he scrolls the remote through the movie categories.

-Niall earned himself a little spanking is all, and now he's decided to be a grumpy little boy and pout at Daddy because of it

-Niall is that true, are you being mean to Daddy on purpose because he punished you for being a bad boy?

Zayn says with a concerned look on his face.

Niall shakes his head with a whine and nudges his head in his Daddy's chest as he plays with the zipper of Zayn's leather jacket

-it's fine, he's in his headspace so I'll let it fly for now. Let's have our movie night alright

Liam says before kissing Niall's cheek.

-can we watch The Avengers Daddy?

Louis says as he kisses Harry's cheek.

-sure love, The Avengers it is if that's alright with the lads?

Everyone nods their heads and Harry searches for the movie before clicking on it and pressing play.

They begin watching the movie and Louis cuddles in his dominants lap further, playing with the crotch line of his tight jeans.

-stop it Louis

Harry says with a sternly low voice. Louis finds himself amused at the situation and bites his bottom lip before licking the side of Harry's neck making the curly headed dominants cock hard.

-two can play at that game beautiful

Harry whispers in his submissives ear as he reaches for the back of Louis sweatpants, jeans not being able to fit him over his chasity belt, and slides his index finger to the back of the panty like belt, circling his finger around the tip of the butt plug before pushing it in further causing Louis to let out a loud squeak.

-is he alright Haz?

Zayn says, turning his head to Harry who is sitting right next to him, Liam on the other end of him and Niall.

-huh?

Harry says innocently, bringing himself away from the tv for a moment.

-Louis? He's fidgeting relentlessly in your lap, is he alright?

Zayn says as he feeds Liam some popcorn and rubs Niall's back who is slowly falling asleep on his chest again.

-oh he's fine, he's just got a butt plug in, well a chasity belt actually

Liam smirks with a small chuckle, almost choking on his popcorn and Zayn shakes his head laughing.

-you never seize to disappoint me Haz, always trying something new with your sub

Liam says as he reaches for the glass of red wine in front of him before taking a sip and putting it back down.

-well I could say the same thing about you too mates, is there any particular reason why your submissive has a diaper on right now?

Harry says teasingly with a grin as he continues to rub Louis now covered bum.

Liam blushes red and Zayn bites his lip as Niall whines in his lap, the threesome hoping no one would notice the extra weight in Niall's skinny jeans but they were all wrong.

-don't worry about it, let's continue to watch the movie yeah

Liam says, feeding Niall a bottle of water as he tries to advert the heated conversation.

-trying ageplay I see hmm?

Harry says with a sly smirk.

-Daddy?

Niall says as he whimpers in Liam's chest, feeling a little embarrassed at the moment.

-oh Ni, love I didn't mean to upset you. Lou and I have tried ageplay once or twice before, never worked out properly though. He always disobeyed Daddy by sneaking off to the bathroom and relieving himself in toilet instead of soiling on himself like Daddy wanted him too, isn't that right baby baby?

-yes Daddy, that's right

Louis looks down, his own face turning red in embarrassment as well but Harry kisses him on the lips, taking all his worries away and assuring him that everything is alright.

-you know I was thinking lads, since me and Lou are about to officially tie the knot in a few months, what if we tried a little fivesome one last time yeah?

Harry says, looking around the sofa as he licks his lips at his four mates.

Niall grimaces at Harry and Louis' cock hardens a little at the thought of him being able to get fucked like that again.

to be continued...............


	24. Daddy?

-I don't know Haz, sure a couple months ago it was alright, but things were different back then. You two weren't engaged and Louis wasn't pregnant. And so much stuff has happened with Niall lately, he's told us some things that have completely changed the basis of our relationship and another fivesome would just really mess things up right now.

Zayn says as he adjusts a sleeping Niall on his lap.

-bottom line Harry, we've all gone through a lot these last few months and I just don't think it's a good idea and frankly I don't know if I ravish the thought of you touching my boys anymore. You seemed to enjoy it a little too much last time.

Liam says as he takes another sip of red wine.

-Daddy?

Louis squeaks out, wincing in pain.

-shush Lou! And you guys are fucking kidding me right?! It's us, why would you ever want to pass Lou and I up for. We've been family for the last 5 years, we've been your fuck buddies, your cuddle buddies. Have we really outgrown that?

Harry barks at them, raising his eyebrows with a deep chuckle.

-no we're not fucking kidding you Harry, and yes I think we're getting a little too old to be fucking around with each other like we used too and we'd appreciate it if you'd watch your mouth around Niall while he's in headspace

-Harry......

Louis says timidly, trying not to get in the middle of the heated argument

-what Louis!

Harry says, screaming at Louis making the submissive look down with regretful eyes.

-my stomach hurts, really bad...It's like sudden sharp pains that come and go and I've been trying to ignore them for the last hour but the pain keeps escalating

Louis says with watering eyes as he clutches his lower stomach tightly.

Harry snaps his head towards Louis and rubs his back soothingly.

-why didn't you tell me Louis? You've been in pain all this time?

Liam jumps from his side of the couch and kneels down in front of Louis as he feels around his lower stomach.

-where exactly does it hurt Louis? In your lower abdomen or near your spleen?

-lower abdomen

Louis says with a weak gasp.

-something might be wrong with the baby, it's not normal for him to be feeling pains this early when the fetus has barely developed. I don't want to scare you Louis but we should really get to hospital, immediately

-no, no I'm fine really I just need and a cup of tea and a nap with my Hazza is all

-Louis no, Liam is a professional and if he really thinks we should go to the hospital than we're going. No if, ands or butts. I'll die before I let anything happen to you Louis.

Harry kisses Louis forehead and gently lifts him up off the sofa before carrying him towards the front door with urgency.

-I'm going to take him to the emergency room, just stay here alright. You know where everything is and you have a spare key so if you really need to leave, make sure you lock up!

Harry screams back towards the living room.

-Hazza wait, do you want one of us to come with you!

Zayn says worriedly as he passes Niall to Liam and runs to the door.

-I said stay here alright! I'll call you from the hospital!

..............................................

-Daddy what if somethings wrong with the baby, remember what the Doctor said, "you could have a hard time conceiving in the future". What if this is what the Doctor mean't, I mean he did say it was a miracle that I even got pregnant after what happened, what if...

Louis continues to babble on as tears fall on his face, Harry quickly gets up from the chair he was sitting in and and rushes to Louis' hospital bed to cut his rambling fiance off with a long kiss on his wet lips which enables the smaller man relax a little.

-take a deep, long, breath baby. Everything's going to be alright and our little peanut will be fine. After all she is a Styles-Tomlinson which makes her the strongest little girl on the planet and she's not even born yet

-but she will be born right?

Louis says with a sniffle as he looks up at his dominant with hopeful eyes.

Harry leans down and kisses his baby's forehead, wiping his own falling tears before speaking

-of course she's going to be born love, she'll be born into a loving family. With a cheeky, curly headed Daddy who will bake her lots of treats and tell her lots of awkward jokes which of course she'll understand and laugh at because it'll be our little girl and then she'll play dress up with you and help you play pranks on me and her uncles, she'll just make our lives all the more happier.

Louis looks at his fiance with a huge smile and sincere eyes as he tries his best not to break down in tears from Harry's beautiful words.

-I can't wait to find out if it's really a girl or not

Louis says as he reaches up to play with Harry's curls, something that always seems to calm him down when he's upset or thinking too much.

-me neither baby, but either way I'll be the happiest and luckiest man in the world

Just then the door opens and the Doctor walks in with a blank face and a clipboard, leaving the young couple silent with hesitant looks on their faces.

-Louis, Louis William Tomlinson?

-yes, that's me....

Louis says as he grips Harry's hand. Harry kisses the back of it before giving Louis another reassuring kiss on the forehead

-well?

to be continued...............


	25. Fingering and Spankings

I am so late on this but their houses are in the pictures above that way you can get a better picture of them.  
.............................................  
-goodevening you two

Harry gives the Doctor a deadly look, urging him to hurry up with the news before he snaps his neck in two.

-I'm sure you both are worried sick so I'm going to get right with it, Louis you and the babies are 100% healthy, there's nothing to worry about

-BABIES??!!!

Louis and Harry both shout in unison.

-yes Mr. and Mr. Styles, you're having twins

-but are they both okay? I mean I was having pretty awful pains earlier

-all three of you are fine, stomach pains is normal around the first trimester when your expecting multiples. Your fetus is just feeling a bit packed right now but as long as you're having morning sickness and other pregnancy symptoms you and your babies are perfectly healthy. Now we would normally keep someone in your situation overnight for observation, but all your hgb and hct levels are fine, along with your blood pressure and the rest of your lab work so if you have any other questions or concerns feel free to ask but if not then I'll be going. I'll have a nurse start your discharge papers and then you'll be free to go Louis.

The Doctor says with small smile before walking out the room.

-did you hear that Louis???? He called us Mr. and Mr. Styles

Louis stares at his fiance in awe as he rubs his lower stomach, watching Harry as he nearly pulls his hair out in excitement before attempting to walk out the room.

-where on earth are you going?!

Louis says with his eyebrows raised high.

-to go scream in excitement, we're having twins Louis!!!! TWINS!!! I'm so motherfucking happy!!!!!!

Harry says with a huge smile as tears fall down his face.

Louis laughs at his hysterically fiance as tears start to fall down his own face in happiness.

-come here you silly boy

Harry stumbles over to his soon to be husband with a stupid grin on his face and Louis tugs Harry's curls from the back before pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Harry walks backwards from Louis' hospital bed with his hand over his heart, his dimples still showing deeply.

-are you alright love?

Louis says, chuckling at the love of his life.

Harry nods his head with a smile and walks towards the door.

-and just where are you going now Hazza?

-I'm going to go call Liam and Zayn to tell them the good news alright?

Harry says as he kisses Louis on the lips before walking towards the door of their hospital room.

-Harry?

-yes beautiful?

Harry says as he turns his head back around with a little pain in his chest, fearful of Louis words because Louis only calls him Harry when it's something very serious.

-can you tell them to come visit? I want to see them, I want to tell them the good news together, in person

Louis says with teary eyes and a smile.

-of course love, I'll be right back okay, just going to go out in the hallway for better reception

Louis nods his head and adjusts himself under the covers so that he's more comfortable as he closes his tired eyes and takes deep breath. Relived that nothing is wrong with him or his "babies" and more than ecstatic about having multiples.

......................................

Zayn searches through the house in search of his baby boy who has strangely disappeared after having left him alone in the living room for a split second while Liam got up to use the bathroom and Zayn to get Niall a bottle of juice.

-Niall, baby where are you? Your scaring Daddy

Liam walks out the bathroom to find Zayn standing in the hallway looking worried.

-baby what's wrong?

-Niall's gone

-what do you mean he's gone? Where is he Zayn?!

-look, don't get upset with me love. I left him in the living room for one minute and when I came back he was nowhere to be found!

-maybe he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He still has yet to properly wet his nappy, maybe he's not comfortable with it yet.

Zayn and Liam continue to worriedly look in the various rooms of Harry's and Louis' large flat and soon find themselves hearing a whimpering noise.

-do you hear that Zee? It sounds like Ni

-Niall! baby where are you? Speak to Daddy!

Liam shouts out to the seemingly empty house.

Liam and Zayn follow the noise which ends up leading them to one of the many bathrooms in the house, this one being the farthest away from the center of the flat.

The youngest dominant busts the door open in panic only to find Niall on the bathroom floor with his jeans down to his knees, his diaper thrown across the room and three fingers shoved deep inside his arse as he whimpers and moans his Daddies name while he fucks his little hole relentlessly.

Liam gasps at the sight before them and Zayn chuckles, highly amused at the situation.

-such a naughty, naughty boy we have Li

Zayn says with a smirk as he leans down to pull the fingers out his stunned baby's bum before lifting him up off the floor, Niall's jeans still at his ankles.

-I can't believe you snuck off just so you wank yourself off Niall! Liam shouts with a huff as he picks Niall's diaper off the bathroom floor and follows Zayn back downstairs and towards the living room.

Niall stays silent, his cheeks flushed red and eyes looking down at Zayn's cock with fear.

Zayn sits down by the sofa they were all previously sitting on and pulls Niall over his lap, his bare bum sticking high up in the air.

-Niall I don't know what has gotten into lately, you've been a very cheeky boy and now you've broke one of Daddy and I's biggest rules. I'm getting sick and tired of your obscene behavior!

Niall whines and tugs on Zayn's pants as he sticks his bottom lip out.

-Niall? talk to me baby?

Zayn says as he rubs Niall's entrance with his index finger.

Niall stays silent, still over Zayn's lap with his pants down to his ankles.

-I'm giving you one last chance to talk to me Niall and then your getting a spanking

Niall once again stays silent and Zayn shakes his head before landing 5 hard smacks on Niall's bum, his once pale arse now bright red with hand marks. Niall whimpers with a sniffle as Zayn continues to spank his submissive roughly, every smack hurting worse than the last.

Zayn ends the last 10 smacks harshly, varying the spanks from his submissives sits spots to the center of his arse, deciding to stop at 15 so Niall doesn't slip into subspace since they're about to go out in public.

Liam finally walks back in the room with a disturbed look on his face after throwing the previous nappy away and fetching a new one.

-where did you go babe?

Zayn says as he follows Liam with his eyes.

-Harry just called, he wants us to come to the hospital

-is everything alright? Is Louis okay? And the baby?

Zayn says with a concerned look on his face. Liam nods with a sigh as he takes Niall out of Zayn's arms and lays him down next to him on the sofa so he can put him in a new nappy.

-he assured me that everything was perfectly fine and Louis wanted to see us. It was weird because Harry's voice was breaking but it seemed like happy tears instead of sad ones?

-that's frightening Li, even for Harry and he didn't tell you what happened at all?

Zayn says as he passes Liam a new diaper and some baby powder from the bag they had placed by the sofa earlier.

-no Zee, it was weird I can't explain it

-alright go ahead out to the car, I'm going to go find a cock ring, maybe a vibrating one if Harry still keeps them in the usual place and then we can go

Niall's eyes widen at his Daddy's words.

-don't look at us like that baby, you think we were just going to let you off with a spanking? Not the way you've been acting lately pet.

Zayn says sternly as Liam lifts Niall up off the couch, pulling his skinny jeans back up and fixing his clothes before grabbing their stuff and heading towards the front door.

-Daddy no!

Niall says, throwing a fit and jerking himself away from Liam's gentle grasp

-come on love don't you want to see if Lou is alright love?

-no...I hope the baby dies

Niall mumbles underneath his breath.

-what was that!?

Liam says cautiously with angered eyes

to be continued...........


	26. We Love You Okay?

-nothing Daddy

Niall mumbles again, stepping back with a blank look on his face, completely out of his headspace now

-you sure, I thought I heard you say you

Niall cuts him off.

-no Daddy, it was nothing. Can we go to the hospital now?

Niall says with a cheeky smile, confusing his dominant severely.

-not yet baby

Zayn says as he walks back towards the front door of Harry and Lou's flat where Liam and Niall are standing, having overhead those last words that came out his boyfriends mouth.

-hold up a minute, I've still got to put your cock ring on love, I found a vibrating one too in one of Harry's special boxes. However I ended up running into some stuff that I don't think I can unsee.

Zayn says with a smile and small chuckle as he unbuckles Niall's jeans and carefully slides the cock ring onto Niall's semi-hard cock, trying his best to avoid taking his baby's diaper off completely. Liam and Niall continue to stand there, staring at each other with uneasy looks.

-you okay boys? You seem tense? You know I'm sure everything will be okay with Lou, no need to worry loves.

Zayn fixes Niall's clothes before leaving out the flat with his dominant and submissive, making sure to lock the door on their way out per Harry's request, everyone staying silent as he does

......................................  
Later that night, the trio head home after hearing the news that Louis is healthy and is having twins. Niall having been silent the whole ride home and locking himself in the bathroom as soon as they got inside their flat.

Zayn and Liam have been trying to get him out for hours but with no luck they decided to lay down for a nap after the tense day, not worrying too much about it because they've already taken all the sharp objects and medicine out of all of the bathrooms throughout the house other than the anxiety pills Niall takes daily.

Liam is currently laying in their large bed, having fallen asleep as soon as he touched the duvet. While Zayn lays next to him stressed out as he flips through the channels of the tv mounted on the wall in front of them.

-Daddy?

Zayn says as he clicks on another boring movie, this one having a bit of soft porn in it. He looks at his muscular boyfriend sleeping soundly next to him with one hand behind his head and the other on his chest watching as his handsome mans cock rises up in his sweatpants and simply wonders what he could possibly be dreaming about.

Zayn can't help but imagine his lips being around that thick cock that he proudly gets the honor of sucking almost every night and soon finds himself loosening the draw string of Liam's sweatpants and sticking his hand inside before stroking up and down Liam's hard length, the tired man still soundly asleep.

-fuck!

Zayn says softly as he rubs himself through his tight jeans, one hand now in Liam's pants and the other down his own. The younger dominants thick, brown eyelashes soon flutter open and Zayn jerks his hand back quickly.

-stop it baby, I'm exhausted. Why don't you go see if Niall is alright now yeah?

Liam says as he adjusts himself on the bed, his eyes now wide open.

Zayn whines a little before hopping off the bed, almost tripping on himself, still blissed out from his hard on.

Liam lets out a hearty laugh before getting off the bed himself, kissing his dark haired boyfriends cheek before going out into the main hallway where the bathroom Niall ran into is. He goes to tug at the handle to see if it's unlocked, only for Niall to open the door himself. Coming out with bright red eyes and dark bags underneath them.

-Ni? You alright baby boy, Daddy and I have been so worried about you

-I just needed some space, that's all. I didn't mean to worry you Daddy

Niall says sniffling as he walks down the hallway of their flat before going downstairs. Liam and Zayn follow him with worried expressions, stopping him as he approaches the living room.

-I know you're hurting baby boy and I know the news is a little hard to handle right now, why don't you come here and sit on Daddy's lap okay?

Liam says as he kisses his little boys lips and dry's his wet face with his thumbs.

Niall smiles slightly, shaking his head and disobeying his Daddy's orders

-I want to be alone...Daddy please just let me be alone for once

Niall says sweetly, but Liam sighs, only feeling worse about the situation

-fine Niall, do what you want okay. I don't care anymore!

-why are you always so quick to get angry with me. I didn't do anything to you!

-you're always bitching about something Niall, I have every right to be annoyed with you

-fuck off!

-both of you stop it!

Zayn shouts loudly, now standing in between his two bickering boyfriends

-you know Niall, I heard what you said earlier....

Liam says, taking a deep breath as he gently pushes Zayn to the side to speak to Niall again

-I don't know what your talking about

Niall says innocently as he shakes his head in fear of Liam's words

-how you could you even say such a thing like that Niall? Especially after all that you've been through. You've cried to Zayn and I about how painful it was when you lost your baby, how could you ever wish that same pain for Louis? Seriously Niall, what's gotten into you. You have got to let this baby thing go. It's getting out of control!

Niall stays silent, tears brimming his already reddened eyes as he thinks about Liam's harsh words.

-so you're not going to say anything, really Niall? You're really a selfish brat you know that! All you can think about is yourself, you don't give a shit about anything but you're own agenda!

-don't talk to him like that Li! Can't you see it's just upsetting him further?!

Zayn says as he walks over to Niall, pulling his now sobbing baby boy in for a long hug.

-Zayn.... he told me earlier that he wished Louis baby dead..

Zayn pulls Niall out of his grip and lifts his chin up with his hand as he looks into his baby boy's saddened blue eyes.

-I know you didn't really mean that Niall

-really?! You're just going to take his side on this! He's playing you Zayn! He's fucking playing you!

Niall flinches at his Daddy's words and runs back into Zayn's arms.

-can't you see he's hurting Li? His heart is literally broken over this, and you just don't seem to care do you?

Liam shakes his head, rolling his eyes as he walks closer to his boyfriends, them all being literally an inch apart now as they stand in the living room of their flat.

-that's bullshit and you know it!

Liam says as he whispers in a low, angered voice.

-you know what Liam, I'm done with your lack of sympathy! Everytime Niall gets even a little bit upset over the fact that Louis is having the one and only thing Niall wants right now, you punish him for having feelings Li and it's not fair to him!

Zayn says, defending Niall.

Liam's face flushes red in anger as he tries to hold back what he really wants to say

-you punish him too Zayn! We're both his dominants, theres no fucking way you can just blame everything on me!

-Liam stop it!

Niall says loudly, trying to stop the bickering. Zayn and Liam do just as expected, stopping in the middle of their tracks at the tone of their baby boy and the fact he just said Liam's actual name for the first time in a long time.

-Niall, stay out of this alright baby

Zayn says as he rubs Niall's back but Niall breaks out of his boyfriends grasp and bites the tip of his nails in frustration.

-no! I'm so sick of not being able to say how I feel. I may like you being my Daddy's but that doesn't mean I'm not a human being with an opinion and thoughts. I never get to say what's on my mind without it being ridiculed and disregarded!

-Niall watch your tone, you do not speak to your dominants that way, especially in this house, our house!

-THIS IS MY HOUSE JUST AS MUCH AS IT IS YOURS! I can speak however the hell I bloody please!

-I'm sorry Niall?!!! But I don't see you paying any bills around here?!!!

-don't go there Liam...

Zayn says as he gives Liam a dreadful look.

-no, let's be honest Niall, since you all the sudden want to come out of your headspace and be a big boy now. Shall I remind you who bought almost everything you own at the moment. Those designer clothes your wearing, that nice car outside, that phone in your pocket and all your other fancy and expensive things upstairs.

Zayn and I payed for them, so you have no right to act like you have any entitlement around here. we own your ass!

-Liam stop it! You're going way too far now!

Zayn shouts, now getting back in between his two stressed out mates

Niall's eyes droop down in sadness as he tries his hardest to refrain from crying right now but his feelings are too hurt to shed tears at the moment.

Zayn sighs in realization that no matter how hard he tries to mend his little family at the moment, what's been said is said and he can't take it back now.

-Niall...we love you okay? Daddy and I love you so so much

Zayn says, looking at his baby boy with compassionate eyes.

-you don't love me, you just love the idea of me, the idea of having a baby/sex slave to fuck around with whenever you want to. You don't give a damn about me!

Zayn and surprisingly Liam as well both shake their heads in disagreement but Niall is so out of his headspace and filled with rage at the moment, he refuses to care anymore

-I deserve better than the words you've screamed at me today Liam and for that I need to take some time for myself to think about somethings, alone

-Niall please, theres no need to leave us!

Zayn says as he tries to pull Niall back from the door but he's already opened it, now rushing out the front door in an angered and painful rut before hopping into one of the three cars in the threeway couples driveway, this car in particular being in Niall's name and heading to a small little Irish pub in the city to relax his nerves and drink his feelings away.

.................................................  
At The Pub

-hey can I buy you a drink?

A blonde haired boy with a lip piercing says as he turns around in the bar stool from the friend he was previously talking to

-you look familiar, do I know you?

Niall says drunkenly

-yeah baby, don't you recognize me? I'm your boyfriend, we've been together for 4 years....

The man says with a mischievous smile on his face.

-Daddy?

Niall says with droopy eyes, too intoxicated to tell left from right at the moment.

to be continued...............


	27. Daddy May I Cum?

The next morning Niall awakens in the drivers seat of his car with his head laid on the steering wheel and a small puddle of drool in his lap. He has absolutely no recall or memory of what happened last night. All he knows is that his car is parked at the pub he remembers driving to, so he figures he passed out once he got in because he was too drunk to drive home and just doesn't remember doing so because of the high level of intoxication he was under.

After sitting in the car for several minutes, attempting to draw conclusions from his surroundings, Niall drives back home in the early morning mist as he starts to realize what happened last night. He starts to reconcile the fight he had with his boyfriends and how he went to the hospital for a reason that ended up making him cry his eyes out several times yesterday, at least that's all he's able to remember at the moment.

.....................................

Niall stumbles from the driveway of his shared flat to the front door, trying his hardest not to fall down from feeling so dizzy at the moment. He eventually gets to the door, banging on it aggressively in hopes that someone will answer. Although he has the keys in his hand, the ones he just used to drive but is too out of it to realize that.

Zayn rushes to the door in a state of panic, first looking out the peephole to make sure it's not some criminal before opening the door to see a disorientated Niall looking around the front yard in a daze

-Liam! babe come quick!!!! It's Ni!

Zayn gently pulls Niall into the house, wrapping his arms around the frantic boy as he leads him to their kitchen before sitting him down at the table and fetching a bottle of water for his Nialler.

-Niall? baby are you alright? We've been worried sick about you!

Liam shouts as he nearly runs into the kitchen before kissing his baby boy on the lips repeatedly. He pulls away from Niall's lips with a confused look on his face.

-have you been drinking?! You taste like beer.

-I'm not sure, I think so?

Niall says with a raspy voice as he takes the bottle of water from Zayn hand and hungrily drinks it in several gulps before taking a much needed exhale, not realizing how thirsty he was at the moment.

-shit Niall, your lucky it's the middle of springbreak. What if you had class this morning, did you just expect to show up hungover like this?!

Zayn says, shouting at Niall

-Zayn stop it, look at him....he's not himself, something happened.....

Liam says as he sits down in the chair next to Niall. Zayn soon following his footsteps, except sitting on the other side of his baby boy.

-Ni Ni? Can you tell us at all what happened last night?

Liam asks as he rubs the back of Niall's hand.

-what do you remember baby?

Zayn adds as he rubs Niall's back sweetly.

-I...I really don't know?

Liam raises his eyebrows in confusion as he checks Niall's body for any signs of what Niall could've done or where Niall could've gone but his clothes are fitted on him perfectly, almost too perfectly.

-Niall, you have to try and remember, what happened when you left last night? Where did you go baby?

-well, I remember us arguing about something, I can't exactly recall what it was exactly but I know that it had upset me enough to make me want to leave, and then I got in my car and drove somewhere. And the next thing I know I'm waking up in my car in the parking lot of the Irish pub downtown, the one called "Shenanigans". I noticed all of my belongings are on me but I couldn't remember anything that happened between me getting in the car and waking up this morning. It's like a huge time gap.

-do you think you had something to drink? Do you remember getting drunk at all last night?

-I don't know Daddy, it's weird I can't piece it together

Niall says before letting out a big yawn.

-you tired baby?

Zayn asks, fixing Niall's messy hair.

I'm exhausted, it's weird because when I woke up it felt like I was knocked out cold but yet I feel exhausted at the same time.

Zayn and Liam then give each other weird looks.

-why don't we get you up to bed okay love?

Liam says before picking Niall up and carrying him upstairs in his arms, Zayn following both his boys protectively.

-Daddy? Are you still mad at me? I know I don't exactly remember why but I know I made you angry last night and I hate disappointing you.

Niall says timidly making his boyfriends coo at the sweet and sincere words

-no baby boy, we're not upset with you anymore. You've just been misbehaving lately but that's all in the past now yeah?

Niall nods his head with a small smile and lets his Daddies undress him before laying him in the bed in nothing but his boxers, Niall immediately falling asleep at the touch of his dominants lips to his aching forehead.

-Zee? can I speak to you alone for a minute babe?

Zayn hums, quickly following his boyfriend out the room and into the upstairs hallway

-I don't want to alarm you but I think Niall may have been drugged last night

Liam say bluntly, doing just the opposite of what he intended to do, alarm Zayn.

-huh, what the hell are you on about Liam?

-just bare with me on this love, I'll try to explain it softly in medical terms

Zayn's eyes widen in fear of Liam's "medical advice", Liam being a registered nurse and sometimes putting his professionalism before peoples emotions.

-I get patients that come in the hospital all the time with the exact same symptoms that Niall is displaying. The predator of the victim drops a little pill in the victims drink in the form of the drug Rohpnol or GHS which are date-rape drugs that are easily dissolved in liquid and can enable feelings of drunkenness or hungover side effects; even after the alcohol has passed their system. These drugs are so powerful that it can cause someone hours of unmemorable unconsciousness. And when the victim wakes up they don't remember a thing. However, when we do a date-rape kit on the victim, usually giving them vaginal and/or rectal exams, we usually find that the genital area shows signs of force entry or in most cases residue from semen or DNA from urine.

-Liam...where the are you getting at here....are..are you saying Niall got raped last night?

Zayn says with a shaky voice. Liam sighs and brings his baby in for a long, kissing his cheek before answering his boyfriends impending question.

-well let's not jump to conclusions but it is plausible, Niall doesn't really remember what happened last night and he says he woke up in a bar parking lot which is a playground for kinds of disgusting people who want to do bad things to our baby. And the fact that there are gaps in between his memory is definitely a red flag.

Zayn sighs and runs his hands through his hair in frustration as his eyes water

-I'm really scared Li, we should of never let him go off alone last night, he had just come out of his headspace and he was upset, who knows what could've happened to him.

..................................................

-Daddy may I cum?

Louis says mumbling on Harry's cock, taking his swollen pink lips off of his dominants length before speaking up again

-may I please cum Daddy?

Louis says again, this time adjusting himself his knees on the ground in front of the bed Harry's sitting on, his hard and long cock displayed so beautifully in front of Louis desperate looking face

-Harry shakes his head with a sinister grin before carefully but roughly forcing Louis mouth back on the head of his cock, the pregnant submissive easily able to get off from deepthroating his dominants cock alone

-please Daddy....please, need it so badly...want it so much Daddy

Louis says frantically, almost crying from wanting to have some release in his aching cock so badly but he knows he disobeyed his dominant and he deserves his Daddy's punishment no matter how severe.

-color for Daddy baby?

-green

-you can cum when I take the Chasity belt off which at this rate isn't anytime soon

Harry says softly, his green eyes glaring fiercely at his submissive

-but Daddy....

Louis whines.

-do you need a spanking Louis?

-no Daddy

-I thought so pet, now be a good boy and clean Daddy up, you spilled some cum from when you were sucking my cock earlier and you know damn well I don't like you wasting my gift to you, isn't that right love?

-yes Daddy

Louis says with a horny groan, before hungrily licking up and down his dominants balls with his wet, pink tongue. Making sure to keep eye contact with Harry as he's doing it. Louis lets out loud, pornographic like noises as he grazes his tongue all across his fiance's cock, making sure to slurp up every drop of his Daddy's cum.

-what do you say to Daddy after your done baby?

-thank you for letting me suck your cock Sir

Louis says with a cracked voice, looking up with a saliva dripping mouth and red, teary eyes. His throat now worn out by Harry roughly deepthroating him for so long. Yet he enjoyed every minute of it, his cock now pressed tightly against his Chasity belt, pre-cum leaking angrily from the desperate need to cum.

to be continued..............


	28. Get Your Diaper Nice And Messy For Daddy

Harry grips tightly on Louis hair and pulls him up from his knees before giving him a hard slap on the bum

-Daddy!

Louis moans loudly with a scratchy voice that makes Harry's cock twitch.

-hmmm I think you've been a good boy yeah? Maybe Daddy will let you have a little treat?

-are you going to take the Chasity belt off Daddy? Louis says eagerly.

-shush baby boy, Daddy's got a better idea

Harry says with a wink.

Louis whines with a pout earning a couple more swats on his bum from Harry.

-get that ass on the bed love, head down and bum high up in the air. I'll be right back.

Louis whines, doing as his Daddy asked of him with anticipation. Harry soon comes back with a long, black flogger in his hand, his cock hardening again at the sight of Louis plump bum high up in the air and the thought that there's a butt plug tightly snug inside Louis stretched hole makes him wanna cum on the spot.

-keep that ass up baby, If I have to tell you again I'll go back downstairs for some ice and I think we both know how that ended last time don't we baby?

Harry says before giving Louis another sharp smack on the bum.

Louis nods with a shutter, trying his best not to remember that punishment.

-Daddy pleaseeee, hit me

Louis begs.

Harry doesn't hesitate another moment before giving Louis several sharp lashes with the flogger making Louis jerk forward with a loud yelp.

Harry continues to whip his baby boy, each strike harder than the last until his submissive is screaming and crying with pleasure, gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life.

-cum for Daddy!

Harry shouts as he gives Louis one last hard strike on his submissive's now bright red ass making Louis spurt a wide load onto the sheets underneath him. His knees buckling and giving out on him from the intense orgasm,

-let's take the chasity belt off shall we baby? I think my little slut has earned a nice, hard fucking hmm?

.....................................

Niall comes downstairs biting his bottom lip as he walks over to his Daddies who are sitting on the couch cuddled in each other's arms, Zayn's head laid in Liam's chest.

-Daddy?

Niall stands in front of the tv, looking at his Daddies with a pout, making Zayn and Liam sigh with frustration.

-Ni your about to go over Daddy's lap, now what are you doing?!

Zayn says with an irritated voice.

Niall then gets down on the ground and crawls over to Zayn and Liam, so he's kneeling in front of his dominants.

-baby boy? Why don't you come up here and sit with Daddy and I?

Liam says, patting the little bit of lap that Zayn isn't sitting on while Niall shakes his head.

-I still think we should take him to the hospital Li

Zayn says with seriousness

Liam widens his eyes at Zayn and mouths no, wishing that he hadn't sad the H word in front of their baby boy but it's too late. Niall is already looking up at his dominants with fear in his eyes.

-I know you don't like hospitals baby but you have no memory of what happened last night, that's frightening love

-I, I think I remember it now

Niall says lying and stuttering with fear in his voice.

-Niall come on love, I really think we should go to the hospital, just to be safe

-no Daddy please, I'm horny

Niall says bluntly.

-Ni baby this isn't the time. This is very serious, something bad really could've happened to you last night

-but Daddy?

Liam sighs as he thinks of a way to get through his stubborn little boy's head.

-I really just don't think it's a good time for us to be having sex Niall, I know you don't remember what happened but you can't exactly act like everything's perfectly okay either

Niall shakes his head cheekily and reaches up towards Zayn's zipper, unbuckling his Daddy's pants and pulling his semi-hard cock out, before doing the same to Liam's. Both of their cocks already being hard from their little make-out session they had during the movie they watched previously.

-Niall what are you-

Niall cuts his Daddy's off by stuffing both of his dominants cocks in his mouth, deepthroating them both with one huge gulp, completely distracting them from their previous conversation.

-fuck Niall

Zayn moans, his eyes rolled to the back of his head

-do that trick with your tongue baby, the one Daddy and I like so much

Niall nods his head to the best of his ability with a full mouth before gagging on his dominants cocks as he flicks on their pink, swollen slits with the the tip of his tongue.

-shit baby! Feels so fucking good!

Liam shouts as he rubs Niall's scalp with his hand making his baby boy purr with red, watering eyes.

Niall feels his Daddy's twitching in his mouth and hallows his cheeks on both of his dominants cocks as he sucks harshly on them, drool dripping from the sides of his mouth from it being stuffed with two large hard on's.

-keep that throat open baby, Daddy and I are going to fill that pretty little mouth up with hot cum

Liam says with a strained voice before doing exactly as he promised, Zayn cumming shortly after him. Niall's face and mouth now dripping with cum down, even a little bit now dripping to his bare chest and diaper.

-swallow it baby, all of it

Niall obeys his Daddy with a whimper before grinding himself on the carpet underneath him to adjust his hardened cock in his diaper, only to earn a couple swats on his diapered bum for being a bad boy.

-look at you, such a little cum slut, got us dripping all over you baby

Liam says with a satisfied grin on his face.

-I think we should clean him up Li, give our good little boy a treat

Zayn licks his lips at the sight in front of him, his baby boy panting, dripping with their hot cum all over his face.

Liam takes the lead and leans down in front of the sofa their sitting on before licking the cum off of Niall's face, Zayn does the same and before they know it both dominants find themselves swapping cum between them and their submissive's swollen, pink lips as they swallow and kiss the sticky, white mess up.

-thank you Daddy

Niall says before biting his bottom lip hard,

-you welcome love

-such a good boy

Liam says as he slides his sweatpants back up.

-our good little baby boy

Zayn says, doing the same as Liam before lifting Niall from his knees and onto their laps as he rubs his baby's diapered bum, the only thing Niall is wearing at the moment. Niall's hard on clearly sticking out in the front of his nappy.

-Daddy?

-yes baby?

Niall whines and adjusts himself in his Daddy's lap before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

-Do you want your bottle love?

Niall shakes his head at Zayn's words and accidentally soils himself with a whimper

-did you just wet yourself baby?

Niall shakes his head again with a blush and Zayn and Liam look at each other with a smirk, finally coming to terms what just happened.

-don't lie to Daddy, that'll just get you a hard belting and a butt plug

Liam threatens.

-Daddy I'm wet

Niall says giggling as he lays his head on his Daddy's chest and puts his thumb back in his mouth.

-that's our little boy good boy, get your diaper nice and messy for Daddy and we'll clean you up okay baby?

Liam encourages as he kisses Niall's lips sweetly.

-let it all out and then Daddy or I will change you alright

Zayn says as he lifts Niall from the sofa and carries him in his arms.

-it feels squishy and weird Daddy

Niall says, wincing his nose with a pout.

-here baby no need to go up to the room, we still have his diaper bag downstairs from when we came home earlier, here you change him and I'll go start dinner alright?

Liam reaches behind the sofa for Niall's diaper bag that he placed there earlier before handing it to Zayn and giving both his boys a kiss on the lips.

-be a good boy for Daddy while I cook dinner alright baby boy

Niall whines with a nod as he nudges his head in Zayn's shoulder.

Liam walks into the kitchen and Zayn lays Niall on the sofa, first reaching in the diaper bag for a blanket, nappy, wipers and baby powder before sliding Niall onto the blanket and pulling down his boys jeans to take off his wet nappy.

He notices his baby's cock is hard as a rock and thumbs his slit a little, earning a couple light moans and whimpers from his little boy as he cleans him up slides a fresh nappy on his bum before adjusting his clothes back on and lifting him up in his arms.

-Daddy? My head hurts.

Niall says pouting as he lays his head back on Zayn's shoulder.

-aww my poor Ni Ni, lets go get you some medicine and sneak up on Daddy in the kitchen yeah?

Niall giggles with a smile as Zayn lifts him off the sofa and wraps the blonde boy's legs around his waist before carrying him in the kitchen.

Zayn sits him on the kitchen counter next to Liam and reaches in the cabinet next to him for some ibuprofen.

-what you making there babe?

Zayn says as he pours two little blue pills in his hand before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge next to him and handing the pills and waters to Niall.

-thank you Daddy

Niall says after swallowing the pills.

-well babes, I'm making chicken marsala, one of your favorites Zee

-everything you make is my favorite

Zayn says with a smirk as he walks over to Liam squeezing his bum kissing the back of his neck making his younger boyfriend groan in pleasure.

-keep doing that and both you and Ni will be on your knees, sucking me off while I cook

-already hard again I see, hasn't even been 30 minutes since your last orgasm babe

Zayn says with a cheeky grin on his face earning some giggles from Niall as Liam rolls his eyes abd Liam continues to prepare the food. Niall looks over at the stove curiously with a hungered look on his face.

-here baby, you wanna help Daddy cook, stir the sauce in the pot while I cut the chicken alright

-okay Daddy, is it almost done?

Niall says eagerly, already excited from the delicious smells of the kitchen already,

-almost baby, just have to cook the chicken

-Daddy? I feel weird.

Niall says weakly as he drops the spoon in his hand, nearly falling off the counter if it wasn't for his Daddy's standing in front of him.

-Niall?!

-baby!? Open your eyes!

to be continued..........


	29. Enema

Niall wakes up seconds later Liam and Zayn decide to take Niall to the doctor, knowing how much the boy hates hospitals and decides not to make something more than it has to be. The older dominants don't want to freak their baby out any further, especially if he's going to be having blackout episodes like that.

-Niall Horan, we're ready to see you

A nurse says as she walks into the room and looks towards Niall.

Niall stands up from his chair in the waiting room nervously, having been laying his head in Zayn's lap the whole wait as Liam rubbed his back and Niall slipped in and out of headspace

-you want us to go with you baby

Liam asks carefully, following Niall's eyes to make sure he's alert and in his right mind.

-no I'll be fine Daddy

Niall says with a nervous smile before following the nurse down the hall of the Doctor's office.

-okay Niall, so we're going to go to another little waiting area where I will be checking your your blood pressure and vitals and then I'll lead you into an exam room where the Doctor will then see you alright?

The nurse says as she leads Niall to an open room with things like a height and weight scale as well as a blood pressure machine.

-take a seat and I'll be right back, there's just one more person ahead of you.

The nurse says with a smile before walking out the open corner. Niall sits down in one of the many chairs in the room and bites his fingers as he looks around the room and sees a tall brunette boy sitting in the corner with his teary eyes and dark bruises on his face. He looks beaten, malnourished and vaguely familiar to the blonde boy.

-Josh

-please don't look at me, I know I look hideous

The brunette boy says brokenly as he looks down at the ground, almost as if he was talking to himself.

-huh? are you alright there mate?

Josh stays silent, putting the hood from his jacket over his head and leaning into his chair.

-I already saw you, there's no need to hide. What are you doing here anyway?

-I, I can't tell you, I shouldn't even be speaking to you. If Daddy found out, I won't be allowed to eat for a week

Josh gets up quickly before attempting to run out the room, but Niall gently grabs his arm and pulls him back.

-wait Josh! Wait! Maybe I can help you?

-no one is allowed to help me but Daddy, I belong to him and him only

-look.....if you ever need anything, or want to leave him. Ashton knows where I live, just ask him for the address and your welcome to stay with me

-Ashton ran away....

Josh looks back at the ground with a quick nod before rushing back out the room, leaving the blonde extremely confused.

The nurse soon comes back with a worried look on her face.

-did you see where that young man went? We still have to give him the results of his test, it's very urgent

-test? Like a pregnancy test?

-I'm sorry sir but I'm not allowed to reveal that kind of confidential information, now could you please tell me which way that young man went?

-I don't know, he just ran out the room. I didn't look to see which way he went

Niall says, trying his best to cover for his old friend who's he's extremely worried about, especially after seeing the condition he's currently in.

...................................................

Later that night, Liam and Zayn take their baby home, still not knowing what's wrong with him. The Doctor said he was in perfect health other than having a little hangover which still scares the shit of the two Daddies even more, who knows what could've happened to their baby boy.

-Daddy? I know your worried and all but the doctor said I was fine, maybe I just had a little too much to drink is all

Niall says as he lays his head onto the window of the car.

-maybe he's right Li? And we're just making it more than it is?

Zayn says with a shrug making Liam sigh and rub his temples and adjusts his fingers on the steering wheel of the moving car.

-alright fine, I'll let it go...for now

..................................................

The Next Day

Liam sucks on the side of Zayn's neck, leaving his boyfriend blissed out as he fingers himself. Niall watches patiently while he plays with his hard cock as he flicks his thumb continuously over his swollen slit, with his Daddies permission of course. All of them laying completely naked on their large bed.

-Daddy? Please, finger me next?

Niall begs

-hmmm I think we should clean you out first baby, haven't fucked you properly since we started the ageplay and I think our little boy needs a proper enema don't you think Zee?

Liam says with a sly smirk and Zayn nods in agreeance, both of the Daddies knowing they're torturing their horny baby.

-why don't you bring him in the bathroom babe, I'll go get the enema supplies and you get him ready alright?

Zayn does just that, picking up his flustered little boy before carrying him into the bathroom and standing him in front of their large tub as he undresses him gently.

Liam soon comes into the bathroom carrying a small plastic bag with a clear hose attachment and a tiny black plug at the end.

-water or milk this time?

Zayn says as he finishes undressing Niall, pulling his already half open diaper off from his playing with himself earlier before lifting him in the tub.

-water, I want him extra clean since we haven't cleared his ass out in a while Zee. Get on all fours Niall and stick your ass up for me baby.

Liam says as he walks over to the tub. Zayn turns the water on, making sure it's nice and warm before taking the enema out of Liam's hands and filling it up with water before handing it back to him.

-you ready princess?

Zayn says as he rubs Niall's bare back and slaps his ass a few times making Niall moan loudly.

-spread his cheeks for me love

Zayn obeys his boyfriends orders and gently spreads Niall's perky ass cheeks, exposing his bright pink hole that always seems to stay perfectly tight no matter how much, or how roughly his Daddy's fuck him.

Liam spits on Niall's arse for lube before slowly guiding the small clear tube into Niall's tight bum.

With a wide smile, Zayn flicks the little plastic switch on the enema and the water immediately starts flowing into Niall's bum.

Niall whines at the wet feeling, not having had an enema in a while because he's been a very bad boy this past week.

-shush baby, Daddy's almost done filling you up and then I want you to let it all out for me baby. I want to see that pretty little hole squirt all that warm water out

Niall moans at his Daddy's words just as the last of the water empties out the bag. Liam takes the mini plug out of his whimpering submissive, rubbing his baby's bum to relax him.

-push it out for Daddy

Zayn says, licking his lips at the hot sight.

With a loud groan Niall pushes out the substance in his stomach, squirting out all the water that was trapped in his little bum.

-shall we go again?

Liam says with a sinister grin on his face.

-no Daddy please, I want to be fucked so badly...need it so much Daddy

-you heard him Zee, go get some lube for our pretty little boy Zee

-yes Daddy

Liam places the enema on the side of the tub and gives Niall a sharp slap on his bum, urging him to keep his ass up.

-color for me baby

-green, Daddy

-that's a good boy

Liam adjusts himself on the floor on the side of the tube to place his fingers in Niall's mouth, finger fucking the boys throat relentlessly. Zayn comes back, leaning over the tub behind Niall before happily squirting an abundance on Niall's pink, swollen hole and diving two fingers in, stretching the blonde sub out completely.

Niall whines at the feeling, his eyes snapping close and Zayn rubs his baby's head, comforting the overwhelmed boy.

-you like that baby?

Niall whimpers with a nod as Liam slaps his ass harder.

-I said do you like that baby!

-yes Daddy!

Niall screams.

-fuck!

Zayn shouts, moaning at the sight of Niall's bum high in the air as Liam scissors his gaping ass open with his long fingers.

-Daddy, please more!

Niall whines.

-what do you want baby?

-I want you to fuck me Daddy, please!!!!!!

Niall turns his head to the side, looking at both of his Daddy's in desperation.

..........................................................

Later That Night

-no! no! please stop it!!! Help, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! please don't touch me. I'll do anything, just please no!

Liam and Zayn both jerk up from their sides of the bed and immediately shake Niall in a panic, trying their best to wake their baby boy up from his, what seems to be nightmare.

-Niall? baby wake up!

Niall blinks his eyes open, tears streaming from his red and swollen face.

Liam pulls Niall in his and Zayn's chest, so that their both holding their younger boyfriend together as they rock him gently, trying their best to control his hard sobbing.

-shush baby boy, it's alright now, Daddy's got you

Zayn kisses the top of Niall's head as Zayn rubs his back, Niall still crying his eyes out loudly.

-after you've calmed down, will you try to explain to us what the bad dream was about baby?

Niall nods his head with a sniffle and sticks his thumb in his mouth, slowly falling back into the headspace of a 2 year old.

-I'll go get him a pacifier, it'll calm him down a bit

Liam nods his head at Zayn's words and the older dominant slowly gets up out the bed, trying his best not to upset his baby boy further. He soon comes back with Niall's favorite dummy only to find Liam rocking Niall in his arms as he hums him a song and can't help but coo at the sight.

-my two beautiful men

-Daddy!

Niall shrieks with a smile before eagerly opening his mouth, awaiting his Daddy to place to pacifier in it.

-here you go baby

Zayn says as he pops the dummy in Niall's mouth before giving his baby boy a kiss on the forehead.

-he's calmed down a bit Zee, hasn't cried in a minute or two

-that's good

Zayn says with a tired smile as he crawls back into bed and lays on the other side of Niall, the blonde layed peacefully inbetween both of his Daddies as usual.

-mind telling us what had you screaming baby boy?

Liam says sweetly, making Niall shake his head with a pout.

Zayn gently pulls the dummy out of Niall's mouth making him nearly cry if it wasn't for Liam giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

-baby I need you to come out of your headspace for just a minute, this is serious. You never have bad dreams Ni Ni

-it was about Luke

Niall says with a cracked voice and bloodshot eyes.

to be continued...........


	30. You're Not Cumming

-oh Ni, I'm so so sorry baby boy, do you want to talk about it?

Liam says sweetly as he rubs Niall's back some more.

Niall nods as his eyes start to flood with tears again.

-it's alright love, Daddy and I are right here. I know you'll feel better if you talk about it

Zayn says as he adjusts himself in the bed so that both him and Liam are able to comfort their baby boy together, as a couple.

-it was just so real Daddy, I could feel everything and it was all so vivid. It started with Luke buying me a drink, and then the next thing I know I'm laying naked, tied up in the back of a van. It was weird because I was wearing the cock ring that you had put on me earlier that day, but he jerked it off me painfully and snapped it in two.

Niall says with a choked sob. Zayn and Liam glance at each other strangely, taking a mental note to each other that when they stripped Niall after he came home that morning, he definitely didn't have his cock ring on.

-then what happened baby, I want you tell us everything, in detail, as much as you can love

Liam says, before giving Niall several kisses on his forehead. Niall takes a big deep breath before speaking again.

-he poured hot wax over me and tortured me by hitting me with a crop over and over again. It was one of those crops that doesn't leave a mark no matter how hard you hit and it hurt so bad Daddy. The next thing I know Luke is forcing himself onto me, kissing and touching me in places that only you and Daddy are suppose to touch and I felt so disgusting, worse than dirt. He kept licking my rim, opening me up and I just remember crying so hard, begging him to stop but he didn't care. He started to stick objects inside of me, some of them were toys but I could definitely feel that most of them were inanimate objects. He even tried sticking a burning candle in me and he just blew out the fire. It burned so bad and I screamed but he just slapped me and told me to shut up and then he, and then

Niall chokes up and starts to cry uncontrollably in Liam's chest as Zayn kisses his cheeks, both of the Daddies trying their best to calm their little boy down.

-it's okay baby boy, let it out

-and then entered himself inside of me. And I could feel it every time Luke thrusted into me with no prep and it hurt so much, my ass felt like it was on fire. I just wanted it to end but it didn't, he kept forcing himself on me until he finished and then he cummed inside me and I blacked out, then you and Daddy woke me up and that's all I remember...

-it's alright now princess, it's okay Daddy and I got you. We'll always be there for you

Liam says as he kisses his Niall's lips again.

-we'll never ever let him hurt you again Ni Ni, we've said that before. We love you so much, never forget that baby

Zayn ends those last words with a shaky breath, the Bradford man trying his hardest not to break down in tears himself, even if it was just a dream........or was it.

...........................................................

-Daddy! Come quick! Hurry!

Louis shouts from the kitchen causing Harry to run downstairs to the kitchen in a panic with his body dripping wet and nothing on but a towel.

-what baby?! what is it!!!!

Harry says, rushing over to the kitchen counter where Louis is rummaging through the cabinets.

-it's an emergency!

Louis shouts, turning around with teary eyes.

-tell me what's wrong love!

-we're out of nutella Daddy!!!!!

Louis whines.

Harry lifts Louis up and places him on the kitchen counter as he presses a bunch of kisses all over his baby boy's reddened face.

-really Lou? you had me rushing down here thinking you and our little peanuts were hurt because we're out of nutella?

-well it's an emergency, I really want some nutella!!!!!

Louis says, throwing a tantrum.

-these pregnancy cravings are going to be the death of me

Harry mumbles under his breath as he walks away causing Louis to pout.

-I heard that Daddy!

-heard what? It's alright babe I'll go run to the store right now

Harry says with a cheeky grin on his face as he turns back around to give Louis a peck on the lips.

-nooo I don't want it anymore

Louis says child like as he sticks his bottom lip out

Harry sighs.

-that's your first warning Louis

Harry says sternly causing Louis to cross his arms over his chest dramatically

-"that's your first warning Louis"

Louis mocks.

-that's it your going over my lap!

-no Daddy please, I'll be a good boy

Louis says whining but Harry has already sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed Louis waist to pull him over his almost bare lap.

-nope I've had it with your behavior today, you've had an attitude since you woke up this morning so now your going over my lap

Louis throws a fit.

-Louis stop it! You're just adding more on to your punishment.

Harry goes strikes the first slap onto Louis ass but the submissive has other plans.

-unclench your cheeks...now Louis...

Harry says with a low and irritated voice.

-then after my punishment, can we go get some nutella Daddy?

Louis says as he turns his head back towards Harry with a hopeful grin.

-only because your pregnant Louis, and I read somewhere pregnancy cravings is more about the little one than it is you. Other than that, your still punished, for getting smart with me.

-you're mean Daddy

Harry chuckles as he lands the first slap on Louis bum causing him to jerk back with a loud moan.

-hmm doesn't sound like Daddy is being so mean does it Louis? Is that why your moaning? Cause Daddy is being mean?

-no Daddy

Louis says seductively before biting his lip only to break the skin with a loud gasp when Harry strikes another hard slap onto the boys now reddened bum.

Harry spreads Louis cheeks apart and spits in-between the crack, watching his saliva drip down in the most prettiest way

-Daddyyyy no fair, that's torture

-who does your ass belong to pet?

-you Daddy

Louis says with lustful eyes

-that's right slut!

Harry continues to land hard smacks all across Louis bum, making sure to make his skin jump when he hits his submissive's sit spots.

After about 30 spanks in total, Louis is limp over Harry's lap, sniffling his tears away with a hard, pre-cum leaking cock trapped tightly but his pink panties, which along with one of Harry's oversized sweatshirts is all the submissive is wearing at the moment.

-jeez baby, I can feel you underneath of my towel. I need you to calm down for me love because your not cumming. Not until after I go buy some more nutella and spread some on your pretty little hole so I can lap it up with my tongue. Would you like that princess? Hmm?

Louis sits up on Harry's lap and kisses the side of his Daddy's neck as he grinds on the towel underneath him, showing him just how thankful he is and just how eagerly he wants to be fucked by the long and thick hard on sticking up in Harry's towel.

to be continued.............


	31. Shower Fucks and More Cum

Three months later...Louis baby bump is starting to get more noticeable, the pregnant man being five months along now and Niall is still deep into ageplay.

......................................................................

Liam cums deep inside of Niall before pulling out with a loud moan, Zayn having done the same just minutes earlier and is now laying on the bed next to his boyfriends, watching breathlessly as they finish up what he started.

-get the butt plug baby, I want to see his ass gaping and seeping out with our cum when we take it out later

-fuck Zee I just came, you're going to make me hard all over again talking like that

Liam says as he hops off the bed, slapping Niall's ass as he makes his way off, leaving his little boy speechless and starting to fall into deep sub space.

-make sure he stays alert Zee, I need him relaxed when I slide the plug in

Zayn nods in seriousness as he leans over and carefully takes Niall off his trembling knees before turning his body so that he's on his back and pulling his baby boy into his arms.

-are you alright pretty boy, color for Daddy yeah?

-gre...green

Niall says in a whisper.

-I think we fucked his brains our this time Li, he's shaking hard

Zayn says as he pulls Niall closer in his arms.

Liam finally comes back to the bed, after rummaging around their many drawers for the vibrating butt plug Harry gave them as one of their many Christmas gifts last year.

-he's been worse Zaynie, remember that time we fucked him for six hours straight, back to back until he was milked dry. He was sobbing afterwards yet begging us for more. He's such a beautiful little boy.

-yup, our beautiful little baby boy

Zayn says as he slaps Niall on his already bright red bum, making him scream "Daddy".

-spread and open his legs wide, while I slide it in Zee. Hold him down if he tries to squirm out your grip.

-but Daddy that's so big

Niall whines as he widens his big blue eyes at his Daddies.

-you don't want it baby?

-no I do Daddy, I'm just a little scared

-if it starts to hurt I'll take it out

-okay Daddy

Niall whines again, his eyes still wandering around the room as he comes down from his orgasm high from cumming for the third time today.

-it's okay baby, I have a little surprise for you and I want you to keep that in for me okay?

-yes Daddy

-come on loves, lets take a quick nap and get ready. We're meeting Hazza and Lou at the restaurant in three hours and we all know it takes you at least an hour and a half to do your hair Zee.

Liam says with a chuckle.

-oh please, it used to take you two hours when I first started dating you and you had your long hair that you always would flip to the side. And I think I remember a certain someone not being able to let go of the flat iron remember?

Zayn shouts with a cheeky grin on his face, making Niall bust out laughing and Liam grimace cutely.

.........................................................

-fuck! Daddy! Deeper! Harder Daddy, harder! Give it to me.

Harry grips Louis waist tighter as he slams Louis up against the shower wall, the hot steaming water pouring on top of both of their wet bodies, trailing down their tattoos and hitting the floor violently as Harry pounds into Louis tight, pink hole causing him to scream and moan at the top of his lungs.

Louis gasps loudly as he tries to catch his breath from Harry's hard fucking, reaching for something, anything to grab on but Louis gives up and spreads his legs wider to give Harry even better access, if that's even possible and soon Louis finds himself facing Harry, his soaked fiance lifting him up in his arms and holding him roughly against the shower wall as he fucks him relentlessly, the only thing being heard is the sound of their wet skin slapping together and Louis screaming "Daddy!" over and over again as Harry thrusts into him balls deep.

-shit baby! I'm so close, I want you to cum for Daddy

-only if I can swallow you Sir

Louis says with a smirk making his dominant snap his eyes open in shock, not having expected that to come out of his baby boy's mouth and certainly not have been expecting to cum inside Louis ass at those words either.

-mmm Daddy, I can feel you inside of me, feels so good Daddy

-fuck, your so damn sexy, come here baby

Harry then uses his strong arms to lift his fiance over his face so that his tight little hole is hanging over his mouth as he licks and slurps all of the cum out of Louis hole, leaving his submissive a dazed and drooling mess.

-Daa...Daddy, what are you doing?!

-get on your fucking knees slut!

Harry shouts as he gently places Louis on the floor of their large shower, being mindful of his pregnancy and stuffs his already re-hardened length inside his mouth, leaving his throat full with cock.

.................................................................

-come here baby boy, Daddy and I want to try something new with you

Liam says after coming back upstairs from the kitchen with a special surprise and placing it behind his back.

Niall crawls over on his knees towards Liam with, his now mouth dripping with cum. Liam reveals his surprise and Niall cutely tilts his head to the side, a little confused at the sight because to him it's just another bottle of milk but to the Daddy is something much more kinkier.

-what's that?

-well baby, it's a bottle of milk mixed with Daddy and I's cum. I know how much you like to swallow baby and Daddy and I were thinking maybe you would like to try this, if it's not too much for you? You know your always able to say no if it's something you don't want to do love.

-no Daddy, please I want it Sir, I really do

Zayn is laying on the bed with a smirk on his face, the dominants cock already hardened again and his hands behind his head comfortably.

-such a little slut you are for us baby, Daddies little slut

Zayn says as he licks his lips at the sight before him.

-come here baby, let me clean you up and then we can go. Daddy and I weren't expecting you to be such a good boy today suck us off again after we got out the shower and I'm happy you did baby, but now we've got to clean you up all over again don't we princess?

Liam says as he wipes Niall's face off with a wet wash cloth from the bathroom.

............................................

Later That Night- At The Restaurant

The two couples meet in the parking lot outside a popular Italian restaurant downtown called Valentino's. Louis and Niall both proudly wearing their collars on so that everyone knows who they belong too. They all walk in together, earning a couple usual stares, nothing too drastic and are quickly seated in a nice table near the front. Soon a young looking brunette girl with brown eyes and a wide smile comes strutting to the table with a notepad and a pen in her hand.

-goodevening you guys, My name is Sarah and I will be your server this evening, what can I start you guys with or are you already ready to order?

-we're actually ready to order love, we've been here many times before and might I say the food and service has been excellent each and every time

Liam says with a wink earning a small smack on his thigh under the table from Zayn and a blank look from Niall who has fallen very much into headspace from the long car ride and his bottle of warm milk mixed with his Daddies cum that he happily drank in his adult size car-seat on the waay to the restaurant.

-okay, what would you like sexy, I mean master, I mean Daddy ugh SORRY I mean't Sir! SIR! What would you like sir?

The waitress says with a wide smile, winking back to Liam as well causing Zayn to let out a low growl while Harry sits there grinning as he rubs his anxious baby boy's back which he knows his aching right now especially since his pregnancy hormones are through the roof at the moment.

to be continued.................


	32. Headspace and Diaper Accidents

-it's alright Zee, relax I'm sure she didn't mean it

Liam says, whispering into Zayn's ear before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

-um actually I'll be ordering for both my boyfriends actually, cause yes we do come here often and it's usually when we're on a date, together....

Zayn says with a cocky smile as he bats his eyes at the waitress repeatedly.

-alright Sir, and what would you and your "boyfriends"(she says with emphasis) like to have then

-no need to get smart with anyone but yes I would like the shrimp scampi with the basil pasta, and my boyfriend here Niall would like the same except with chicken and my other boyfriend Liam here, would like the rib-eye steak with a small side of shrimp Alfredo

-mmhmm, and what would you like Sir?

The waitress says, rolling her eyes a little before staring at Louis and Harry with a happy smile.

Louis clears his throat before answering confidently, having thought about what he wanted since the moment Harry said they'd be going out to eat to his favorite restaurant with his best mates the night prior.

-I'll have the Chicken Parmesan, extra sauce! The three-cheese Lasagna and don't give me the burnt ends please and I'll also have a large side of those delicious garlic-cheese fries, with extra cheese!

Oh I almost forgot, and a extra basket of breadsticks just for myself please, no actually bring three baskets out right now and then another three when you bring the food. And don't worry, my fiance will tip you generously for your extra services!

The four boys at the table all look at Louis with wide eyes.

-Louis, calm your attitude down. I will not hesitate to drag you to the bathroom and pull you over my lap, understood!

Harry says sternly, whispering into Louis ears causing the submissive to sit up straight and nod obediently.

-good then, now behave yourself pet....

Harry adds, before turning back to the waiter with a small smile.

-yes, my fiance will have all of that and I'll just have the chicken Alfredo and a side salad thank you

-very well sir, and what would you all like to drink?

-water

-water

Louis and Harry say

-same, we'll just have three waters, one for my boyfriends and I

Zayn states with a glare.

-actually, can I have a lemon wedge in mine? And make sure there are no seeds!

Louis says with a cheeky smile, this time Harry not doing anything because he remembers he already planned on giving his baby boy a spanking tonight as usual, sometimes for punishment, but most of the time to remind his submissive of his place in their relationship

The waiter nods as she writes down the last of the large order and gives Liam another wink with a smile before walking away.

-Louis I'm warning you, no more sass for the rest of the night or else you will be punished severely when we get home!

-and the same goes for you Liam, except with you and your flirting.

Zayn says.

-what are you going to do, punish me Zee? I don't think it works that way love

Liam says with a laugh making Zayn roll his eyes and pay attention to his baby boy, ignoring Liam completely.

-and what was so wrong what with I did? I'm eating for two now, not to mention myself so that's four stomachs actually. I'm a very hungry man and it's all your fault for impregnating me with your superman sperm, knocking me up with twins and shit!

Liam and Zayn laugh at Louis words while Harry rubs his temples with a sigh. Reminding himself that his fiance is indeed pregnant by his behalf and he shouldn't be so hard on him especially because his pregnancy is more in control of his submissive's mood than he'd like it to be.

-nothings wrong with that sweetheart, you just need to remember that you look small for your how far along you are, and not everyone will realize that your pregnant, they'll just think your giving them a hard time

Louis gasps with a smile.

-I look small for how far along I am? Why thank you Daddy, I'll be sure to remember that in bed tonight

Louis says as he bites his bottom lip, needing that little boast today because of how ugly and bloated he felt while he was getting dressed earlier and couldn't fit in his favorite pair of jeans even if they were a size too small to begin with.

-Niall? baby you alright? You've been quiet ever since we sat down

Zayn says as he lifts Niall's chin up and looks him in his baby blue's

-what's wrong love, tell Daddy what's the matter?

Liam adds, alerting his attention to his submissive after realizing that it's definitely been a while since his normally bubbly baby boy has spoken up, headspace or not.

-Niall shakes his head with a sniffle

-it's no use, he's deep in his headspace tonight

-Ni baby, talk to Daddy

Zayn says worriedly.

-Daddyyyy

Niall says with a whimper as he reaches his arms out for Zayn, who's the one sitting closest to him.

The waitress then comes back with a bottle of wine, five wine glasses and five glasses of water and three baskets of breadsticks per pregnant Louis request.

-there you go, the wine is on the house. My manager is one of your favorite clients Mr. Styles, she buys your company's new "products" every month after they come in, and wanted to give you a little gift in return for her happy experience with your products

-well tell her I said thank you, and I appreciate her business love

The waitress nods her head before walking away.

-see what'd I'd say Lou, she didn't know you were pregnant which is why she gave you a wine glass,

-you're probably right and in that case I'm sorry for my behavior Daddy, I was out of line

Louis says sweetly, his mood doing a complete 360 as he gives his dominant a passionate kiss on the lips.

Niall starts to squirm in his seat as his whines get louder, both dominants not having realized that they left the vibrating cock plug in from earlier that day and Niall could possibly need to use the bathroom or cum badly.

-did you ever think that his nappy might need changing?

Harry asks curiously before grabbing a breadstick from the basket and taking a bite, earning the dick look from Louis who already has his own basket sitting in front of him.

Liam and Zayn glance at each other agreeing with Harry and Zayn grabs Niall's diaper bag before scooting his chair back.

-take my hand baby boy, Daddy's going to take you to out to the car and change you alright?

Niall nods his head, wiping his eyes before taking his Daddy's hand ever so cutely with a small pout as they both walk out the restaurant.

Harry chuckles a little, earning an annoyed glare from Liam while Louis is too busy stuffing his face with breadsticks to even notice what's going on, his own two babies are giving him more than an enough of an appetite.

-just cause you tried ageplay once doesn't mean you know everything Hazza

Liam says as he pops the bottle of wine open

-I beg to differ mate

...............outside in the backseat of the car

Zayn pulls out the blanket from the diaper bag and spreads it down on the backseat before lifting a whining Niall in and closing the door halfway for privacy, the car having plenty of room because it's a large jeep.

-what is it baby? You've got to tell Daddy what your whining about.

Niall shakes his head.

-baby I can't help you if you won't talk to me, now be a big boy and speak up okay Ni Ni?

-I cummed and went in my diaper by accident

Niall blurts out with teary eyes.

-oh my poor baby, why didn't you say something to Daddy or I?

-I was being a bad boy and I needed to be punished

-oh Ni, it's not your job to punish yourself baby thats me and Daddy's job alright sweetheart?

Zayn says before giving Niall an abundance of kisses all over his face causing his baby boy to giggle.

-hurts Daddy

-what hurts love, your cock baby?

-yes Daddy

Niall says with a small blush.

Zayn pulls Niall's pants down with a sympathetic look, gasping as he untapes his little boys diaper to find Niall's cock looking angered red and hard, his diaper all soaked and messy. Niall having pushed out the the vibrator and made a mess all over himself.

-Niall...baby how long have you been sitting in this

-since we left the house Daddy

Niall says as tears start to form in his eyes.

-Ni this isn't okay, I know your slip in and out of headspace but you need to tell Daddy when it gets this bad if we haven't already changed you alright?

Niall nods again and sticks his thumb in his mouth and closes his eyes as he lets his Daddy change his diaper and sooth his painful rash.

-can we go home after this Daddy, I don't want to be here if Louis is here

Niall says with an annoyed look on his face causing Zayn to sigh.

............................later on that night

-stop! stop! no please I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Don't hurt me PLEASE!

Niall wakes up crying his eyes out from another nightmare, his hair messed up and a dummy hanging cutely out the side of his mouth

Liam grabs Niall and holds him in his arms as he kisses his forehead repeatedly as he rocks him back and forth in his arms. Zayn already rushing downstairs for some some a warm bottle of milk, the only thing that seems to calm Niall down anymore. This being the fifteenth nightmare Niall has had in the last three months, the two dominants routinely getting up in the middle of the night to rock and comfort their sobbing little boy over his horrifying dreams about Luke.

to be continued..............


	33. Baby Oil and Sonograms

-do you think that you would want to get married before or after the baby is born?

Harry says calmly as he drives down the empty road, heading towards their obstetricians office to attend another checkup for Louis and the babies

-well I don't know Hazzy, everything's just moving so fast, we only have 4 months until the twins are here. I guess we've been procrastinating. I mean, do you think we even have time to plan a wedding? We haven't even built the nursery. HARRY! We haven't even built the nursery!!!!!! And we have to book a place for the ceremony omg and the reception! What about the guest list?! Shit Harry, a lot people still think that we're dating and we're over here about to have twins and are getting married!!!! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME HAROLD! We are running out of time!!!!!!

Louis shouts with a panic.

-baby relax, I know we've been procrastinating but we still have plenty of time and more than enough money to build a nursery in less than a day if we really need to. And we will have the perfect wedding of our dreams, maybe it won't be while your pregnant, maybe it will. We'll have to see how this trimester goes. I don't want you or the babies stressed out over planning a wedding Louis. And I was thinking maybe after the doctors appointment we could head over to a couple shops, look at some stuff, and definitely start buying some of the things we need and of course anything else you want baby.

-I want a puppy Daddy

-no absolutely not, that's out of the question

-but you said anything!

Louis pouts.

-baby do you really think we can handle two new born twins and a puppy? You're not thinking straight love.

Harry says as he pulls into the building of the Doctor's office, hoping that they won't hear any bad news and Louis and their little peanuts are fine.

-I guess you're right Daddy

-good, now put a smile on that beautiful face of yours, we're about to go see our babies

-well duh, that's quite obvious Harold......

Louis says, grimacing at Harry cheekily as he gets out the now parked car and slams the door hard.

-oh come on darling don't be like that? Daddy didn't mean to upset his princess.

-hurry up, we're going to be late for our appointment since "we're about to see our babies" remember!

Louis mocks, yelling back towards the car as Harry runs to catch up to his fiance who is already at the front door of the building.

.......................................................................

-well, both of them are in perfect health. If you look closely you can see they're kind of cuddling each other, keeping one another warm in the womb there

-awwww Harry look! They're already playing with each other

Harry nods with a wide grin and reaches down to where Louis is laying at to give him a long, tongue filled kiss. The Doctor smiles at them before moving the cord to the sonogram machine further down, around Louis' swollen tummy.

-would you like to find out the genders today or would you like it to be a surprise?

Louis looks up at Harry who is holding his hand tightly as he waits a response from his fiance.

-now please!

Both men say simultaneously with a smile and glistening eyes.

-alright well, lets see than shall we

The Doctor says as she looks around the sonogram screen.

-I feel them kicking a lot now, I think they're getting excited about us finding out too

Louis says happily.

-that's good Mr. Tomlinson, it means that they are happy inside of the womb and alert. They can hear your voices now and sense your emotions as well and by the looks of it your having fraternal opposite sex twins, one's a boy and one's a girl!

Louis screams as tears fall down his face and Harry's mouth drop open in shock

-Hazza did you hear that? We're having a little girl and boy!

Louis says excitedly.

Harry blinks his eyes repeatedly, still in shock.

-Harry?

-my bab.... my baby is having two babies!

Harry says stating the obvious with a huge smile and wide teary eyes

-yes Harry, we've known this......

Harry takes a step back and runs his fingers through his long brown curls

-....my baby is having two babies!!!!! A girl and a boy. We're having both a girl and a boy Louis!!!!!! Can you believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry shouts again, still in shock as tears fall down his pink cheeks.

-Hazzycake? are you going to be okay?

-yesssss!!!!! Because we're going to be a family Louis, can you believe it? We're having two kids, two whole entire kids! Like actual human beings are going to come out of your ass and they will be ours to hold and love till the day we die!!!!!!!!

Louis coos at his now hysterically sobbing fiance as he reaches over to wipe the tears falling down Harry's face, looking down at his belly with a soft smile as he feels his babies kick.

......................................................................

Harry and Louis walk down the isle of the large department store, Harry rolling the cart as Louis walks around, throwing everything he likes inside of it, Harry not saying a word of course.

They finally reach an actual baby isle and Harry's eyes light up at the sight, this time the younger man grabbing everything that catches his eyes but his mind wonders at the particular sight of a certain baby product that could be used for several "different" purposes.

-baby oil?

Louis asks annoyed as Harry throws the small bottle into their now pile high shopping cart. Louis now wanting to go home and end the trip because of his swollen feet and sore back.

-yeah for the babies Louis and also maybe for sexy little submissive's like you

-Harry....are we buying products for our twins or for your Daddy kink desires?

Louis says with raised eyebrows as he glances down at their overfilled shopping cart

-both

Harry says with a smirk

.........................................................

Later That Night

-have you thought of any names, you know now that we know the genders?

Harry says as he trails his hand down Louis spine and squeezes his firm bum, both men laying almost naked in their bed, with nothing on but some boxers and a thin pair of white panties

-I actually have Daddy, I've been thinking about baby names since we started dating. I just always knew you were the one for me. That night you took me home after our first date, and you kissed me at my front door. I knew that you were the man I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I love you babe, and you'll always be my Hazzycake, forever and ever

Louis says with a smile, making Harry smile fondly, his dimples clearly showing.

-and you'll always be my Loubear, I can't wait to put that that ring on your finger and make you mine baby

-Daddy you don't have to keep buying me things, I know this engagement ring cost over a million dollars and you said it yourself, my collar is mostly gold so I know that wasn't cheap either. You don't have to keep spoiling me Daddy. I love you just for you not for your money. We could lose everything and I'd still be the happiest man in the world, cause I'd be with you.

Harry's eyes start to water, the younger man knowing his baby's words are more than genuine right now.

-and that's the reason I proposed to you beautiful, because you make me the luckiest man on earth. I couldn't ask to spend my life with anyone else but you and our kids, I would be half a man, and half a heart. You complete me Louis, and I know that sounds kind of cheesy but it's the truth

Louis laughs through his tears and cuddles closer to his fiance as he lays his head on his fiance's chest. Harry leans down and lift's Louis chin up to give him a sweet and passionate kiss, making the submissive blush.

-the babies are kicking Hazzy

Louis says smiling brightly as he rubs his swollen belly.

-I can't wait to meet them, I know they'll be absolutely stunning

-yeah they will Daddy, maybe they'll be our little Mia and Nolan Styles? How's that sound? I've been thinking about it for a while, I've just been worried that maybe you wouldn't like the names? But what do you think Sir?

Louis says as he bites his bottom lip nervously.

-I think those names perfect Louis, perfect names for our perfect little boy and girl

-Daddy?

Louis says with a flush, his pregnancy hormones taking over him at the moment.

-what is it princess?

-um, about that baby oil?

Harry chuckles at Louis suggestion, having almost forgot that he even bought it.

-you want me to go get it, maybe grab some lube and some toys for us to play with, hmm baby boy?

-I want a cock gag Daddy, haven't been gagged in so long and I miss it!

Louis says desperately, his cock already starting to harden in his tight panties from the thought of Harry rubbing him down with baby oil and fucking him senseless.

-well what my princess wants, my princess gets. Now I want you to lay flat on your back and put your legs as close to your head as you can baby, I'll be back in a minute

-can I have a good boy spanking Daddy?

-we'll see darling, maybe if you behave and don't orgasm without my permission Daddy will make you cum from just my spanks then, yeah?

Harry says with a smirk before sliding out the bed and walking out the room to visit their little "playpen" down the hall.

to bee continued............


	34. Whips and Cockgags

Harry soon comes back with an handful of items varying from a cockgag , a long black whip, a vibrating butt plug, baby oil and a small bottle of lube. Louis laying in the exact position his Daddy ordered him to be in, legs near his shoulders, knees spread and ass open and exposed for his Daddy to whatever he wants to do to his beautiful submissive.

-a whip Daddy, you haven't used that on me in so long

Louis says with a blush as he bites his bottom lip hard.

-don't too excited love, it's not for what you think. Daddy's going to make you work for it.

-yes Daddy please, I'm so hard already

-shush! Who do you belong to slut?

-you Daddy....

Louis looks up at his Daddy with wide eyes and a submitting look on his face

-that's what I thought! Now keep those fucking legs open, Daddy will to you what he pleases, how he pleases and you will take it graciously and thank me afterwards!

-yes Daddy

Louis says hotly as Harry walks over to the end of the bed, placing all the toys beside Louis before roughly pulling his whimpering submissive towards him by his thighs so that he has full access to his perfect looking arse.

Harry licks his lips at the beautiful sight and doesn't waste another minute before getting down on his knees and placing his head between his submissive's legs.

The dominant immediately licking and slurping up Louis pink, swollen hole as he slaps his submissive's thighs repeatedly and sucks up the trail of spit he leaves every time he fucks his tongue inside Louis tight ass, making him wither and whine at the intense feeling.

-Da...Daddy I'm going to...I'm going to cum!

-did you ask me first?!

Louis shakes his head with a shudder at his Harry's dominant voice.

-no Daddy I didn't

Louis says with a pout.

-that's what I thought!

Harry gives Louis one last hard slap on his bum before getting off his knees and standing up in front of his now shaking submissive.

Louis mouth now wide open and bright blue eyes blissed out from his Daddy having just devoured his ass with that long, wet tongue of his

-I want you on your knees, ass up in the air and head down on that pillow, and you better not move a fucking inch or your gonna get your ass spanked, hard!

Louis gasps with a moan at his Daddy's dirty words and obeys him silently, making sure to stick his ass up proudly high in the air for his Daddy to admire.

-please fuck me Daddy?.....

Louis whines desperately as his mouth starts to water from the sight of Harry walking closer to him with a whip, cockgag and bottle of baby oil in his hand along with a sinister smirk on his face.

-did I say you could speak slut!

Harry roughly pulls Louis hair back and forces the cock gag roughly around his baby's slobbering mouth, so that Louis is tightly bound and there's drool dripping down the sides of the mini cock

Louis shakes his head with wide eyes as his dominant traces his fingers down the back of Louis spine till he reaches his bare perky ass before opening the small tube of lube and squirting some on his pink, puckered hole. Watching it as it drips down his submissive's crack and to his cleanly shaven balls.

-look so pretty like this baby, all open for Daddy, pretty little pink hole clenching open and close for me. You want me to finger you sweets?! Get that slutty hole gaping wide for Daddy, hmmm?

-Daddy.....please, please, please finger me....I need it, want it so much Daddy

Louis mumbles around the gag, whining so badly just for his Daddy's touch.

-hmmm I don't think so.....been a whiny little slut today. You know I don't like that shit.

Louis whimpers impatiently again earning a slap on his ass as Harry grabs the butt plug and lubes it up before sliding it slowly into Louis tight hole making the submissive squeal and scream at the stretched feeling, Harry not having prepped him beforehand....purposely.

Louis fidgets on the bed and Harry notices Louis trying to push out the plug and strikes the first land of the whip on his already pink bum.

-push it out and I will whip you till your ass it's bright red!

Louis moans with a nod at his dominants roughness and sticks his ass out again, desperately awaiting another hit from the whip. However Harry has other plans and decides to turn on the remote in his pocket that connects to the butt plug snug inside Louis tight ass, turning it up to the highest setting making his submissive scream and fidget on the bed even further.

-like that baby, the thick plug vibrating right on your prostate while Daddy whips that perky little ass of yours

Harry says with a devious grin as he continues to whip his submissive's ass, striking hits in different patterns all across Louis bum so that his ass is now red and delicious looking.

Louis flinches with a moan at every strike and bites down on the cock gag hard as he tries his best to refrain from cumming, his cock now purplish and leaking a small puddle of pre-cum on the sheets underneath him.

-looks so pretty like this baby, so flushed and gorgeous for Daddy

Louis moans louder as he slobbers all over his gag and grips the sheets hard as he awaits another slap on his ass from the painful, yet blissful whip but Harry decides to throw it down on the floor and pulls down his boxers, the only thing the dominant was wearing.

-are you going to be a good boy for Daddy and take all of my cock for me, hmmm slut?

Louis nods his head rigorously in response and Harry turns off and takes out the vibrating butt plug before sliding his long, cock inside his submissive's tight, wet hole as he grabs the bottle of baby oil and pours it all over Louis bum, making it drip as he pounds his ass into the bed.

-shit Louis, fuck you're so perfect

Harry shouts moaning as he gets closer and closer to his climax.

Louis mumbles the word red loudly causing Harry to panic and quickly unclasp the cock gag from Louis mouth before pulling himself out of his submissive quickly.

-what's wrong baby, did I hurt you? Are you overwhelmed love?

-no Daddy, I just needed to tell you something

-what love?! Don't scare Daddy like that, you had me thinking something was wrong!

-I just, I just wanted to tell you that I love you Harry

Louis says sweetly, catching Harry off guard but making him grin widely, his dimples deep on his face and head in a daze.

-I love you too Louis

Louis heart flutters as he blushes, feeling his babies kick a little at Harry's words.

-you ready for me baby boy?

-yes Daddy.....please fuck me, please...

Harry smiles fondly and leans down to pepper kisses onto Louis back as he slowly pushes himself inside of his fiance.

His thick cock now tightly packed in Louis' hot slot while the vibrator presses firmly against Louis prostate leaving him a breathless, whimpering mess.

to be continued............


	35. Zaynie Gets Punished

-here you go baby boy

Liam says as walks into the living room with a pacifier, batman sippy cup full of apple juice and a napkin with Niall's anxiety medication in it before handing it to his Nialler who is comfortably watching tv on the couch.

-thank you Daddy

Niall says, taking his sippy cup and pill from Liam as he puckers his lips for a kiss, which his Daddy happily gives in to along with a couple extra kisses all over the blondes face making Niall giggle cutely.

-thats my good boy, now take your pill alright. Have you seen Daddy around here baby? I thought he was down here watching a movie with you?

-he went upstairs while you were washing the dishes Daddy, he's been up there for a while, I don't know what he's doing

Niall says as he finishes taking his medicine, Liam popping the pacifier in his mouth right after which Niall eagerly sucks on with a smile.

-"shit, ugh!"

Zayn shouts from upstairs and Liam shakes his head, already knowing by the way Zayn shouted those words that his baby broke one of his Daddy's biggest rules.

-Niall love? I want you to stay down here and be a good boy for Daddy while I take care of something. Cover your ears if you hear Daddy screaming okay?

-mmkay Daddy

Niall says with a giggle as he mumbles around his dummy as he flips through the channels. Liam brushes his baby boy's blonde hair from his forehead before giving him a kiss on the lips over his pacifier and going upstairs.

..............................................................

-did you think no one would hear you Zee? That I was too busy in the kitchen to hear your moans? That if you used you fingers instead of a toy no one would notice? Or that you would be sneaky enough to keep quiet when we all know your the most vocal one out of all of us? Huh love?

Zayn jumps up in the bed, startled as Liam walks into the room. His naked body flushed and tattoos glistening from the sweat he worked up from fingering himself knuckles deep.

Liam shakes his head with a small chuckle as he sits on the bed next to a completely bare Zayn and strokes his baby's rock hard cock, making the Bradford man lean his head back with a low groan.

-did you think you wouldn't get caught? Is that it you little cum slut?!

Zayn moans at his Daddy's words as Liam roughly pushes him back on the bed before hovering over him and sucking on the side of Zayn's neck leaving his baby boy rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

-Daddy......

Zayn whispers as he thrusts his pelvis up in the air, wanting more friction from Liam's warm body.

-Daddy's going going to spank you nice and hard, make that thick bum red and those pretty hazel eyes water hmmm?

-fuck Liammm

-try again baby

Liam says as he smacks Zayn on his thigh and climbs off of him before standing next to the bed as he unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down.

-come here baby boy

-yes Daddy

Zayn says with a whimper as he wobbles off the bed, his knees shaking and cock still painfully hard as he gets on his knees in front of his Daddy, looking down at the carpet with guilty eyes.

-Zaynie?

-hmmm Daddy?

-look up at me when I'm talking to you beautiful

Liam lifts Zayn's chin up, looking down at him with a stern expression that soon softens when he sees Zayn's eyes starting to water at the feeling of disappointing his Master.

-baby you're usually such a good boy for Daddy. Always helping me dominant our little boy so well....but now you've gone and disobeyed me....and you will surely be punished to remember your place love.....

-but Daddy.....you never punish me

Zayn pouts.

-suck those pretty lips back in and put them to good use baby

-I get to suck your cock Sir?

Zayn says, looking up at Liam eagerly.

Liam nods his head and rubs Zayn's flushed cheeks softly.

-I'm going to throat fuck you baby, now I want you to be a good boy and not gag, can you do that for me love?

-yes Daddy, please may I suck your cock Sir?

Liam nods with a smirk and Zayn licks his lips as he pulls Liam's briefs down, his jeans already down at his ankles, exposing Liam's hard and long cock which sticks up in the air proudly making Zayn moan at the sight.

-you're taking too long love, Daddy trained you better than that

Liam presses Zayn's head down on the tip of his cock, Zayn immediately getting to work. Bobbing his head down further on Liam's length and swallowing as much of the thick cock as he possibly can without choking. He continues a fast a steady pace for a couple minutes before Liam busts his nut deep inside the back of Zayn's throat making him pull back, gasping for air as Liam shakes his head disappointingly.

-do we need to have a cock sucking lesson again baby?

Zayn swallows all of Liam's hot, white cum before speaking.

-no Daddy, I'm sorry I'll do better next time

Zayn says worriedly, tears now escaping his eyes as he looks back down at the ground. The dark haired boy truly hates letting his Daddy down.

-shush baby boy, Daddy's not upset with you

Liam says sweetly as he wipes his submissive's tears before lifting him up and carrying him to the bed, Liam sitting down before placing his baby boy on his lap

-come on love, you know you deserve it

-but Daddy, does it have to be a spanking, can't I just go to bed with a butt plug or something

-over my lap, now Zee! Talk back to me again and your getting the belt instead of my hand

Zayn sighs and bends himself over Liam's lap, his cock still hard and now pressed up against Liam's legs, making Zayn whine from the uncomfortable feeling.

-your getting 30 and you'd be best to thank me afterwards

-yes Daddy...I'm sorry, I was wrong for playing with myself without your permission. I was being a bad boy, but do you have to spank me? I think I've learned my lesson now

Zayn says, looking up at his dominant with reddened cheeks and a cheeky grin on his face. Liam gives his submissive a stern look as he shakes his head and lifts Zayn off his lap to unbuckle the belt from his jeans before roughly pulling Zayn back down and folding the leather belt in half to land the first smack onto Zayn's pale bum causing him to jerk back with a loud yelp.

-ow! Daddy please, I'm sorry

Zayn says with a sniffle, not having realized how much Liam's spankings hurt because he hasn't had one in years.

-no Zayn, you've earned this, now let's get this over with and Daddy will cuddle you and Niall afterwards okay?

-will you let me cum first Sir?

Zayn whispers desperately, his cock painfully hard now from having played with himself for the last 30 minutes without having cummed at all.

-you can cum from your spanking but that's it. I'll put a cock-cage on if I have to but neither I, Niall or yourself are going to be touching you for a couple days. You need to learn your lesson Zayn! You are not allowed to touch yourself without my permission. You've obeyed my rules all this time but now you suddenly want to slip up and I am not having it pet!

-but Daddy

Zayn says sadly, a small pout growing on his lips.

-do you want to add 10 more for whining?

-no Sir

-I thought so, now stay still baby

Liam continues striking hard swats on Zayn's plump bum, leaving big bright red marks, causing the boy to scream and moan with a mix of agony and joy. Liam starts to hit harder, making sure to leave extra hard marks on his baby's sit spots so this spanking will be remembered over the next couple of days.

-Daddy please, I'm sorry!

Zayn says as he tries to put his hand back on his bum.

-color for me baby

Liam says cautiously, stopping the spanking immediately at the frantic tone in Zayn's voice

-green Sir....

Zayn says softly with a deep blush, a little embarrassed that he's enjoying his spanking so much and that he doesn't want it to stop, no matter how sore his bum feels at the moment

-I figured, now unclench yourself! You've just added 5 more on to your punishment for that

Zayn whimpers with a nod and does as his Daddy says, taking his hand back and wiping his now falling tears.

Just then the doorbell rings and Liam drops the belt, lifting Zayn up and bending him over the bed so that he can get the door.

-I'll be right back, and you better keep that ass in the air. Daddy's not anywhere near done with you yet!

-yes Sir

Zayn croaks out with a scratchy voice and wet face as he pants heavily, his cock still hard and pressed tightly against his pelvis.

Liam puts his clothes back on and rushes to the front door, Niall strangely nowhere to be found downstairs.

Highly annoyed, Liam opens the door slowly, grimacing when he sees a familiar blonde boy with a lip piercing standing at his doorstep and by the anger that fills his heart at the sight of this young man he knows that it has to be the devil himself

-Luke?

-yes, that would be me. And you would be Liam right? Or at least that's what Niall told me....when I was pounding into him, I, I mean talking to him on the phone.

-GET THE FUCK OFF MY DOORSTEP! You've got 5 seconds before I call the cops on myself for beating you to death!

Liam takes a step back and raises his hands up in surrender, the blonde boy not wanting to pick a fight with Liam because by the look in the older mans eyes and the size of the mans muscles, he knows he would surely lose.

-hey now no need for violence, I didn't come here to fight. Niall called me actually, he said he needed to talk to me about something?

-what the fuck are you talking about, Niall would never call you! Do you know how much pain you've put my baby boy through?! Your the reason why he can't sleep at night and is on anxiety pills! You've fucked him up in the head you little prick!

Liam says angrily, pushing Luke back forcefully, almost knocking him down in the process.

-Daddy please...don't hurt him. I called him for a reason.

Liam turns around aggressively, looking at Niall extremely confused and hurt at the same time

to be continued.........


	36. Baby Bump?

-I don't care Niall, he's the last person I want to see right now

-he's going to help me Daddy

Niall says timidly as he puts himself between his current and ex boyfriend.

-maybe we should just go inside Li

Luke states with a smirk

-call me that again and I'll rip your fucking head off!

Liam says, the man nearly boiling over in anger.

-you know Liam, I was with Niall for a long time. He had a lot of firsts with me. Like his first kiss...and his first time. I know him very well you know, and we had a long talk over the phone the other day. I think I could really help him with his problems.

Luke says with a cocky grin.

-get off my doorstep...now

Liam walks closer to Luke with glaring eyes, his jaw clenched and body tensed up looking like he could pounce at Luke any second. Luke steps back with fear in his eyes before cowardly running back to his car and driving away.

Liam shakes his head at the pathetic sight and shuts the front door before turning back to Niall and leading him to the living room

-start talking, now!

-about what exactly?

-don't play dumb with me Niall, what the hell do you mean by you had a long talk with him?!

-don't cuss at him Li

Zayn says defensively as he walks down the stairs and into the living room in nothing but a pair of boxers.

-well would you like to tell him Niall or should I?

-no Liam please don't, I don't want Zayn to know

-know what?

Zayn says dumbfoundedly as he sits on the couch next to Niall, Liam still standing up at the moment before turning on the 60 inch screen in front of them.

-Zee, go upstairs please

-but I just got down here, and plus you said you weren't done with me remember

-exactly! You disobeyed me, I told you to stay upstairs didn't I?

Liam yells, acting as though nothing happened.

-o..okay Daddy, I'll go back upstairs then

Zayn says pouting as he turns off the tv and walks upstairs slowly, glancing backwards at his boyfriends a couple times, looking very confused.

-your really going to keep it a secret?

Liam sighs with a nod as he sits down next to his submissive making Niall grin in relief.

-but you have to tell me what the hell is going on with you Niall. I'm really lost here, why would you call him? And when the fuck did you call him? When you were at school?

Niall nods with fear and gulps deeply before speaking up.

-Daddy, I think I hooked up with Luke that night. I think I got drunk and then messed around with Luke in his car or something. It's the only logical explanation for why I keep having nightmares about him and why I can't get him out of my conscious.....

Liam winces his eyes at Niall's words, urging him to continue speaking.

-and?

-so I just had to call him and find out if he remembered anything from that night and he told me he was at the same bar too, and that he got really wasted and doesn't have much memory of what happened that night but woke up with a used condom in the backseat of his car.

Liam stares at Niall with an unrecognizable expression which makes Niall's eyes water.

-why won't you say anything Daddy, you're scaring me

-what do you want me to say Niall? Do you want me to be upset? Do you want me to be angry at you?!

Niall sniffles at Liam's harsh words.

-no, I want you to say it's going to be okay, just tell me everything's going to be okay Daddy, please?

Niall says as his voice starts to breas.

-I don't know Niall, none of this is making any sense. One minute your terrified of Luke and the next minute your having a conversation with him about the night you supposedly hooked up. It doesn't add up love, can't you see that?

-so what are you trying to say Liam?

-that Luke is fucking with your head, yet again. I mean I don't know him personally but after all the extra stuff you've told me about him and the uneasy feeling he gives me at his mere presence. I just don't understand how you can agree with him on something that may or may not have actually happened to you?

-well maybe I should just go back to him then

Liam lowers his eyebrows at his boyfriend in disbelief.

-Niall stop yourself before you dig yourself in a hole you can't get out of.

-fuck you then

Liam presses his lips together with a nod, almost laughing at the situation.

-okay you know what, it's getting late love. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, in the guest room...

-fine then, I will!

Liam shrugs and looks at Niall with watering eyes.

-well? no one's stopping you

-you're not getting these panties off for a long time, now think about that!

Niall spats at Liam before rushing upstairs to their spare room.

.............................

Liam eventuallu walks back in the room to find Zayn completely naked, laying in the covers with an eager and horny look on his face

-Daddy? Is that you?

-go to sleep babe, it's late and we've both got to get up early for work tomorrow

-what's wrong Li?

Zayn asks cautiously, noticing Liam's strange vibe from the moment he walked in the room, not to mention the fact that he's completely out of the mood.

-Liam? Where's Niall and why isn't he sleeping with us?

-we had a little argument is all, nothing to worry about love, now why don't you turn on the telly and relax okay babe.

Liam states as he strips off all his clothes and gets underneath the covers, tiredly turning himself towards Zayn and giving him a peck on the lips who quickly rejects it and sits up in bed worriedly.

-an argument about what, and what was it that was so bad where he's not sleeping in the same bed as us!

Zayn shouts, getting further upset with the situation as he starts to notices that there's something his boyfriend isn't telling him.

-it wasn't anything serious, don't worry about it.

-well you can't just leave him alone Li. You know he doesn't like to sleep by himself. What if he has another nightmare?

-he'll be fine, just go to bed alright

Zayn scoffs at Liam before smacking him lightly on the head and pulling the sheets off of him.

-I'm going to go sleep with him Li, I don't want him having an anxiety attack because you've isolated him. That's just as bad as abusing him.

Liam stays still, too tired to move and Zayn quickly gets out of bed, putting on a pair of clean sweatpants and heading on the door. He slams the door before rushing down the hall to the guest room to find Niall sleeping soundly with tear stained cheeks and his thumb in his mouth.

Zayn coos at his baby boy before climbing into bed with him, spooning him from the back and wrapping his arms around the front of his blonde boyfriend. He cuddles close to Niall, putting the palm of the hand to the front of his stomach and notices a small little hard bump, similar to how Louis was in the beginning of his pregnancy.

Zayn widens his eyes at the obscure feeling, rubbing Niall's stomach a little bit more before kissing the back of his neck and falling asleep, wondering if he's going to be a Daddy or not.

to be continued...............


	37. Daddy's Cock

The Next Morning

Zayn gets up early to make breakfast for his boys before work. Niall is downstairs in the kitchen as well, watching the telly mounted on the wall near the kitchen table as he sips orange juice from his sippy cup. The blonde is wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the oversized black skull sweater Zayn wore to bed last night, which he sweetly took off and placed on his baby boy when he noticed he was shivering in the middle of the night.

-Ni?

-yes Daddy?

Niall says eagerly as he looks up at his dominant from the middle of the kitchen where the table is placed.

-you want a bagel or toast with your eggs and bacon?

Zayn asks as he stirs the scrambled eggs on the stove.

-toast Daddy, with butter and jam please?

Niall says with a cute smile before taking another sip of his juice.

-anything for my little Nialler

Zayn finishes up the food on the stove and starts to plate it before walking back to the table with a tray of three full plates, one for him and both of his boyfriends. The Bradford man frowns when he notices Liam still hasn't come down for breakfast when he has to be to work earlier than all three of them, and wonders what he could possibly be doing for someone who is never late for anything.

-you didn't see Daddy this morning did you babe? Maybe when you were brushing your teeth Daddy may have said goodmorning to you or something?

Niall shakes his head with a small pout but soon lights his eyes up when Zayn places the big plate of food in front of him.

-thank you Daddy! Looks so yummy!

Zayn chuckles with a smile before giving Niall a quick peck on the lips and sitting down across from his hungry boyfriend, who is already diving into his plate at full speed.

Zayn watches the telly as Niall eats, taking a few bites of food once and a while but a little too distracted at the thought of Liam possibly being upset with him and Niall. He absolutely hates it when his boyfriends fight, especially when he ends up in the middle of it all.

-hey babe, you mind if Daddy talks to you about something?

Zayn asks carefully as he directs his attention to Niall's baby blue eyes, feeling nervous as ever but wanting to get this off his chest before he explodes.

-yes Daddy?

Niall says brightly, before taking another bite of his scrambled eggs and looking back up at his dark haired boyfriend.

-Ni baby? When I was spooning you last night I noticed a little bump on your lower tummy. Is that maybe what you were talking about with Liam last night, and is that why he got upset with you and kicked you out the room because if it is I completely support you Ni. I support you 100% and I'm not going to leave you or our baby alright.

Zayn asks curiously, blurting out everything that's been running through his head in the last 12 hours.

He finishes his babbling words with a deep breath, but starts to look confused when he notices Niall looking at him as if he had three heads before laughing in his face causing the older man to drop his facial expression completely, now extremely puzzled at the situation

-what are you talking about Zaynie? I'm not pregnant, is that why you look so tense this morning? Cause you've somehow come to the conclusion that I'm having you or Liam's baby?

-but Niall? you have a hard little bump on your lower stomach, and I recognize it from my Mum's pregnancies, that's a baby bump love....

Niall shakes his head continuously, looking highly offended. Zayn sighs before sliding his chair over to Niall's side of the table to console him.

-I'm sorry Niall, I was just wondering if may-

Niall cuts Zayn off quickly, trying to stop the worrying man from going on any further.

-Zayn, it's not a baby bump, it's fat okay!

Niall blurts out sadly before pushing Zayn away and taking another bite of his bacon for comfort. Zayn noticing Niall's eyes starting to water and begins to speak but Niall cuts him off again, wanting to explain exactly what he means.

-I already don't feel good enough for you guys. I know I eat a lot and I just feel so unattractive sometimes. I want to watch my weight to make sure I stay attractive for you and Daddy but it's hard especially when I'm either doing schoolwork or "playing" with you and Daddy so for you to bring that up really fucks with my head....

Zayn looks just about ready to cry at Niall's words, saddened by the fact that his baby boy feels the need to "stay fit" for him and Liam when they will love him regardless of his weight and feeling even worse at the fact that he brought the issue of weight up, even if it wasn't his original intention.

-Ni? baby look at me?

Zayn says softly as he grabs Niall's hand before kissing the back of it and rubbing it soothingly

-Me and Liam love you endlessly, regardless of your weight or size. We still think your sexy and beautiful baby. Your the most gorgeous boy in the world and we try to tell you that everyday but somehow it still hasn't stuck to that stubborn little virgo head of yours. But we love you Niall, with all our hearts and whatever is going on between you and Liam and I, we will work it out. But in the mean time I still think we should take a pregnancy test, just to be safe.

-pregnancy test?

Liam asks carefully as he enters the kitchen though the front door entrance with two gigantic bouquets of roses in his hands, one yellow and white for Niall and one red for Zayn  
........................................................

Louis is walking around the house doing supposed cleaning, in nothing but a thin pink lace thong, strutting through the large flat with a feather duster in his hand, making sure his ass is bouncing with every step. Even though the wealthy couple have a maid who comes by once a week at a specific scheduled time per Harry's request to make sure the horny couple isn't interrupted in the middle of a fucking fest on the staircase or making love against the kitchen counter which they have been caught doing previously on numerous occasions.

Harry sits in the center of the house where the living room is at, going through a rut as he watches a movie on the telly. His cock is now rock hard in his sweatpants at this point, and Louis exposing his now very swollen, 7 month pregnant belly which isn't helping Harry's case much either. The dominant can't help but admit a sassy, pregnant Louis gets his hormones raging even more than a regular, sassy Louis.

Louis continues dusting around the house, now making his way to the living room where Harry is at and decides to dust the top of the tv stand that is holding the seemingly large television, blocking Harry's view of the sports game that's on and pissing him off a little bit in the process

-why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to bend you over the fucking sofa and fuck you senseless because that's where we're heading at this point princess

Harry shouts in a raspy voice before licking his lips slowly at the beautiful sight before him.

-I told you I'm cleaning Daddy

Louis replies with a huge grin as he states the obvious.

-okay, I'll buy that, you've got a duster in your hand but that doesn't explain why your strutting around here nearly completely naked when your normally bundled up in one of my sweaters

-I'm having hot flashes, and the twins are controlling nearly every thing I feel at this point, you should know that "soon to be birth Daddy"

Louis says sarcastically as he continues to dusk the tv in front of him, his back still turned to Harry and plump as moving up and down with every movement.

-and the pink lace thong? Did you put that on just to mess with my head love?

-panties are too hot as well Daddy, I need air flow, duh

-oh really now?

Harry says with a smirk as he gets up off the couch and walks closer to Louis who is now turned around and facing his dominant eagerly.

-yes really, Daddy....

Louis says in a tone that matches Harry's, edging him on as his dominant gets closer to him.

-I think your smart little mouth needs to be filled with Daddy's cock don't you think? And maybe that cute little bum too, hmmm slut?

to be continued..............


	38. Please Sir?

Louis gasps at his dominants words, his cheeks flushed and his cock already hardening at the thought of his Daddy filing him up with his thick length.

-are you going to fuck me now, Daddy?

Harry grows a devious grin on his face.

-bend over the sofa Louis, before you get a spanking on top of the fucking your already about to receive

Louis bites his bottom lip sexily in anticipation of what's about to happen to him as he eagerly walks over to the large black leather sofa in front of him and bends over.

His plump ass cheeks stick out proudly in the air and cock now completely hard and pressed up between his thong and cleanly shaven crotch.

-Daddy please, I can't take it anymore. I need you so badly...please Sir...fuck me!

Louis begs desperately as Harry slowly walks over to his now panting submissive's pretty looking bum and slides the thin part of his thong over before roughly smacking his right ass cheek and spitting on his baby boy's entrance leaving Louis moaning loudly and crying out for more.

-you've been such a bad little slut baby, but don't worry Daddy's going to put you back in your place, Daddy loves putting his little princess back in his place

Louis gulps at his dominants seductive words, closing his eyes shut as he awaits Harry's entrance.

-open that ass up for me baby, clench yourself shut and I wont hesitate to get the paddle out

With those last words Harry spits on his hand and rubs his cock efore slowly sliding himself into his hormone driven fiance.

Louis moans and whines at the pressured feeling of Harry's thick tip sliding into his tight, unprepped hole. And even though his Daddy just rimmed and fingered him with lube when they got up this morning, it feels as though nothing happened.

-such a good boy for me baby, Daddy's going to be gentle with you alright, wouldn't want to hurt our little prince and princess

-please Daddy...my cock hurts so badly, haven't been this hard in a while. I want you so much Harry

-shush baby, take a deep breath and let Daddy take care of you alright

Louis nods with a low groan as Harry pushes himself deeper inside of him. The tip of Harry's cock brushing up tightly against his prostate with every thrust. Harry grabs the sides of Louis thick bum and gently slams himself against his submissive ass cheeks so that his cock is now balls deep inside him.

Louis lets out a high pitch moan as Harry continues to fuck him at a medium pace, fast enough to send him close to the edge but slow enough to be painfully delicious.

-Daddy!!!!!

Louis screams as Harry hits his prostate repeatedly. The pregnant submissive now seeing white dots as he spurts all over himself, wetting his pink, lace thong in the process.

Harry gives him one hard slap on the ass before cumming deep him inside of him, his cock now twitching inside Louis tight hole as he fills his baby up with hot cum

-thank you Daddy

-Louis blurts out with a weak smile, his voice squeakier than normal and cock slowly coming down from his high

-hold on pet, Daddy's going to fill you up with one more present

Louis whimpers at the full feeling of being filled up with his Daddy's hot load as he waits patiently for Harry to finish him. The submissive still faced down on the sofa with his ass in the air. His short brown hair is all matted down and sweaty and his eyes blissed out in pleasure as he pants heavily.

Harry soon comes back with a princess type butt plug, still completely naked from previous endeavors. He spits on Louis entrance once again and slides the metal plug slowly inside of his submissive, watching as a mixture of his cum and spits drips beautifully out of Louis tight ass as he pushes the wide toy in.

...............................................................

30 minutes later after Liam walked in with two large bouquets of flowers, he joins his boyfriends at the kitchen table, everyone now sitting down in complete silence for the time being.

-well is someone going to tell me what's going on? Why do you look so scared babe?

Liam asks, looking at Zayn who looks completely pale at the moment

-thanks for the flowers Daddy

Niall says cheerfully, trying his best to lighten up the mood

-your welcome Ni Ni, I know it still doesn't excuse how I talked to you both last night but I still wanted to apologize and try and make up for it. I was being very disrespectful last night and I'm sorry loves.

-you're forgiven Daddy

Niall ends his words with a smile as he leans over to the chair next to him and gives Liam a long kiss on the lips, tongue added of course.

-I guess, if Niall can forgive you, so can I Li

Zayn says, snorting with a grin as he rolls his eyes making Liam smile and reach across the table to give him a kiss on the lips as well.

-you both have still got some explaining to do. Now who's pregnant?

Liam asks curiously as he looks around the kitchen table, glancing back and forth at each of his boys as he does.

-no one's pregnant Daddy, at least that we know of. We were just having a conversation about it is all

Zayn answers carefully trying not to explain everything, not wanting to bring Niall to tears by bringing up the sensitive subject of weight up again.

Liam steals a piece of Niall's bacon before speaking making his younger boyfriend pout cutely. Liam not having realized there's already a plate for him set at the table, the only one that has pork on it since Zayn doesn't eat pork but still doesn't mine making it for his handsome men.

-well I've been thinking lately.... I'm ready to have a baby when you guys are. I mean it's not like we've been using condoms lately or anything. I've gone bareback with you and Niall in the last month on numerous occasions and cummed inside both of you. It's only a matter of time before one of you get pregnant and I actually wouldn't even mind if both of you got pregnant simultaneously. It might make me look like a manwhore when people see all three of us out in public but I'm welcome to it and am more than excited about possibly being a Father in the near future. If you want I can pick up some pregnancy tests after work, maybe even schedule some private appointments at the hospital today yeah?

Liam boasts eagerly, already getting caught up in the idea that one of his boys might be pregnant when he forced himself to get rid of that secret thought months ago because it wasn't working with Niall.

-Li, baby just relax okay? We don't even know for sure yet

Zayn says with a small chuckle as gets up to walk behind Liam who is sitting down, rubbing his shoulders sweetly as he kisses his cheek, trying his best to calm his overly excited boyfriend down.

-so all of the sudden you want a baby huh Payne?

Zayn adds with a smirk as he walks around Liam and sits on his right knee. Liam pats his left leg and looks up at Niall, urging to come sit as well. The blonde having been quiet for the last several minutes but with a small smile on his face at the same time.

-so for the first time everyone is in agreement on this, we're going to have a baby then?

Niall nods his head eagerly, his eyes starting to water with happiness. Now that Zayn is feeling happy about the one and only thing he's been wanting for months. He can actually start to feel better about himself and maybe having less stress will actual boast his chances of becoming pregnant, that's if he's not pregnant already.

-so I guess we're not going to work and Niall to school today yeah?

Zayn asks as he bats his eyelashes at Liam, still sitting on his lap with Niall sharing the other side

-you want to try for a baby?

Liam asks with a wide smirk on his face.

to be continued...........


	39. Midnight Memories

-so July 1st yeah?

Liam says repeating Harry's words as he picks up the sushi from the large platter him. All 5 mates having a get together for some much needed family time at a sushi restaurant in downtown London.

-yup, that's the date we're officially tying the not. Unless the babies come first, then we'd have to wait another month or two.

Louis adds as he dips the piece of salmon avocado roll in the soy sauce in front of him.

-be careful with that sauce love, it has a lot of sodium in it and that's not good for the babies

Louis gives Harry a death stare with a mouth full of food and Harry puts his hands in the air surrendering with a chuckle, making everyone at the table laugh as well.

-it's okay to be whipped Haz, we're all proud "Daddy's" here

Zayn says as he wipes Niall's face off with a napkin, the blonde boy's mouth being full with sushi as well.

-so when are you planning to impregnate one of your boys Li

Harry asks with a smirk as he takes a sip of the beer in front of him.

-well we've been trying for two weeks now, someone's bound to knocked up sooner or later. We're just waiting on some signs so we can take a test and once we do we'll build a nursery and pack up the ageplay stuff and start our little family.

Liam points out as he grabs some more sushi off of the platter.

-it crazy you know, seems almost like yesterday we were just 19 year old's hanging out in my Mum's basement playing fifa at midnight and now we're having babies and getting married.

It's absolutely maddening how fast the night changes you know. All those memories we have from when we younger, all those good times. Remember when your voice wasn't freakishly deep Harold?

Liam teases with a chuckle, earning a kick under the table from his best mate.

-and remember when you had that awful haircut Li? The one where you had the fringe in your face. You used to straighten it every morning!

-I know, the beloved flat Iron, I remember!

Zayn adds, almost choking on his food from laughing so hard.

-that's what you get babe, you know good and well I spent lots of time and money on that hair style

Liam says defensively, pouting as he hands Zayn his glass of water in front of him. The Bradford man having stopped drinking and smoking all together once they officially started trying for a baby.

-Daddy I don't feel so good

Louis says as he rubs his swollen belly?

-did you eat too much babe?

-mmhmm, think so but I still want some green tea ice cream

-no boobear, I think you've had enough

Louis pouts his pink lips at Harry, widening his big blue eyes making Harry melt at the pretty sight.

-Louis....

-but Daddyyyyy, Mia and Nolan are the ones who want it, not me

Niall giggles at Louis words and everyone looks up at him, the Irish lad not having responded to anything that's came out of Louis mouth for months.

-Ni? were you just laughing at what I said?

Louis asks carefully Niall nods slowly with a blush before nudging his head in Liam's chest who is sitting on the left side of him at the booth, Zayn on the right and Louis and Harry across from them.

Zayn and Liam smile at their baby boy and Louis eyes water a little bit, extremely happy that his once best friend might actually like him again.

-well let me go get the waitress so we can get that ice cream

Harry says with a smile, winking at Louis and giving him a kiss on the lips before sliding out of the booth.

...............Later that night

-someone's been a particularly good boy today, I think our little boy has earn a treat hasn't he

Liam says as he unbuttons his shirt, Zayn and Niall already lying in the bed cuddled together watching a cooking show.

-yes Sir I tried my best to be Daddies good boy today

Zayn reaches down and gives Niall a kiss on the lips.

-yes you were babe, Daddy and I are so proud, and you were nice to Lou as well. Now what would our little baby boy like as a reward.

-I want fried chicken Daddy! Like the way the man is making it on tv, extra crispy with bacon wrapped around it. Oooo and honey mustard too!!!!!

Niall's eyes light up at the thought of one of his favorite foods, watching the tv closely as his tummy growls.

-well it's too early for pregnancy cravings, sounds like it's just our normal Nialler

Zayn says with a laugh as he reaches over to turn the volume up on the tv to see what Niall was talking bout, having been distracted by the sight of Liam undressing himself to notice anything else.

-okay babe how's this sound, suck Daddy and I off and we'll take you to KFC

Liam asks carefully as he climbs into the bed, laying on the other side of Niall

-yes please, I WANT KFC DADDY!!!! I WANT KFC!

Niall yells excitedly as he quickly climbs down near the middle of the bed so his head is near his boyfriend's crotches.

-you're really going to bribe him with chicken Li?

Zayn asks with a chuckle as he watches Niall pull down his boxers

-no not bribing him, more like offering him a deal to get rid of this hard on problem I've been having since the drive home when Niall talked about how he wanted us to tie him up and double penetrate him in the shower with soap and water dripping all over him

-fuck!

Zayn moans from the feeling of Niall's wet, warm mouth on his hard length caused by Liam's words.

-hey babe? Who you think is driving us to KFC, Zayn doesn't know where the 24 hour one is baby and the other one is closing in about 30 minutes.

Liam states with a smirk causing Niall to quickly maneuver himself closer to the side of the bed where Liam is laying.

Eagerly grabbing his Daddy's long, hard cock and wrapping his mouth around it as he pumps Zayn's with his free hand.

-move closer to me so he can deepthroat us both Zee

Liam whispers with a moan and Zayn does as he's told, rubbing his cock with his hand as he gently pushes it into Niall's full mouth, the heads of both his dominants cocks sticking out the sides of his cheeks.

-such a good boy for us babe, keep sucking like that pretty boy

Liam coos as Niall hallows his cheeks and gags on both cocks, knowing his Daddies especially love when he gags and swallows them.

He continues sucking roughly for several minutes, making sure his tongue grazes over his Daddies slits with every suck and soon both of them are busting a nut inside of Niall's mouth, leaving his throat filled with cum and a smile on their baby boy's face.

-I'm tired Daddy

Niall states with a yawn after swallowing the large load of cum. The submissive now moving in between his two Daddy's on the large bed, cuddling in Zayn's arms while Liam rubs his back and kisses it with love.

-take a nap princess

-but I still want KFC though!

Niall blurts out, his eyes closed and head cuddles into Zayn's chest.

-okay babe, we're still going to get it but I want you to take a nap before we go. Daddy and I are going to get into shower and wash up. Can you be a good boy and take a nap for Daddy and I while we shower Ni?

Niall whines, wanting his Daddy to shut up and let him sleep already and Zayn smiles at his cheeky boy, both Daddies giving their baby boy a kiss on both cheeks simultaneously before getting up and heading to the bathroom to wash off the sticky semen and maybe add a quickie in their as well.  
.....................................

-fuck Li, harder! I'm almost there Daddy!

Liam continues pounding into Zayn, the younger man having only fucked into his boyfriend for 5 minutes after washing up but already feels the need to cum deep inside of him

-cum for me baby, and try not to scream. Wouldn't want to wake up our little boy and make me have to spank the pretty bum now would we?

Liam says seductively as he sucks on his boyfriends neck, still hitting him hard from the back with his hands on his waist.

Zayn bites his bottom lip as he cums hard on the shower wall in front of him with a low groan and an overwhelmed expression on his face. Liam cums deep inside of his submissive, filling him up with his hot, thick cum.

Zayn whimpers at the warm sensation, feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. Liam roughly turns him around and passionately kisses him on the lips before washing them both off again and turning off the shower.

Drying him and his baby off and heading to the room to find Niall sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Zayn quickly grabs a black shirt, some skinny jeans and vans before grabbing the keys to their black jeep and his wallet and heading towards their bedroom door

-and where do you think your going so fast Mr. Payne-Malik?

Liam asks, the threesome couple not having officially changed their last names yet but still call each other by what they would like their married names to be even though they can't legally make that happen in their relationship.

-I think after the way you just pounded into me so roughly and beautifully, wearing a man out....I deserve a two-piece and a biscuit yeah? So I'll be in the car waiting for you to take your baby boy's to get it....Daddy

Zayn says with a cheeky smile making Liam laugh at his boyfriends words as he rolls his eyes, ushering Zayn out the room and putting on some jeans, a hoodie and some sneakers himself before grabbing some clothes for Niall and heading towards the bed.

Liam quickly dresses Niall who fell into headspace by the position he's laid in. His knees to his chest and thumb in his mouth. Liam kisses his cheek sweetly before putting him in one of Zayn's shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

He places Niall's favorite "Irish Baby" pacifier in Niall's mouth that was sitting on the dresser before picking him up out of the bed and carrying him downstairs to the car where Zayn is waiting in the passenger seat, having gotten excited about the little midnight trip to KFC himself after he came twice in the last hour and is now a little hungry because of it.

to be continued............


	40. Cum Slut

-LIAM! Come in here quick!

Zayn yells from the bathroom, causing Liam to drop the spoon of spaghetti sauce he was holding to run upstairs in a panic at the sound of his oldest boyfriend screaming for him!

Liam gets to the upstairs hall bathroom, panting as he tries to catch his breath but freezes when he finally notices the sight in front of him.

Niall is sitting on the closed toilet and Zayn kneeling in front of Niall with a pregnancy test in his hand. Both boys not saying a word, just looking down at the test with a blank expression.

-is someone going to explain what's going on here before I burn the spaghetti?!

Zayn and Niall stay silent

-hello!!!!! Don't you see me standing here?

Liam yells again, this time waving his hand around to catch his boyfriends attention

-so?

Zayn says shrugging his arms as he grabs Niall's hand and rubs the back of it.

-so....will someone answer me please? Are we pregnant or not?! I can't bare the suspense anymore!!!!!

Liam asks excitedly, looking between both of his boyfriends impatiently.

Zayn and Niall look at each other with teary eyes and a smile.

-yes Daddy, I'm pregnant....I'm finally having your baby

Niall says with a cracked voice, tears now pouring out of his eyes.

Zayn drops the test on the floor and rushes over to the toilet to give Niall a big hug as he peppers kisses all over his boyfriends face while Liam just stands in the doorway with a stupid grin on his face, still in shock that his prayers have been answered.

-we're having a baby

Liam says, whispering to himself with a sniffle and both Zayn and Niall get up to hug their Daddy together, kissing him on each cheek as they tell him they love him repeatedly.

.................................................

-Daddy am I pretty?

Louis asks worriedly as he looks into mirror on their bedroom wall, the 23 year old man wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties at the moment, having just got out the bathtub

-yes you're very pretty baby, with a beautiful, thick bum and a face that deserves to be on the cover of every magazine

-but I'm all fat and gross and I have stretch marks, you're the only one who likes me Daddy and I'm pretty sure it's because of the way I suck your cock and how I can make you bust in less than 5 minutes

-while that may be true baby, that's not the only reason why I "like" you. I love you for your heart and your mind Loubear, the way you suck Daddy's cock is just a plus and I'm lucky to have such a wonderful package for a future husband

-then why do I have stretch marks? Hmm? Explain that

Louis rants, changing the subject back to his pregnancy problems and the fact that he feels so icky at the moment,

-it's cause your so small love, two babies take up a lot of space, the Doctor might just make you have the twins early so your body won't overwork itself

-I see you've been reading those pregnancy books again haven't you Daddy?

Louis asks cheekily as he turns around and gives his Daddy a kiss on the cheek before strutting into their large, walk in closet.

-Daddy I have nothing to wear! Can we go shopping?!

Harry groans loudly, rolling his head back as he follows his fiance inside the closet.

-Louis we literally just went shopping last weekend

-so? I want what I want and I want it now Daddy!

-I hope Nolan and Mia don't become so spoiled rotten like their Daddy

-too late, they're already so used to my 4 star accommodations. Soon enough you'll be having three Styles-Tomlinson's screaming "Daddy I want this" all day long, doesn't that make you feel wonderful

Louis says with a cheeky grin as he flips through one of the many racks in their closet.

-someone's a sassy one today

-and someone also didn't let me cum today.....

Louis snaps back at Harry before picking a pair of white booty shorts and a pink oversized sweater to wear.

-put those clothes back Louis

-why Daddy?

-because you're about to get on your hands and knees and get fucked by Daddy's big cock

Louis gulps deeply at his Daddy's words and drops the clothes in his hands.

-am I going to get a spanking Daddy?

Louis asks timidly, playing with his fingers as he walks towards their bed.

-no baby boy, Daddy just can't take you strutting around the room in those panties and that swollen tummy anymore. You took too long to put some clothes on and now I want to eat that ass.

-Daddy, now why'd you'd have to go and say that! Now I want a cupcake!

-well I'll make you some after I make you cum, hows that sound princess?

-okay Dr. Seuss, with your ugly rhymes and even uglier clothes

Louis says with a snort as climbs onto the bed and sticks his bum out in the air, giving Harry full access and feeling happy with himself that he got away with what he said.

-you'll be getting a spanking for that smart little remark later

Harry says with a smirk before walking out of the room.

Louis whines and waits patiently for his Daddy to continue and soon feels his panties being pulled down and lube being squirted onto his pink hole.

-Daddy!

Louis screams out as Harry enters two fingers into him as well as his tongue. Sucking and rimming his baby boy relentlessly, licking up all the cotton candy flavored lube as he does.

Louis pants heavily, gripping onto the sheets underneath him and watches his cock drip droplets of precum and his ass drip lube and spit.

-Daddy please, please, please fuck me!

Louis begs as Harry continues to go an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to brush up against his baby's prostate but never enough to send him fully to the brink of coming.

-be quiet! You're such a horny little cumslut! Always begging for an orgasm. Do I need to get the belt and remind you of your place as my submissive. You cum when I want you to cum and that's only when Daddy is completely done with you. Now do you need another spanking ontop of the one your already going to receive slut?!

-no Daddy, I'll be a good boy for you. I promise Sir!

Louis replies with a squeak in his voice, pushing his ass up in the air submissively as he awaits his dominants next move.

Harry walks out the room for a minute, soon coming back with a large purple fake cock and a vibrating cock ring to add to the fun. Harry slides the cock ring on Louis aching length and leaves the dildo in between Louis legs so all he has to do is reach behind himself and grab it

Louis tries to advert his head back to see what his Daddy's holding but turns back around at the feeling of a hard smack on his ass and more lube being squirted on his hole.

-I want you to play with yourself for me baby, show me how good the toy makes you feel inside that tight, hot little hole of yours

-yes Daddy, I'll be a good boy and fuck myself nice and hard for you

Louis says with a giggle, feeling like a dirty little boy at the thought of him fucking himself with the large toy.

-aren't you going to leave now Daddy?

Harry shakes his head with a smirk before taking the phone out of his back pocket and turning the video feature on.

-now why on earth would I do that? Miss out on watching my baby play with himself, now that's no fun for Daddy is it?

Louis blushes at his Daddy's words and reaches down to grab the toy Harry placed in between his legs before picking it up and aligning it with his entrance.

-come on princess, don't keep Daddy waiting. I want to hear you moan and watch that ass gape wide open for me baby

Louis obeys his dominants words, pushing the toy deep inside of him. Leaving him gasping and whimpering at the large stretch but starts to moan as the toy rubs against his prostate, causing him to let out a loud gasp and push the toy in all the way inside of himself, making Harry proud at the sight.

-that's a good boy baby, such a good boy for Daddy, gonna fuck that pretty little hole for me love?

Harry says as he unbuckles his cock with his free hand and starts to jerk it lazily, the dominant man still standing in front of his submissive's ass with his phone directed at the sight of Louis hole gaping open and closing shut as Louis pulls the toy in an out of him with a fast pace, lube still dripping down onto the sheets below him.

Louis starts to scream loudly as the feeling of his prostate being stimulated overwhelms him, his breath shortening and legs buckling shut as he continues to slam the toy in and out of his lube slicked hole.

-keep those fucking legs open Louis! I want to see that ass gape when you pull the toy out

-yes Daddy

Louis lets out with a soft whimper as gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

Harry sees how needy his baby is at the moment and can't help but want to help him get off so he can watch him crumble just from his touch.

Harry sets his phone on one of the tall dressers in the room, making sure the front camera has a nice view of the bed and walks over to his shaking submissive, spanking Louis bum while he fucks his ass roughly with the toy.

-are you getting close princess?

-yes Daddy, want to....need to cum so badly sir

-say it for me baby, what are you?

-I'm a cum slut for you Daddy!

With those words Harry pulls the cock ring off, rubbing Louis back as he watches his submissive spurt cum all over himself and the sheets underneath him.

-now I didn't say you could cum, did I pet?

Harry says with a chuckle as he walks over to his closet and grabs a leather belt.

to be continued...............


	41. Orgasms

-my feet are all swollen and gross, I feel disgusting

Louis complains as he plays with the pasta on his plate that Harry picked up for dinner on his way home from work.

-baby you've been beating yourself up ever since you gained weight, your'e pregnant with twins Lou, what do you expect to happen?!

Harry snaps at Louis, having felt stressed out all day from his employers not doing their job and now he has to deal with his moody pregnant fiance who he loves more than life but doesn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

-Daddy? Why are you yelling at me?....

Louis says with a cracked voice as his eyes start to water, mostly from his pregnancy hormones. Harry immediately gets up out his chair and walks to the other side of the large glass dining room table to console his now crying baby boy.

-love I'm so sorry. I was way out of line for snapping at you. I just had a long day at work and I missed my boobear.

-you still hurt my feelings Daddy

Louis lets out with a sniffle.

-I know and I'm sorry baby, I know your not feeling too great carrying around twins on those cute little petite feet of yours. Do you want me to rub them for you baby?

-no, just get the hell away from me, I'm horny now that you've touched me and I just want to go upstairs and take a cold shower since I'm not allowed to play with myself without permission

Louis says with a pout as he scoots his chair back, almost running over Harry's feet, trying his best to get up out of the chair with his large almost 9 month belly in the way.

Harry tries his hardest not to snicker at Louis after what he just said and the way he wobbled out the room but can't help but let a little snort out as he follows Louis up the stairs to make sure he doesn't fall on his way up to their bedroom.

-why are you following me! I told you to get away from me!

Louis says sarcastically, snapping his head around and almost busting out a smile himself when he sees Harry grinning back at him with his dimples showing proudly.

-would you like me to help you out with your little problem there, hmm slut?

Harry asks with a snicker as he notices Louis cock hardening in his sweatpants and slowly walks up the stairs to a flustered Louis before squeezing his bum and kissing up and down his sweet tasting neck as he gropes his fiance.

-Daddyyyy

-get on your knees for me baby

-rig..right here on the stairs Daddy?

Louis asks with wide eyes but takes to long to do what he's asked to according to Harry who already has him bent over the stairs on his knees and his sweatpants and panties down to his ankles.

-someone's eager to fuck me I see?

Louis says teasingly as he bites his bottom lip and rolls his bum in the air.

Harry slaps Louis hard on the bum and pulls his hair as he leans down to Louis ear making the pregnant man jerk back with a loud moan.

-you better not say another word....unless you're screaming my name from my cock all the way down inside that deliciously tight ass of yours... I don't want to hear it slut!

-yes Daddy....

Louis says with a whimper, knowing he just disobeyed his Daddy again. The pregnant mans cock now fully hard and leaking pre-cum as Harry unbuckles his belt and pulls down his slacks before unlooping the belt and folding it in half to slap Louis hard across the bum with it. Leaving a bright red belt mark for him to admire while he's fucking his submissive.

-you've got one more time Louis! And then your getting a nice, long spanking

Harry yells with a smirk as spreads Louis arse cheeks wide and spits down the entrance making Louis gasps and squirm from the overwhelming feeling.

-something about me fucking you while you're pregnant really makes me want to leave you panting and filled up with my hot cum

Louis gulps deeply at those words, nearly gasping for air as Harry pushes his cock into him before pulling back out pushing in again teasingly.

Louis starts to whimper underneath him and Harry spits harshly on Louis entrance leaving him moaning before fucking into him roughly, making sure to stay conscious of his fiance's swollen belly.

He continues to thrust in and out at full speed, leaving Louis breathless as he slaps his ass with the belt repeatedly and fucks him at a deliciously fast speed making sure to brush the tip of his cock over Louis special spot over and over again.

-please! Fill me up with your cum Daddy!

And with that Harry lets out a low groan and cums deep inside Louis before pulling out leaving his submissive's now gaping, swollen pink rim spilling out cum and spit

-may I cum Sir?

Louis begs with a small squeak, feeling more than desperate for an orgasm at the moment and somewhat proud of himself that he held it out this long.

-go ahead princess, cum for Daddy

Harry leans down and sucks the cum out of Louis dripping entrance, making sure to swirl his tongue around the rim which makes Louis immediately fall apart underneath him and cum harder than he's came in a long time.

-such a good boy for me baby

..................................

-Daddy? Can I have a spanking?

Niall asks with a whimper as he walks into the living room where Liam and Zayn are cuddled on the sofa watching tv together. Niall having on nothing but a thin black silk robe and an already lubed and prepped hole.

-you want us to give you a spanking Niall? But you've been such a good boy today?

Liam asks curiously as he rubs up and down Zayn's thigh,

-no Li, I think he wants a good boy spanking

Zayn says as turns the channel and he leans his head in Liam's shoulder comfortingly.

-yes what Zaynie said. Please Daddy can I have a good boy spanking, a hard one at that?

Niall asks eagerly as he straddles Liam and Zayn together on the sofa, blocking the view of the tv completely.

-Ni? baby your really about to get a spanking if I miss seeing who made this goal

-fine, watch your stupid game! I'll be upstairs studying for finals.....all alone...by myself....pregnant...without my two boyfriends who have knocked me up and left me to fend for an orgasm by myself!

Niall yells dramatically, sighing loudly as he heads for the staircase.

-Niall James Horan, get your cute little bum back here right now!

Liam says with a chuckle as he watches Niall strut back into the room and happily straddles back onto Liam's lap.

-why don't you go into the toy box and pick out something to play with while you and I suck off Daddy and he watches us. Now how's that sound babe? Does that make our little princess happy?

Zayn suggests with a smirk making both Niall and Liam's eyes light up like little kids.

-go do what Daddy said baby

Liam instructs as he gives Niall a light smack on the bum, urging him to get up which Niall does without another second to spare.

Niall hops off of Liam's lap to walk over to the small little playpen box next to the sofa that the threesome couple keep downstairs for those times where one of them is a little too eager to make it to the bedroom.

The blonde hums to himself as he shakes his bum in the air and rummages through the toy box before picking out a big 10 inch black vibrating fake cock which makes Niall giggle to himself as he hurries back in front of his boyfriend and takes off his robe exposing his completely bare body.

-shit baby, got my cock hard already. Look so pretty with that small little bump princess, that perky ass and those cleanly shaven legs. Turn around for Daddy and I baby, let us see what we own.

Niall blushes to himself as he spins around and gives his Daddy a show before climbing back onto the sofa and leaning backwards so that his bum is on the seat and his legs are up in the air, exposing his perfectly pink entrance and his hardened cock, both just waiting to be played with

-shit Niall, I could cum just from looking at you like this

Liam says as he gets up and unbuttons his jeans before pulling them down, exposing his long and hard cock that looks like a big piece of candy in front of Niall.

Zayn licks his lips as eagerly undresses himself before adjusting his body so that his face is in front of Niall's puckered hole. Giving the dominant access to devour and play with it with his submissive's ass perfectly.

-let me open you up baby and then you can fuck yourself with the toy for us yeah?

Niall nods with flushed, reddened cheeks as Zayn leans down to suck and lick all over Niall's entrance leaving him screaming the name "Daddy" but is quickly cut off by Liam forcing his cock down Niall's throat.

Niall slobbers and purposely chokes on Liam's thick cock as Zayn finishes up with his tongue and guides Niall to push the large toy in and out of his tight slot, making sure to moan loudly which he knows drives his Daddies absolutely crazy.

-such a fucking whore for me baby

Zayn says moaning as he gets up off the sofa and strokes himself while he kisses Liam roughly, their tongues deep down each others throats.

Liam grabs Zayns bum and rubs his entrance with his index finger as he gets his cock sucked like a candy cane by an eager little blonde.

-just like that baby I'm almost there

Liam coaches as he takes his finger out of Zayn before putting two of them inside Zayn's mouth and pushing them back in his ass leaving Zayn trembling at his Daddy's touch.

-you like my fingers fucking your pretty little hole like that baby?

Zayn's thick eyelashes flutter open and close at Liam's words, the older man too caught up his boyfriend fingering him and his other boyfriend playing with himself to even speak.

-may I...may I!

Niall shouts around Liam's cock as he fucks himself harder with the toy, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Liam puts one hand on Zayn's hard on and the other on Niall's as he nods quickly, urging his submissive's to cum for him.

-come on loves, show Daddy what good boys you are

Niall thrusts the vibrating cock in and out of him one last time before busting a load all over Liam's hand.

Liam and Zayn both come together from the irrestiable sight.

Liam cumming down Niall's throat as he aims Zayn's cock over Niall's face so that their blonde submissive is dripping cum from every angle.

Zayn leans down to lick it all up before spilling some in Liam's mouth so that all three boys get a little taste of cum.

Liam walks out for a moment before coming back with a wet wash cloth to clean up the rest of the mess as everyone sits back down on the sofa, still naked and Liam wearing nothing but a thin white shirt that he was too much in a rush to take off before.

Niall sleepily grabs a pillow from the other side of the couch and puts it underneath his head as he rests on Zayn's lap making the Bradford boy chuckle and reach down to gently stroke Niall's hair out of his face.

-poor little thing, must've tired himself out from his orgasm

Liam says softly before kissing the top of a now sleeping Niall's head.

-could we have picked a better one Li?

Zayn adds with a smile as he gives Liam a peck on his lips. Genuinely happy that he's with the two loves of his life.

-well what can I say, we've have good taste and I've got two, amazingly beautiful boys to spend the rest of my life with and I couldn't have asked for anything better

Zayn's eyes start to water at the sweetness and sincerity in Liam's words and Liam pulls Zayn in by his cheeks for another passionate kiss.

-I wish we could get married Li, it's not fair that because our love isn't "normal" that we can't have a legal marriage

Zayn says with a sigh as he leans back on the sofa while continuing to stroke Niall's hair.

-maybe we can Zee? I mean there's got to be a way around it right?

to be continued...........


	42. Safe Word

-FUCK, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, YESSSSS, harder!!!!!!!

Louis screams out as Harry fucks deep into Louis, cum spilling out his gaping, reddened hole from having been fucked for the third time today.

Except this time all tied up in red rope with a ball gag in his mouth which only gets him off faster

-you like Daddy pounding into the pretty, leaking hole of yours baby. All tied up and suspended for Daddy to do whatever he pleases to you. My little slut, Daddy's little slut!

-CARROTS! Daddy carrots!

Harry stops everything he's doing and immediately pulls himself of Louis to start untying him, not having thought about anything past the word Louis shouting out their safe word

-what happened sweets? Did I hurt you? Were the ropes too tight Was it too overwhelming?

Harry unclasps the ball gag as he rambles on in a panic, feeling awful that he made his fiance use his safe word for the first time since they started their dominant/submissive relationship.

-no I'm just fat and pregnant that's all. My back gave out on me in the middle of sex and I didn't even get to cum.

Louis states calmly and bluntly. Harry lets out a deep sigh as he unties the rope around the different parts of Louis body while trying to not laugh from Louis reasoning's.

-babe you're 8 months pregnant with twins and if it wasn't for the Doctor okaying our sex life this relationship would be strictly kissing and now I'm starting to think we should get a second opinion. I know your pregnant but-

Louis cuts him off

-no shit Sherlock, yes I'm pregnant and it causes complications sometimes now stop all your damn rambling would you, it's annoying the hell out of the twins and I

-but your back shouldn't be hurting during sex and your about to earn a spanking Louis, the twins can definitely hear your potty mouth now. They're almost ready to pop out.

-says the man who just said some really nasty things to me in bed. Now hurry up and untie me so you can go make me some vanilla ice cream with hot fudge and crushed up oreos on top

Louis says demanding with sass in his voice.

-I don't think that's very healthy for the babies Louis

Harry suggests as he finishes untying the last of the rope before helping Louis sit up on the bed so he can go grab him so fresh clothes for him, not even worrying about himself at the moment.

-you're really pushing it with me you know that Hazzycake? You're lucky your cock is so big or else I'd go fine some other rich British bloke to impregnate me.

Harry takes a deep breath with a pressed smile, trying to keep in mind his fiance is pregnant as he hands him one of his shirts white shirts and a pair of sweatpants before helping Louis put them on.

-did I tell you how beautiful you are, all swollen and pregnant like this. Just looking at you makes me hard all over again.

-Daddy, you've got that look in your eye again, that look of you wanting to fuck me senseless

Louis whispers seductively as he bites his lip hard and looks up and down at a still completely naked Harry.

Harry licks his lips profusely as he pounces on Louis, kissing him with force and rubbing his hands up and down Louis clothed body as he tries his hardest to refrain from ripping Louis clothes off and pounding him until the bed collapses.

-I'm going to be marrying the most beautiful boy in the world in just two weeks

Harry says, whispering into Louis ear as he kisses it and rubs his hand slowly inside Louis sweatpants.

-Daddy.....

Louis whines while Harry puckers kisses up Louis neck leaving him a shivering, moaning mess.

-yes baby boy? Would you like Daddy to fuck you? Get the pretty hole gaping wide again and that delicious cock spurting out cum for me?

Louis whimpers at Harry's words but pouts when he hears the doorbell ring.

-as lovely as that sounds Daddy, there's someone at the door, don't you hear the doorbell?

-I'd figured we'd ignore that princess but if you insist, I'll go get the door, and then we'll get you that ice cream even though we were planning on going out to dinner with....oh fuck, I forgot they were coming

Harry gets off Louis with a sigh, running his hands through his long curls as he walks to the other side of their room into their walk in closet, hoping Louis didn't hear that.

-who's coming?

Louis sits up in the bed quickly, putting his right hand over his large belly in a state of panic.

-we were suppose to me the guys for our monthly dinner remember?

-well how am I suppose to remember, I'm the one with the pregnancy brain and you're the one who's suppose to keep track of things around here

-well it's too late for that now let's get that pretty bum up and get changed so we can go out to dinner

-Harry please, I'm in a lot of pain, can't we just stay home, order some takeout and watch some netflix. I'm sure the boys will understand, especially Ni. We have a lot of the same pregnancy cravings.

-I'm sorry love, I forget that you deal with so much from being pregnant but I'll tell you what. I'll go through all the dealing with the food cravings and the drying of the tears, if you can go through all the pushing another human being out of you part, deal?

-deal

Louis says with a cute pout while he looks at Harry as if he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen

-I love you Harold, your so good to me

Harry kisses Louis on the lips and on his stomach causing Louis to gasp with a smile

-I love you boobear, now why don't we go let the boys in, that's if they haven't already let themselves in of course

Harry presses his lips together with grin as he strokes the hair out of Louis face and gives him one last kiss on the forehead before helping him up to go downstairs to find Liam and Zayn sitting at the kitchen table with Niall in Zayn's lap and Liam with a chinese food menu in his hands

-we overheard

Liam says with a cheeky grin on his face as he watches Harry and Louis walk into the kitchen hand and hand.

-I thought I heard someone walk up the stairs?

Harry states with a snort as he playfully ruffles Liam's hair and pulls out a chair from the kitchen table for Louis to sit before sitting down next to him and kissing the back of his hand sweetly

-you guys look like you've been sitting here for a while

Louis asks sarcastically as he rubs Harry's still hard on under the table

-we let ourselves in mate, someone was two busy to answer the door

Zayn replies as he adjust Niall on his lap and rubs his small belly bump.

-I figured as much, sorry I would've came to the door sooner but we were-

Liam cuts him off with a smirk and looks towards Louis, already knowing what was going on.

-are you alright Lou? You look all pink and flushed love?

-hmm? Yeah I'm fine, Harry and I were just, well we were just-

-we were making love and that's all you need to know Liam

Harry says with a nervous smile as he tries his hardest not to moan from Louis hard moving at a now faster pace.

-that's not what looks like Hazzy, I see rope marks on Louis arms, you were doing more than just making love

-would you like something to drink Zayn? I'm sure your nosy dominant can get up and get you something until we decide what were gonna do for dinner.

Louis sasses quickly, urging his best mate to change the subject from his and his fiance's love life and soon to be orgasm.

-so did you guys find a venue for the wedding yet?

-yeah we did, I don't want to say too much because Louis and I agreed that everything would be a surprise but it's going to be absolutely beautiful

-well we don't need to keep everything a secret, they're going to know the colors since they are going to be in the wedding Hazzy

-well in that case, our colors are red, white and black but we told you guys a long time ago that you can where whatever you want, we're not doing the whole best man bit or anything like that. We just want to have a quick and simple wedding, say I do and then go off on our sex ventured honeymoon before the babies come and we're not able to do anything for months.

Harry says with a nervous chuckle, having felt a personal panic ever since the doctor told them how long they had to wait after the birth of the twins to have sex again.

Louis rolls his eyes jokingly as his nymphomaniac of a fiance as he continues to rub him harder underneath the table.

-I think that all sounds lovely you guys and when you come back from your honeymoon Liam, Ni and I will have a little surprise waiting for you

Zayn says with a wink as he takes a sip of the water in front of him before feeding Niall a sip.

-you know, Lou and I have been thinking.....why don't you guys get married with us?

-really?

Zayn asks shockingly, feeling like this is too good to be true.

-It was Louis idea actually, he overheard Liam and I talking about how he wish he could do something special for you and Niall and he suggested the idea to me and I thought it was brilliant. I mean it doesn't have to be some huge legal matter, although I know that's what you wanted but because of many corrupt incidents before, polygamy is only legal if it's for religious reasons even if you're in love and everyone is in agreement with the marriage. But fuck that, we can just have a ceremony of the love you guys share and I'll pay for everything of course. How's that sound?

Niall's eyes light up childlike and Zayn looks like he's ready to cry while Liam gets up to give Harry one of his famous bear hugs which leaves Harry ready to cry himself.

-so we're getting married then! Sort of!

Niall shouts happily with a smile as he rubs his pregnant belly.

to be continued............


	43. Date Night And Double Penetration

-I want ice, I'm really craving ice at the moment, I need ice!!!!!!!!!!!!

Niall says dramatically, all three boys sitting around the table at a fancy restaurant of Niall's choosing

-you want ice? Like in your drink love?

Zayn asks as he rubs Niall's growing baby bump.

-no I want a cup full of ice, just ice Daddy!

-alright babe we'll get some ice, I see the waiter coming back for the check now

Liam says sweetly, trying to relax Niall and his pregnancy cravings.

He then turns his attention towards the waiter and hands her the check along with his credit card.

-here you go love, there's also a tip in there for you and could you be so kind as to get my boyfriend a cup of ice to go please

Liam says with a wink, flirting with the same waiter that served them last time they were here. The water takes the checkbook with a wide smile and a nod.

-always got to be a flirt don't you Li

Zayn says with a chuckle as he kisses Niall on the lips and then Liam.

-yes but I love you two so much, I can't imagine my life without you and nothings wrong with charming someone once in a while

Liam states softly, looking back in forth at his two boyfriends with nothing but lust in his eyes.

-we love you too Daddy

-and did I tell you how beautiful my babies are, all three of you

Liam adds making Zayn and Niall blush a little before they all get disturbed by the sound of Liam's phone going off and the name Curly popping up on the screen along with a picture of Liam and Harry when they were younger and Liam's hair was longer than Harry's.

Liam answers it and Niall glances over to the screen to see Harry and Louis waving from facetime. Both couples deciding to go out to separate restaurants for their last date night before they get married in just one more week.

-hey guys, we were just about to head home

Liam says into the phone, suggesting to Harry to make it quick.

-oh relax would ya Payne, you think I'm not eager to go home and fuck my submissive as well. I already got us started in the bathroom earlier.

Harry replies from the screen making Liam's eyes go wide Zayn and Niall laugh.

-bye Haz, bye Lou. I'm happy to see that you guys had "fun" tonight, but if you'll just excuse us we're about to go and, you know.....

Liam says quickly, urging Harry to end the facetime call.

-alright I love you guys, see you soon

Harry says a chuckle before ending facetime just as the waiter comes back with a to go cup of ice for Niall along with Liam's credit card.

-alright boys, you ready to go?

-please Daddy, I can't wait to get home

Zayn says eagerly, whining as he rubs up Liam's leg under the table.

-I'll tell you what babes, let's not wait till we get home then

-are we going to do it the car again Daddy?

Zayn asks earning a nod from Liam and an eager look on Niall's face.

........................................................................

After exciting the restaurant, all three boys climb into the backseat, Niall and Zayn on either side of Liam, who doesn't waist anytime and immediately searches in the front of the car for the small travel size lube they usually keep handy for situations like this.

-where is it! What happened to the lube we kept in the glove compartment

Liam yells with a panic, feeling angered that the one time they really need it, it's no where to be found.

Zayn bites his bottom lip and bats his eyes at Liam, hoping he'll forgive him for what he's about to say

-um.....I used it Daddy, since we have tinted windows I would sometimes when I take this car to work I come in here during my lunch hour and um....finger myself to relieve stress

Liam grows a huge smirk on his face, pulling Zayn in for a kiss in the backseat as he smacks his bum hard.

-such a bad boy, playing with yourself without permission. Daddy's going to have to spank for that tomorrow, but for now why don't you get yourself undressed so we can fuck our baby boy hmm?

Zayn nods his head eagerly as he quickly undresses himself and Niall while Liam does the same.

Zayn having been a little hard since they left the house and is more than happy about Liam's idea to fuck in the car instead of waiting all the way home through traffic to have a little fun with his two boyfriends.

Niall climbs onto Liam's lap, straddling himself and sinking his ass down on Liam's hard, long cock, completely raw and bare.

-Daddy!

Niall shouts out, riding Liam will full speed

Zayn crouches over to the back of Niall, the blonde sitting forward to Liam's chest while Liam sits in the middle back seat.

Zayn spits on his cock, rubbing the slit before pushing himself inside of Niall where Liam's cock is already filling him up generously.

Niall moans loudly gripping Liam's shoulders and sucking the side of his neck as he mumbles out the word "DADDY!"

-you like being filled up with two thick cocks baby

Liam whispers into Niall's ear as he grips the blonde's waist and , his cock rubbing against Zayn as they both pounds their submissive's tight little hole relentlessly.

-Daddy please, may I cum?

Niall begs as he starts to feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

-go ahead and cum for us baby, Daddy and I are gonna fill you up with our hot seed

Liam continues moving Niall's hips up and down on his cock, cumming deep inside of Niall with a loud moan causing Zayn to do the same shortly after, pulling out and plummeting on the car seat next to Liam and Niall, feeling overwhelmed by everything at the moment.

-fuck that has to be one of the best we've ever had

Liam whispers, still coming of his high.

-I love you two more than anything in the world, never forget that

-that's good to know, cause you're the one driving home

Zayn says with a cheeky smile, giving Liam and Niall a kiss on the lips before putting his clothes back on.

...........................................................

-Daddy why can't I take the blindfold off? I've had it on since we've left the restaurant and I'm starting to think this is turning out to be one of your kinky little sex adventures...

Louis asks irritably as Harry guides them in their large flat by hand, Harry being extra careful to make sure Louis now extremely bloated baby bump doesn't get hit by anything.

-just take a deep breath love, we're almost there. I worked really hard on it and I just want it to be a surprise when you see it.

-is this why you kept me out all day, so you could conjure up one of your famous Harold surprises. My feet are killing me Daddy!

Harry sighs a little and picks Louis up in his arms, kissing his lips sweetly and carrying him up the stairs to the surprise he's been planning for several weeks now.

-Daddy?

Louis asks worriedly, noticing Harry having gone completely silent.

-we're here baby, you can go ahead and open your eyes now

Louis lets out a loud huff as his fiance puts him down, the pregnant man feeling highly annoyed and romanced at the same time.

Harry takes the blind fold off and Louis almost chokes at the sight. The nursery for the twins fully built and stocked with everything Louis could have imagined.

-that's not all baby, open the door over there

Louis turns around, looking at Harry confused but does what he said and walks over a mysterious door on the side of the room that was definitely not there a month ago opens the door exposing a large walk in closet fully stocked with baby clothes and a puppy standing in the middle of it all looking cute as ever

-no way!!!!!!! NO FUCKING WAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

Louis screams excitedly as he jumps up and down he rubs his tummy before picking up the puppy and carrying it in his arms.

Harry chuckles deeply, trying to hold back tears.

-love please be careful, you're still 9 months pregnant

-but....but!!!!! Harry! Harry! HARRY, YOU GOT ME THE PUPPY I WANTED!

Louis shouts as he puts the puppy down and runs into his fiance's arms and sobs into his chest, shaking so hard he can barely breath.

-thank you Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!

Louis whispers to Harry before giving him several tongue filled kisses, making the puppy bark a little

Louis turns around with a giggle, admiring the cute little puppy all the more

-Daddy please tell me this all isn't some cruel joke, you told me we couldn't have a puppy because it'd be too much to handle with two new born's

-well princess, I saw how upset you were about it and you know I hate seeing my princess upset so I thought about it and mad.e a couple phone calls and I found a dog trainer who specializes in training puppies to be around large families and infants so I thought why not?

-does he have a name Sir?

-no princess, I figured I'd leave you the honors

-don't laugh at me when I tell you this Daddy, but I think I have an idea. How's tommo sound? I know it's my nickname, but I figured since I'll probably be taking your name then-

Harry cuts Louis off with a kiss.

-it's absolutely perfect love and incredibly cute just like you

Louis smiles sincerely at the love of his life and goes to give him a tight hug, running his hands down his spine and kissing up his neck.

-I love you Harry

-I love you too Louis

to be continued................


	44. Baby Shower

All five boys are sitting outside around some tables in the Tomlinson-Styles backyard with baby shower decorations everywhere including a leftover cake from the party they had earlier. Harry and Liam are cleaning up the trash from the party while Zayn puts Niall's gifts in the car and takes Louis upstairs.

-we've really cleaned up here, look at all the stuff our families got us

Niall says to Louis with a cute smile as he looks at the pile of gifts Zayn set out to put in the car.

-eh I guess I'm just happy they're gone. They were getting on my damn nerves, touching my belly and shit. And I love my Mum but I was tired of her questioning about everything, asking if I was taking my vitamins and eating right, she needs to leave me the hell alone, they're my babies not hers.

-watch your mouth Louis, you may be 9 months pregnant but I can still give you a light spanking and they're "our" babies by the way

Harry shouts from across the backyard, Liam and Harry having heard the entire conversation.

-sorry Daddy

-we're getting bored over here, is there anything you want us to clean up?

Niall asks sweetly as he looks around the still very much decorated backyard.

-no we've got it love

Liam replies.

-well let us at least help put some of the food away

Louis suggests, looking at Harry annoyed.

-no we've got that as well

-uh, let me do something! I'm tired of sitting here all the time. I don't get to do anything anymore! And you act like just because I'm having twins I'm crippled!

Louis pouts in his chair making Niall laugh as he takes another bite of the leftover cake from the party.

-just sit there and look beautiful with our children inside of you, that's all we ask of you both, okay loves?

Liam adds as he boxes the leftover cake from the table, making sure to set aside a couple of pieces for Niall to have at home.

-all three of you are disgusting, all you want is to fuck and impregnate us, is that all we're good for!

Zayn enters the backyard to grab the rest of the gifts and can 't help but include himself in the heated conversation.

-no your also good for sucking our-

-Zee? Watch it babe

-sorry Daddy

Zayn says in a mumble as he picks up the lasts of the gifts and carries them towards the car before coming to the backyard tables and sitting down.

-Daddy are you guys done now, I wan't to tell them the good news

-good news?

Harry asks as he finally sits down next to Louis and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Zayn and Liam doing the same except sitting on the other side of the table next to Niall.

-yes, we have to tell you guys something

The blonde says eagerly as he bites his bottom lip to hold back his excitement.

-oh dear, what is it? Is Zayn pregnant now too?

-no no we decided to stop trying with Zayn once we found out about Niall. Maybe we'll try again after Niall gives birth, depends on how much Niall screams in the delivery room.

-not to mention Zayn was more than eager to go back to drinking

Liam adds with a chuckle as he rubs Zayn's inner thigh underneath the table.

-well then what is it mate, spit it out already would ya?

Harry asks loudly, the curly headed man starting to get restless in anticipation.

Zayn looks back and forth between Liam and Niall before speaking.

-well we finally had our doctor's appointment to confirm Niall's pregnancy and apparently Niall is so far along we were able to find out the sex of the baby. We didn't want to say it at the shower because we wanted to tell you guys first.

-and? and????

-and.....we're having a girl!

Niall shouts out with a huge smile on his face making Louis squeal.

-I'm so happy for you guys, she's going to be so spoiled. How far along did the doctor say you were Ni? Do you know which one of you's the Dad?

Louis asks quickly as he gets excited about the thought of their little girls and little boy playing and growing up with each other.

-well the doctor said I'm almost 5 months along and both Liam and Zayn were topping me bare around that time so we don't really know who's it is

Niall says with relief, knowing that it couldn't possibly be Luke's, not that he's even sure if anything happened in the first place

-and it doesn't matter Lou, because we're one big family no matter what. Home is where the heart is, not where the bloodline is

Liam replies with a smile before kissing both of his boys on the lips making Louis and Harry smile as well.

Louis then crouches over in pain and takes a deep breath, hoping that it's nothing but Harry and Liam notice and immediately crowd over Louis to find out what's wrong.

-are you okay love? what hurts? Liam, do you think something's wrong with the twins

-I'm fine, it was just a hard kick is all

Louis lets out with a forced smile as he gives Harry a kiss and rubs his large belly.

-where was the pain at Louis, in your stomach or lower groin

Liam asks worriedly.

-it was in my stomach, but I told you it was just a kick so leave it be, alright

Louis takes a deep breath and he tries to play off another sharp pain but Harry doesn't buy it for one second.

-that's it, we're going to the hospital

-no! I'm fine Daddy, I swear!

-Louis I'm not stupid, I can tell you're in pain, you're having contractions aren't you?

Liam shakes his head and interrupts Harry's rambling.

-Haz, Louis is probably fine, if anything it's braxton-hicks contractions. Labored contractions don't come on so suddenly, at least not without a warning first

-see at someone who knows who they are talking about, thank you Liam. Now for the last time I'm fine Harry! So give me some fucking space before I kick both of you in the groin so hard nobody around here will be having kids anymore!!!!!

-okay okay!

Harry and Liam say simultaneously as they get up from the grass and back away from Louis slowly, trying their best not to laugh at the irritated look on Louis face. They rush back to their seats, minding their business to avoid a sassy and pregnant Louis wrath.

Niall laughs at the situation, rubbing his own swollen belly as he continues to eat his cake.

-I'm horny

Niall blurts out as he swallows, catching everyone around the table off guard.

-you can take him upstairs if you'd like, Tommo is running around up there but he shouldn't bother you, he's a trained puppy.

-can we Daddy?

Niall asks with a desperate look on his face, the blonde feeling more than horny at the moment and would like nothing more than for his Daddies to slam him against the wall and fuck him mercilessly.

Zayn and Niall both give Liam a puppy dog look and Liam can't help but break at the sight of his boys begging him for sex.

-well we'll see you guys at the wedding rehearsal, we have to go right now

Liam says bluntly as he grabs both of his boys by their collars and sits them up.

Harry starts to laugh and Louis nods his head, getting the memo and waving them off to their car.

..........................................

They get back to their flat and Zayn and Niall immediately hurry up the the bedroom to strip, not even bothering to put the gifts away.

Liam follows them with a devious look on his face, having came up with an idea last night that he prepared this morning and can't wait to use it. He goes to the kitchen and opens the freezer, pulling out too very expensive vibrating butt plugs that he put in the freezer last night.

He goes back upstairs to find Zayn and Niall humping each other on the bed as they roughly kiss each other, sucking and pulling on the other's lips.

-Zayn, I want you on your back and Niall I want you to get on your knees, on top of Zayn as if your about to ride him except I want you to lick and suck on his nipples Ni

-yes Daddy

-yes Sir

Liam slaps both his boys on the bum, urging them to move faster and walks over to the special drawer in their room, pulling out one pair of fluffy handcuffs and one ball gag.

He then walks back over to his two submissive's, directing them to kiss each on the lips to distract them while he handcuffs both of their hands together so that Zayn's right wrist is conjoined with Niall's left and the opposite for their other hands.

Liam pulls their lips apart, roughly clasping the ball gag around Zayn's mouth tightly so that he's drooling down to his tattooed chest.

-keep sucking his nipples Niall, I want you to get them nice and hard for me baby

-yes Daddy

-I hope your both still open from last night, cause all your getting is my spit loves

Liam then takes the two butt plugs, spreading his boys legs open a little wider and spitting on their entrances before sliding the plugs deep inside their arse's, making sure to turn the setting on high.

Zayn bucks his bum forward, feeling extremely shocked at the cold sensation while Niall moans loudly.

-Daddy please, take it out!

Zayn begs around his ballgag as he fidgets underneath Niall

-you can both stay like that while Daddy takes a shower, you have my permission to. cum as much as you like....or as many times as you can of course and if you color I'll take it out but if you don't, well you can just keep cumming then loves, it's not like you can move anyway.....

Liam walks away with a sinister smirk on his face, already making a mental note to jack himself off in the shower at the mental image of his boys being handcuffed with vibrators up their tight bums.

to be continued..............


	45. I Do (Finale)

-Daddy fuck me!

Louis moans out loudly as Harry pins him to the shower wall so that his perky bum is swallowing Harry's cock whole. Louis hands are pressed firmly against the wall while Harry thrusts into him at at fast pace, Louis rim clenching on Harry's cock every time the younger man hits his prostate.

The warm water from the shower head drips down both of them and the bathroom heats up with steam making the rough fucking all the more intense.

Harry kisses and licks around Louis earlobe as he rubs up and down his 9 month pregnant belly, turning him on all the more.

-shit Harry, I'm gonna cum!

Harry reaches down to jerk Louis cock at a fast pace as he continues to pound into his tight, warm slot, whispering incredibly filthy things in his fiance's ear as he does

-oh Harry! harder Daddy! Yessss, just like that!

-cum for me baby, cum for Daddy

With a load scream, Louis does just that, cumming all over his stomach and the wall in front of him.

Harry loses it after that and cums with a low groan, pulling out and shooting his load all over Louis ass, leaving him splattered with cum. He then bends down and licks it all up, eating it off of Louis bum but not swallowing.

Louis continues to lead against the shower wall, panting as he tries to calm down from orgasm. Harry rubs his index finger of Louis fucked out hole and pulls Louis chin towards him with his free hand, spilling his cum between Louis lips which the pregnant man happily swallows.

They lay against the shower like that for a while until they eventually clean each other off, passing I love you's and kisses as they do.

They turn the water off and Louis breath starts hitching from the sharp pains starting to go through his abdomen again. He quickly gets out the shower and heads over to the sink for support leaving Harry confused and scared for his fiance and little one's.

-boobear? Don't lie to me, are you in pain?

Harry asks carefully as he turns off the shower and get's out, wrapping a towel around Louis waist before doing the same to his own.

-I'm fine, it's nothing Harry I promise

-babe, I really think we should postpone the wedding, you've been having pains all week and it's really scaring me. I don't want something to happen during the ceremony.

-would you relax love, you're the one who's been scaring ME with all your worrying. We just went to the doctor yesterday, he said I would be fine for the wedding as long as I'm not standing for too long so calm your curls down

-I just don't feel comfortable with this right now, your due date is one week away

Louis stops in his tracks and turns around to see his nervous looking husband staring him down like he's a the most fragile thing in the world.

-Hazzycake? The babies and I are fine alright, now you need to relax, you're starting to mess up that pretty face with wrinkles babe.

-not everyone can look as perfect as you princess

Harry says with a chuckle as he tries to shake off Louis sass.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, looking up at the nervous man with a smile on his face.

-you're not getting cold feet now, are you Styles?

-never Tomlinson

Harry replies with a smirk as he reaches down to give his fiance another kiss.

-then get dressed and marry me. We were suppose to meet Zayn, Liam and Niall at the venue by 1 and we're already behind because of our much needed shower fuck. We're going to be the late for our own wedding.

Louis sasses with a wink, dropping the towel on the floor and strutting out the bathroom naked leaving Harry speechless.

Just as Louis opens the door, Tommo runs into the bathroom, jumping on Harry's legs and barking cutely leaving Louis in a fit of giggles.

..............At the Venue

Zayn, Liam and Niall are on one side of the alter with the Priest in the middle and Harry and Louis on the other side, all five men dressed in white from head to toe.

The Priest begins speaking and everyone in the room get's quiet, the only sound being heard at the moment is Niall's stomach growling from the thought of the food their about to have at the reception.

-Love is a powerful thing, and sadly in today's society love is still very much a secluded standard of just a man and woman or a simple couple of two. But we are gathered here today to unite two couples in Holy Matrimony, two couples who have enough love to change those basic standards of today's world.

All five of these men before me are madly in love with their spouses and want the same rights as anyone else. They want nothing more than to grow old with each other and create a beautiful family together, and today we will officially mark that journey. One legally and the other not so much but both couple's love is still equally justice. Now who would like to go first?

Liam takes a deep breath his throat before speaking

-we will, and I'll start I have something to say before we take our vows

-Zayn? Niall? I don't even know how to begin explaining how much you both mean to me. You two have truly made me a better man. Before I met you both I was just a little player going from one boy to the next but then I met you Zayn and you showed what it was like to stay committed and then when I met you Niall, you really put me in perspective.

You showed me what it was really like to love and to be in love, I didn't really understand that before because I was still growing up but when you came in the picture Niall, everything seemed right, everything seemed complete and I know even Zayn can vouch with me on that.

Our little family is perfect now and our precious new edition will do nothing but bring us closer together. I can't wait to grow as a family and fall even more in love with the both of you, my loves, my submissives, my whole word......Now you can go ahead with the ceremony Sir

Liam then gestures to the Priest who clears his throat before speaking

-we're going to do things a little different here with the vows since this couple is a very special but loving circumstance.

Liam James Payne, Niall James Horan, and Zayn Javadd Malik? Do you take each other to be your life partner. Do you promise to love each other, comfort and keep each other safe for as long as you both shall live

-I do

-I do

-I do

-and do we have the rings?

Liam gives his curly best friend of 10 years a threatening look and Harry quickly reaches in his pocket to pull out a box with three solid gold rings, all with the engravement of L.Z.N. 4ever on them. He hands two to Liam and the other one to Zayn and they all exchange rings with each other.

Liam first putting each ring on Niall and Zayn's left hand and then Niall and Zayn doing the same with Liam except this time together

The audience claps and cheers, and Liam looks around to see all of his family there, Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis as well and their parents all sitting in the front row together looking proud.

-you may now kiss the groom or shall I say grooms

Liam kisses both of his boys with teary eyes, Zayn and Liam doing the same with each other afterwards. They all pull together for a tight hug before going back to their places on the alter to continue the rest of the ceremony

-Harry? Louis? it's your turn, are you ready?

Harry steps over to the Priest to whisper something in his ear making the priest nod in agreement just as he's about speak

-actually Harry here has some last minute words he would like to share as well

Louis gives Harry a dirty look causing the curly man to chuckle awkwardly, everyone in the audience feeling awkward as well

-vows? but Harry we promised that we wouldn't m-

Harry cuts Louis off with a kiss to his forehead, looking at his soon to be husband with teary eyes and a wide smile

-I know love, I know but I came up with this last minute and I just, I have to share this with you okay?

Harry takes a shaky breath and pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket as he begins to read it

-Louis William Tomlinson, love?, Princess? boobear? All the things I've had the joyous pleasure of calling you over the years. You are the light of my life. We met when we were just teenagers and I swear I haven't been the same since. No one has ever made me so happy, so content, so at peace and feel so loved like you have Louis. No one has ever made me fight so hard love so fearlessly, or defend and care for so much.

You are the light of my life Louis and over the last couple weeks I've been thinking about this moment over and over again, picturing it in my head and trying to gather the courage to not cry on the second happiest day of my life, with the soon to be birth of our children number one of course, and Louis?

I just want you to remember this day and this moment forever, keep it and cherish these words because when our little Nolan, Mia and all the other babies that I'll be impregnating you with over the years all grown up and start to find love for themselves, I want you to tell them this story.

I want you to tell them the story of our love and the true friendships we share with their uncles. I want you to remind them that they shall have nothing less than someone who treats them the same, if not better than we treat each other.

Louis chokes up in tears and gives Harry a passionate and long kiss on the lips, feeling more in love with this man than he's ever felt before.

-I love you Harry Edward

-I love you more Louis William

The Priest looks at all five men sweetly, his heart warming at the ambiance of love surrounding the alter

-are you two ready to say I do?

-yes!

Louis shouts loudly, wanting the Priest to hurry up to he can kiss the love of his life again

-the rings?

Liam takes his turn now, reaching in his own pocket to pull out a small box with two rings in it, solid gold and similar to the one's Liam bought his boy's(Harry and Liam having gone ring shopping together) except it has the initials L.S. + H.S. engraved on the inside

-Harold Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?

-I do

Louis says with a smile as Harry slides the finger onto his left hand

-and Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?

-I do

Harry replies with a hoarse voice making everyone in the audience awe as Louis slides the other ring on Harry's left hand

-congratulations, you may now kiss your groom

Louis looks up at Harry to kiss him on the lips but starts to feel sharp pains in his lower stomach and steps back as he takes a deep breath, trying his best to relax and shake it off

-Harry?

Louis let's out faintly

-yes babe? What's wrong?

Harry shouts with panic as he notices Louis starting to fall and rushes over to help him up

-I..I think my just water broke

not to be continued...............

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel to this book, it's in my works and is called Love Is Where Is The World.


End file.
